Phénomène Leah
by Xinou
Summary: Leah, c'est moi. Je suis à Poufsouffle et ma meilleure amie est à Gryffondor. Et puis il y a ce nouvel élève qui débarque de nulle part, cette bande de psychopathes qui s'amusent à mettre Poudlard à sac et ces deux sorciers du département de la recherche qui semblent s'intéresser de près à moi et à ma magie déficiente. Ma 6ème année promet d'être mouvementée !
1. Chapitre 1 - Cassy June

**_Fic en 14 chapitres, Première partie d'une dilogie (oui, je sais, ça ne se dit sûrement pas xD)_**

**_Rythme de publication : un chapitre toutes les semaines_**

* * *

_1er chapitre de Phénomène Leah.  
quelques chansons, si vous ne savez pas quoi écouter en lisant:_

_My name is stain, de Shaka Ponk_

_I'm picky, de Shaka Ponk_

* * *

_- Et combien de sucres voudrez vous dans votre thé de carotte ? demanda le dromadaire rose au dromadaire vert_

_-Mettez m'en trois, le thé de carotte est trop amer pour mon palais si sensible », répondit l'intéressé._

- Leah ?

_Les dromadaires se tournèrent alors vers moi. Le rose poussa la théière dans ma direction pendant que le vert tentait vainement de soulever sa tasse, pas très pratique avec des sabots._

- Ohé Leah ?

_- Quand la chouette hulule, les lapins chantent et vous feriez bien d'en faire de même, me fit le dromadaire vert d'un ton concupiscent._

- Très bien espèce de paresseuse, puisque tu m'oblige à employer la manière forte... LEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH REVEILLE TOI !

Je me redressai en sursaut, réveillée par la voix si mélodieuse de Valda McGibben, ma meilleure amie.

- Val', tu m'as coupée en plein suspens ! protestai-je.

- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Allez, debout et plus vite que ça !

Je jetais un œil à mon réveil avant de lancer un regard excédé à la grande brune qui trépignait au milieu de ma chambre, agitant ses courts cheveux hirsutes dans tous les sens.

- Il est huit heures du matin. Explique-moi ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le concept des vacances ?

- Leah Leah Leah... Aujourd'hui n'est pas n'importe quel jour des vacances ! Aujourd'hui on reçoit les résultats des BUSE !

Bien, récapitulons. Je suis Leah Flynn, une sorcière parmi tant d'autres. Je venais de finir ma cinquième année à Poudlard et j'étais actuellement en vacances chez mes Moldus de parents. Ma voisine et accessoirement ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle, campait dans ma chambre à huit heures le matin parce qu'on devait recevoir les résultats de ces satanées BUSE.

Ai-je précise que, de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie, je devais être la pire élève que Poudlard ait jamais hébergée ? Eh bien maintenant oui. Valda, elle, avait toutes les raisons d'être excitée, c'était une élève brillante.

D'ailleurs quand on y pense, c'était une sacré coïncidence que deux sorcières, enfants de moldus, soient devenues meilleures amies avant même d'avoir connu l'existence de la magie. Enfin pas tant que ça finalement : Val' et moi nous étions les deux filles « bizarres » de l'école. Forcément, ça rapproche. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que Poudlard avait plus eu tendance à nous éloigner qu'autre chose : Val' était à Gryffondor et moi à Poufsouffle. J'avais longuement maudit le Choixpeau pour cette erreur de jugement, mais heureusement pour moi Val' était restée ma meilleure amie. Et rien, pas même cette cruche de Lily Potter n'avait pu y changer quoi que ce soit !

Lily, c'était une fille que nous avions rencontrée Val' et moi quand nous avions 9 ans, alors que nous jouions dans un parc à Londres. Elle avait tout de suite sympathisé avec Val' et elles s'étaient mises à rire ensemble, à avoir des secrets, à faire des choses auxquelles je n'avais pas le droit de participer. J'ai compris pourquoi après : Lily savait que Val' était une sorcière, par contre pour moi elle ne s'en doutait pas du tout.

Bien sur elle s'est excusée le jour ou j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, il n'empêche que Lily était à Gryffondor, que Lily était belle, intelligente, drôle, populaire et douée. Bref Lily Potter était tout ce que je n'étais pas, tout ce que je rêvais d'être et si gentille fut-elle, je la détestais !

Malgré tout, je devais avouer que c'était grâce à elle que je connaissais Louis, mon meilleur ami à Poufsouffle. Louis Weasley, son cousin qu'elle m'avait présenté quand elle avait su que nous étions tous les deux dans la même maison. Et même si ça m'écorchait la bouche de le dire, elle avait bien fait.

Assez parlé de moi, Val' allait péter un câble si je ne me levais pas illico presto, alors je pris sur moi et m'étirai longuement avant de poser mes pieds nus sur le parquet. Je restai ainsi quelques instants, le temps de réunir assez de force pour tenir debout, puis je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Plantée devant le lavabo, j'attrapai ma brosse à cheveux et entrepris de faire quelque chose de ceux-ci. Je tentais sans grande conviction plusieurs coiffures compliquées et nécessitant un grand renfort de pinces avant de me résigner. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, je réunis mes longs cheveux bouclés en une sorte de chignon bâclé, ma coiffure de vacances.

En temps normal, je passais bien plus de temps que ça à me trouver un coiffure adéquate et à peu près sophistiquée – d'après Val', je cherchais par là un moyen de détourner l'attention de la couleur de mes cheveux qui, d'après ma coiffeuse Moldue, étaient « blond cendrés ». Soit une façon polie de dire « gris ». Très glamour quand on a 17 ans. Mais en vacances, tous mes efforts étaient réduits à néant par la flemme.

Mais mes cheveux n'étaient pas la seule chose que je détestais chez moi, il y avait aussi ma petite taille, mes yeux – n'importe quelle fille sensée serait ravie d'avoir les yeux verts me direz vous. Oui sauf qu'il y avait une différence entre avoir de jolis yeux verts émeraudes comme Val' et avoir deux petits yeux verts marais. Le genre de vert qu'on prenait d'abord pour du marron kaki avant de se dire « ah non, c'est du vert caca d'oie ».

Et bien sûr je me trouvais trop grosse. Bon, certes, toute fille normalement constituée se trouve trop grosse. Mais pour ma part, j'étais convaincue d'avoir des raisons de le penser. Et avouons le, être entourée de filles comme Val' et Lily, qui pourraient être mannequins si elles le voulaient, ne m'aidaient pas à vaincre ce complexe.

- Tu as déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ? demandai-je à Val' d'une voix encore endormie en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Bien sûr ! Il y a environ une heure. Au fait, tu n'as pas encore vu nos résultats ?

-Non, soupirai-je. Et j'espère ne pas les voir avant qu'on ne les reçoive pour de vrai...

Une petite explication s'impose. J'étais la pire élève de Poudlard toutes années confondues – oui, en fin de cinquième année, être plus nulle que des élèves de première année c'était assez pitoyable – sauf dans une matière : la Divination. J'avais une sorte de don qui me permettait de voir des morceaux d'avenir.

Un peu comme cette vieille série télé Moldue, _Phénomène Raven_, j'avais des sortes flash qui survenaient à certains moments et qui me montraient un avenir plus ou moins proche. A ceci près que, contrairement à Raven qui s'acharnait à chaque fois à changer l'avenir alors que sa vision se réalisait toujours, moi je pouvais effectivement le changer en agissant autrement.

Et puis je pouvais aussi provoquer une vision. Je ne saurais pas vraiment expliquer comment cela marchait, mais j'arrivais à prévoir des choses assez simples comme la météo ou la réaction des personnes à une annonce. J'en avais même fait mon fond de commerce à Poudlard : les élèves venaient me voir et me posaient une question simple, je leur répondais en échange de quelques gallions. En général c'étaient des filles qui venaient me demander si le garçon de leur rêve allait accepter leur invitation à sortir. Jusqu'ici je ne m'étais jamais trompée.

Revenons à nos moutons. Je n'avais pas envie de prévoir nos résultats aux BUSE tout simplement parce que j'étais à peu près sûre de les avoir ratées. J'aurais un « _Optimal_ » en Divination, certes, mais il me fallait la mention « _Acceptable_ » dans au moins trois autres matières pour ne pas redoubler, ce qui se révélait très improbable. J'espérais tout de même avoir sauvé les meubles en Astronomie, Histoire de la magie et Arithmancie, mais je ne me faisais pas trop d'espoir. Val' elle était sure d'avoir réussi. Je ne saisissais donc pas trop la raison d'une telle excitation de sa part.

- Tu ne devinera jamais de quoi j'ai rêvé ! s'exclama-t-elle plus tard, alors que je fourrais une énorme cuillerée de céréales dans ma bouche.

- Humpf ?

- J'étais avec toi et Lily et on devait trouver du faux sang pour monter une pièce de théâtre sur les vampires en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, du grand n'importe quoi.

- Tu m'en diras tant ! J'ai rêvé que je prenais du thé de carotte avec deux dromadaires... Ça existe même pas du thé de carotte !

- T'es partie loin, répondit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Oh regarde !, s'écria-t-elle soudain, pointant une fenêtre du doigt.

Deux hiboux y étaient perchés. Val' se rua sur la fenêtre sans même penser qu'elle aurait pu effrayer les oiseaux et leur arracha impatiemment les enveloppes des pattes. Les hiboux lui lancèrent un regard courroucé avant de s'envoler mais Val' ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle me lança l'une des enveloppes avant de déchiqueter la sienne. Elle parcourut rapidement le parchemin qu'elle contenait avant de pousser un cri strident.

- Je les ai toutes, je les ai toutes, je les ai toutes, je les ai toutes..., répétait-elle en dansant autour de la table.

Je tenais toujours l'enveloppe dans mes mains. Il fallait que je l'ouvre maintenant. Mais je n'en eu pas l'occasion : Val' le fit pour moi. Comme pour la sienne elle lu rapidement mes résultats avant de lever une mine étrange vers moi.

- J'ai tout raté c'est ça ? fis-je d'un air dépité.

- Oh c'est pire que ça...

- Pire que... Hein ? Mais comment ça peut être pire ? J'ai même raté la divination c'est ça ? Oh non, j'ai eu que des T ! Cette fois c'est sûr, on va me renvoyer pour nullité... Val' arrête de faire cette tête tu me fais peur...

- Leah tu as réussi ! s'écria-t-elle enfin avant d'éclater de rire.

- Val' c'est vraiment pas drôle, donne moi ça ! répondis-je en m'emparant du parchemin.

Oui j'avais réussi : un « _Optimal_ » en Divination, un « _Effort Exceptionnel_ » en Astronomie et deux « _Acceptable_ » en Histoire de la Magie et en Arithmancie. Bon j'avais eu des « _Troll_ » dans toutes les autres matières, mais j'avais réussi !

Après ça les vacances passèrent vite, un peu trop vite à mon goût d'ailleurs. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte j'étais déjà en train de faire ma valise pour Poudlard.

Au milieu des livres, uniformes et autres chaudrons, je retrouvai mon album photo. Bon en réalité c'était un carnet à dessin que j'avais détourné pour en faire un album photo. Il faut dire que le dessin ce n'était pas trop mon truc, par contre j'adorais la photo. Je photographiais surtout mes amis, mais aussi quelques paysages et bien sûr les match de Quidditch.

J'avais abandonné ma valise depuis un petit moment, toute occupée que j'étais à feuilleter mon album, un grand sourire aux lèvres, quand je tombai sur une photo qui n'était pas de moi. La photo représentait Louis et Lily, sur une plage, entourés de leur famille.

Il y avait James et Albus, les deux frères de Lily. J'aimais bien Albus, j'étais d'ailleurs sortie avec lui l'année passée, mais nous essayions tout les deux de rendre une autre personne jalouse alors je ne sais pas si ça compte. James était sympa mais complètement taré... En fait il me faisait un peu peur parfois. Mais Val' le trouvait super mignon.

Et puis il y avait Lily qui tenait le bras de Dominique, la sœur de Louis. Tout le monde disait de Dominique qu'elle était la douceur et la gentillesse incarnée. Moi elle me détestait et me faisait plus penser à un dragon qu'à autre chose. Louis m'avait un jour expliqué qu'avant qu'il ne me connaisse, il était très proche de sa sœur et qu'elle avait sûrement peur que je les éloigne.

Et puis sur cette photo il y avait Hugo Weasley, le cousin de Louis et Lily. J'étais secrètement amoureuse de lui depuis ma troisième année à Poudlard, quand il avait décroché ma peluche dromadaire du plafond de la salle de Sortilèges et me l'avait rendue sans se moquer de moi.

À côté de lui il y avait Rose, sa sœur. Je l'aimais bien Rose, mais parfois je la trouvais un peu ennuyeuse.

Louis m'avait donné cette photo l'année dernière, je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi... Bon bon d'accord, c'est moi qui la lui avais volé parce que je voulais une photo récente d'Hugo. C'était pas vraiment de ma faute, il était vraiment beau sur cette photo !

Je refermai l'Album et le replaçai parmi les livres de cours qui s'entassaient dans ma valise. Puis j'attrapai Droma, ma peluche dromadaire et la plaçait sur le haut de la pile. Oui, à 17 ans j'avais encore une peluche et oui son nom manquait cruellement d'originalité. Bref, j'étais prête à partir... enfin presque !

- Val' ? Opération Gros Tas !

- Ola, attend, je me prépare mentalement et j'arrive !

Gros Tas, c'était mon chat... enfin non, en vrai il s'appelait Imini (parce que Cat Imini, ha ha ha), mais son obésité lui avait valu ce surnom. La vie de Gros Tas se résumait à peu de chose : dormir, manger, dormir encore, se faire caresser, manger etc. Jusque là aucun souci, il n'était pas trop envahissant.

Le problème avec lui, c'est quand il fallait le transporter : il détestait être enfermé et c'était toujours un calvaire de le faire rentrer dans sa cage de transport. Il devenait carrément violent, il mordait, griffait, feulait et j'étais même sûre qu'il perdait au moins cinq kilos à chaque fois à force de se débattre. Une bonne demi heure plus tard, Val' et moi, couvertes de griffures, dégustions un grand verre de grenadine tandis que Gros Tas boudait au fond de sa cage.

Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard fut aussi morne que d'habitude. Val' et moi partagions un compartiment avec Lily Potter, Louis et Dominique Weasley. En temps normal, Hugo Weasley voyageait également avec nous mais, à ma grande déception, il avait décidé de faire le trajet avec deux autres de ses amis cette fois ci.

Chacun racontait ses vacances, annonçait ses notes aux BUSE et prenait les paris sur le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – le dernier ayant démissionné un mois avant la fin de l'année, une histoire de victoire au Loto Magique. Moi je n'avais pas grand chose à raconter, mes vacances avaient été très calmes. J'écoutais donc distraitement le récit des autres quand je sentis la réalité s'éloigner, une sensation qui m'était désormais bien familière.

_Un grand bureau d'acajou trônait au milieu d'une large pièce lumineuse. Derrière, une femme visiblement âgée se tenait debout, face à une haute fenêtre. Elle avait les mains croisées dans le dos et semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle se retourna soudain et vint s'asseoir au bureau avant de tourner son regard vers la porte._

_Entrez, fit-elle d'une voie sèche et claire._

_Un instant plus tard, un petit homme très mince franchit la porte et se tint devant la directrice de Poudlard. Il avait des yeux perçants et un visage dur. Tout dans son attitude était intimidant, si bien que malgré sa maigre carrure, il en était effrayant._

_- Minerva, fit-il avec un signe de tête en direction de la directrice._

_- Maximus, je vous attendais. J'aimerais revoir avec vous les quelques modifications faites au programme de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour cette année._

Je rouvris les yeux. Le compartiment m'apparut encore un peu flou mais je distinguait très clairement tous les visages tournés vers moi.

- Alors, tu as vu quoi Madame Irma ? me lança impatiemment Louis.

- Quelque chose d'intéressant ? Oh, dis moi qu'ils ont prévu un voyage scolaire pour les sixièmes années ! s'écria Valda

Je me redressai dans mon siège et, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Louis, m'appliquai à afficher le sourire le plus énigmatique possible.

- Il se pourrait que je sache des choses que vous autres, misérables sorciers, ne sachiez pas. Des choses qui pourraient sans doute changer la face de monde, fis-je d'une voix malicieuse.

- C'est ça ouais, tu as vu le menu de ce soir ! répondit Louis.

- Ha ha, très drôle. Non, j'ai vraiment vu quelque chose d'intéressant. Bon peut-être pas au point de changer la face du monde... Mais il se pourrait bien que je sache qui est notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

Des exclamations explosèrent de tous les côtés

- C'est un homme ?

- Il est connu ?

- Il est plutôt jeune ou plutôt vieux ?

- Il a l'air sévère ?

- Il est sexy ?

Tout le monde se tourna instantanément vers Valda, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Eh bien quoi ? C'est une question comme une autre, se défendit-elle.

- Euh, désolée de te décevoir Val', mais c'est un vieux tout maigre et sec avec une tête de rapace. Il fait même un peu peur...

Ils étaient visiblement déçus, aussi pris-je la décision d'en dire un peu plus.

- Enfin ce n'est pas tout, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il va y avoir des modifications dans le programme de DCFM. Je n'en sais pas plus mais je me demande bien ce que c'est...

Aussitôt les conversations reprirent, plus animées encore que précédemment. Fière de mon petit effet, je me calais confortablement sur la banquette et écoutais les théories, plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, qu'élaboraient mes compagnons de voyage.

C'est donc complètement survoltés que nous arrivâmes au château plusieurs heures après. Le moment que je détestais le plus le jour de la rentrée arriva alors : le grand banquet. En général c'est plutôt un moment que les élèves apprécient, mais moi j'avais plusieurs raisons de l'abhorrer : premièrement, c'était à ce moment là que Val' et moi devions nous séparer, puisque nous n'étions pas dans la même maison. Deuxièmement, contrairement à Louis qui presque chaque année, suivait attentivement la répartition afin de voir dans quelle maison serait envoyé son énième cousin ou sa énième cousine, moi je ne connaissais jamais personne parmi les premières années, alors la répartition m'ennuyait profondément.

Les Weasley envahissaient un peu plus Poudlard chaque année. Honnêtement j'avais arrêté de compter les cousins et cousines de Louis et Lily quand ils m'avaient présenté Roxane il y a quatre ans. Et cette année encore il s'agissait d'une certaine Molly Weasley qui fut envoyée à Serdaigle.

Enfin, pour finir en beauté, il y avait le long et mortellement barbant discours de la directrice qui retardait encore l'heure du repas. Et après 8 heures de train, il allait sans dire que j'étais morte de faim !

Cette année cependant, l'interminable discours se révéla plus inattendu que ce que j'avais imaginé.

- Chers élèves, tout d'abord bonjour à tous.

Vous êtes sûrement tous affamé et je m'en excuse, mais cette année la répartition n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée. En effet nous accueillons un élève qui nous arrive des Etats-Unis d'Amérique et qui intégrera une classe de 7ème année. N'ayant pas débuté sa scolarité à Poudlard, il doit naturellement être réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons. Monsieur Cassy June, veuillez vous avancer.

Un jeune homme que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué s'avança gracieusement dans l'allée centrale. Un murmure commença à s'élever du côté de la gent féminine de Poudlard. Le nouveau était grand, brun et foutrement bien fait. J'étais trop loin pour bien distinguer son visage mais j'aurais parié ma brosse à cheveux qu'il avait les yeux bleus... Ou vert, mais un joli vert, pas l'horrible vert marais de mes yeux. À côté de moi, Louis de renfrogna.

- Tu parle d'un crâneur, tu as vu les regards qu'il jette aux filles ? Ce type n'a aucun respect, bougonna-t-il.

- Ah oui, parce que toi tu en as du respect pour les filles, c'est bien connu ! raillai-je.

Louis était LE Casanova de Poudlard, la plupart des filles rêvaient de sortir avec lui. Le pire dans tout ça ? Louis le savait et il en jouait. Chaque semaine il passait d'une fille à une autre, « jamais la même deux fois de suite, je ne fais pas dans le recyclage » était sa phrase fétiche. Vous connaissez la vieille chanson Moldue « _I'm sexy and I know it_ » ? Eh bien c'était tout à fait lui, le caleçon doré en moi – tout du moins j'osais l'espérer.

Et puis il y avait ce truc de Vélane qu'il faisait à chaque fois, un sourire, un clin d'œil, un mouvement de la tête et d'un coup tout vous paraissait très terne à côté de lui. Il n'avait pourtant qu'un huitième de sang de Vélane, je n'osais même pas imaginer le pouvoir d'une véritable d'entre elles... Redoutable !

Louis continua a ronchonner mais sembla satisfait lorsque June fut réparti à Serdaigle. Au moins, il ne lui ferait pas d'ombre dans sa propre maison. Aussitôt le nouveau assis entre Dominique et un autre Serdaigle, la directrice repris.

- Bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps, je vais tout de suite vous exposer les quelques changements effectués cette année par rapport aux années précédentes. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le Professeur Maximus Beetson.

Le vieil homme maigre à l'allure de hibou se leva et toisa l'assemblée d'un air entre l'amusement et le sadisme avant de se rasseoir dignement. Ce type me faisait décidément froid dans le dos.

- Cette année le programme dans cette matière a été un peu modifié, mais le Professeur Beetson vous en reparlera en temps voulu. Je finirais ce discours sur une mise en garde : pour des raisons de sécurité, le troisième couloir de l'aile ouest du septième étage sera interdit d'accès aux élèves. Si l'un d'entre vous s'y aventurait, alors sachez qu'il risquerait les pires sanctions. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit. Soyez les bienvenues à Poudlard.

Aussitôt les tables croulèrent sous les victuailles et des exclamations admiratives se firent entendre chez les premières années. June par contre, n'avait pas du tout l'air surpris, étrange. Peut-être avaient-ils le même système aux Etats-Unis.

- Arrête de le fixer comme ça, il a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel ! lança Louis avec mauvaise foi.

- Oh non tu as raison, il est plus laid qu'un pou.

- Tsss tu me déçois Leah, je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si facilement dans son piège.

- Et toi tu me déçois Louis, je ne pensais pas qu'il t'en fallait si peu pour être jaloux, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Moi ? Jaloux ? Mais ma pauvre amie...

- C'est cela oui. Bon plus sérieusement, je remarquais juste qu'il n'a pas eu l'air étonné quand les plats sont apparus, tu ne trouve pas ça étrange toi ? Et puis aussi qu'est ce qui peu pousser quelqu'un à quitter les Etats-Unis pour venir faire sa 7ème année à Poudlard ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, lança-t-il d'un ton dogme. Et puis si tu veux mon avis, il était grillé avec les filles des Etats-Unis alors il a voulu repartir à zéro ici.

- Oui, c'est bien connu, les Etats-Unis sont un pays teeeeellement petit que tout le monde y connaît tout le monde.

C'était comme ça entre Louis et moi, une suite sans fin se sarcasme, à celui qui aurait le dernier mot. De l'extérieur on aurait presque pu croire qu'on se détestait. La vérité était toute autre, on s'adorait véritablement et ces piques n'avaient pas pour but de blesser l'autre. C'était notre façon à nous de vaincre l'ennui de notre morne existence.

À la fin du repas, alors que je me dirigeais vers ma salle commune, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Tu n'es pas venue me dire bonjour aujourd'hui, annonça simplement une petite voix que je retrouvais avec plaisir.

- Maeko ! m'exclamai-je en prenant l'intéressée dans mes bras.

J'avais rencontré Maeko Lee-Ylang dans le Poudlard Express en première année. Maeko était tout le contraire de Val', elle était toujours très calme et posée. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais quand elle ouvrait la bouche c'était toujours pour dire quelque chose d'intéressant. Ses parents étaient chinois... ou coréens je ne savais plus trop, à vrai dire elle ne parlait pas très souvent d'elle.

Quand Lily et Valda avaient été envoyées à Gryffondor et qu'elle était allée à Serpentard, j'avais prié pour que le Choixpeau m'envoie dans l'une de ces deux maisons, pour que je ne sois pas toute seule, mais il en avait été autrement. Malgré tout nous étions restées amies et depuis maintenant cinq ans elle était ma partenaire en Sortilèges.

J'aimais beaucoup Maeko parce qu'elle était très patiente avec moi. Elle n'était jamais exaspérée quand je ratais un sort pour la quinzième fois et tentait toujours de m'expliquer comment réussir. Le peu de sorts que je maîtrisais, je les connaissais grâce à elle.

Malheureusement, nous ne pûmes discuter très longtemps puisque nous devions rejoindre nos salles communes respectives. Elle prit donc la direction des cachots tandis que je pris celle des cuisines. Non pas que notre salle commune fut dans les cuisines, malheureusement, mais après les avoir passées, il suffisait de parcourir encore deux couloirs. On arrivait alors devant une tapisserie représentant un banquet royal. Il suffisait alors de donner le mot de passe au gros homme qui se tenait au milieu du banquet pour pouvoir passer au travers. Le sortilège utilisé était sans doute basé sur le même principe que celui qui permettait de traverser la barrière de la voie 9 ¾.

Une fois dans la chaleur familière de la salle commune, je gravis rapidement les marches de pierres menant à mon dortoir que je trouvai vide. Je fis une rapide inspection, mes valises étaient là, intactes et Gros Tas dormait paisiblement sur mon lit auquel il ne manquait aucune couverture. Bien.

Depuis cinq ans, je partageais ma chambre avec Maryna Van Hogen et ses trois meilleures amies. Ces quatre là devaient avoir juré de me pourrir la vie ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourtant du plus loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours été gentille avec elles... Au début nous nous entendions même plutôt bien. Mais après que j'eus refusé de rayer Louis de mes amis quand il eut largué Van Hogen en début de 3ème année, elles étaient devenues réellement mesquines. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, Louis avait vraiment été détestable sur ce coup là.

Je poussai un long soupir. La vie reprenait son cours... Ou plutôt les cours reprenaient tout court, ce qui pour moi n'était pas une perspective des plus réjouissantes.

* * *

Vous n'en avez pas encore marre de Leah Flynn? Je vous propose d'aller lire un petit OS que j'ai écrit sur elle, nommé de façon très originale "La répartition"

Et bien sûre, je veux savoir ce que vous pensez pour l'instant de ce petit début de fic =D ! alors une petite review ? ^^


	2. Chapitre 2 - Mr Beetson

Bonne nouvelle les petits gens. Comme j'ai bien avancé et que c'est (enfin) les vacances, j'ai décidé de rapprocher les publications à un chapitre par semaine! Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre, enjoy =D

* * *

Chance ou malchance, mon emploi du temps me prévoyait un double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le lendemain de la rentrée. J'allais donc rapidement être fixée quand à la nature de notre nouveau professeur, celui à l'allure de rapace. Lorsque mon réveil sonna, je repoussai Gros Tas qui dormait paisiblement sur mes yeux et me levai presque d'un bond. Lançant un coup d'œil à Maryna Van Hogen qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut, je me jetai sur la porte de la salle de bain et la refermait à clé, ignorant les protestations de ma camarade de chambre.

Depuis près de trois ans, le premier accès à la salle de bain donnait lieu à une guerre sans merci entre Van Hogen et moi. Il n'y avait que nous deux qui prenions notre douche le matin et elle comme moi aimions prendre notre temps dans la salle de bain. Ce qui, fatalement, écourtait le temps de toilette de la deuxième à passer. La journée commençait donc plutôt bien pour moi.

Louis m'attendait comme chaque matin dans la salle commune. Assis sur l'accoudoir de l'un des vieux fauteuils, il discutait avec Annie Duncan, une Poufsouffle de cinquième année visiblement sous son charme.

- Tu n'as pas pu tenir une journée entière, sérieusement ! lançai-je en guise de bonjour.

- Bien dormi, merci et toi ? répondit-il en abandonnant Annie.

- Trop peu, fis-je en m'étirant. Mais j'ai eu la salle de bain la première alors je commence bien l'année, peut-être que ma magie va revenir !

- Revenir ça sous entendrait qu'elle a déjà existé un jour...

Je lui lançai un regard noir puis nous nous rendîmes à la Grande Salle. Le petit déjeuner était parait-il le repas le plus important de la journée. Je me faisais donc un plaisir, chaque matin, d'engloutir tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée sous les yeux effarés de mon ami qui se contentait toujours d'une pomme. J'enfournais peu gracieusement une énième fourchette d'œufs brouillés dans ma bouche déjà pleine lorsqu'Hugo Weasley entra, suivi de ses deux amis Logan Ashton et David Cain. Jetant un regard circulaire à la salle encore peu remplie, il s'arrêta un instant sur ma personne, un air étonné plaqué sur le visage, puis m'adressa un grand sourire rieur avant de saluer Louis d'un signe de main. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur moi, je sois dans une position ridicule au possible ? Je n'avais pas pu détacher mon regard d'Hugo. Tout en lui était chaleureux, de ses cheveux châtains aux doux reflets cuivrés à ses yeux bleus profonds – rien à voir avec les yeux pales et froids de Louis – en passant par son sourire légèrement tordu. Bref, j'étais complètement folle de lui. Il rejoignit Lily et Valda à la table de Gryffondor et lança un sujet de conversation qui avait l'air passionnant.

- La terre appelle Leah, Leah tu me reçois ?

Je tournai la tête vers Louis qui venait de me sortir de ma rêverie.

- Hmm ?

- Ok, je reprends depuis le début, fit-il d'un ton exaspéré. Je pensais au double cours de DCFM de cet après-midi, je me demande comment ça va se passer... Est-ce que tu sais quoi que ce soit sur le nouveau programme ?

- Je t'ai dit que je n'arrivais pas à voir ça, je n'ai pas assez d'information je pense.

La matinée fut d'un ennui mortel et, de ce fait, passa beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Je dus subir l'impatience non dissimulée de tous mes camarades quand au double cours de DCFM de l'après-midi. Chacun y allait de son commentaire, de son avis, si bien qu'on ne put même pas dormir tranquillement en Histoire de la Magie, un comble ! Quand enfin l'heure fatidique arriva, le brouhaha des conversations atteint son apogée.

- Les Gryffondor ont eu un cours de DCFM ce matin, mais ils n'ont fait que les présentations et de la théorie, disaient certains.

- J'ai entendu un septième année dire que Mr Beetson était un ancien Auror, disaient les autres.

Poufsouffle et Serdaigle de sixième année attendaient devant la salle de cours depuis dix bonnes minutes quand enfin la porte de la salle s'ouvrit... toute seule. Je fus alors bousculée par une horde d'élèves tous plus pressés les uns que les autres et me retrouvais malgré moi au beau milieu d'une pièce totalement vide. Il n'y avait plus ni table, ni chaise, ni même de bureau dans cette salle de cours, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Je manquai de m'étouffer de frayeur lorsqu'une main se posa brusquement sur mon épaule. Alertés par mon cri, les élèves se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Mr Beetson qui venait d'arriver on ne savait trop comment.

- Bonjour, fit-il d'une voix grinçante. Comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, mon nom est Maximus Beetson et je serais cette année votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Malheureusement pour vous, je n'ai pas pu vous enseigner cette matière les années précédentes, aussi je ne connais pas votre réel niveau. Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui quelques duels d'évaluation. Rassurez vous, ajouta-t-il lorsque des murmures de protestations se firent entendre, Ceux ci ne seront pas notés, ils me permettront juste de juger vos capacités.

Puis il se tourna lentement vers moi, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres – enfin c'est comme ça que je le perçus.

- Miss ?

- Euh, Flynn. Leah Flynn.

- Miss Flynn, merci de vous porter volontaire pour commencer.

Ce type débloquait complètement, je ne m'étais pas portée volontaire pour quoi que ce soit ! Jetant un regard aux autres élèves il désigna également un garçon de Serdaigle avant de s'adresser à toute la classe.

- Voilà comment cela va se passer. Miss Flynn et Monsieur Zitshweger vont s'affronter en duel jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux désarme l'autre.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée, malgré mon expression outrée. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que je fasse le poids plus de dix secondes contre un autre sixième année. Mr Beetson voulait évaluer mon niveau ? Eh bien il n'allait pas être déçu ! À vrai dire l'_E__xpelliarmus_ faisait partie des nombreux sorts que je ne maîtrisais pas... Je me demandais bien si me jeter sur Zitshweger et lui arracher sa baguette des mains aurait compté.

- Pendant ce temps je vais vous demander de trouver un partenaire de duel, avec cependant quelques contraintes : les partenaires doivent être de maisons différentes et si possible ne pas se connaître. Allons-y, ajouta-t-il en se tournant lentement vers Zitshweger et moi.

Le Serdaigle émit un sourire et pointa sa baguette vers moi avant de lancer un puissant « _Expelliarmus_ !». Je me jetai sur le côté, émettant un son proche du glapissement puis lançai le premier sort qui me venait à l'esprit : « _Alohomora_ ! ». Inutile de dire que rien ne se produisit, mais ça eut au moins l'effet de faire rire mon adversaire. Je profitai alors de son hilarité pour tenter un « _Expelliarmus_ » qui fit à peine sortir trois étincelles de ma baguette.

Tandis que Zitshweger riait de plus belle, je me rabattis sur un sort que Maeko m'avait appris à contrôler l'année précédente :

_- Wingardium Leviosa_ ! fis-je en direction du Serdaigle qui s'éleva d'à peine un mètre.

Aussitôt je bondis en avant, prête à lui arracher sa baguette des mains avec les dents s'il le fallait. Mais plus rapide que moi il lança un redoutable « P_rotego_ » qui m'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la salle. J'eus à peine le temps de me relever qu'une rafale de sorts tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres s'abattit sur moi. Quelques secondes plus tard j'étais à nouveau par terre, trempée, un morceau de ma cape brûlé, couverte de poussières et ma baguette ayant volé je ne sais où. S'avançant vers moi, Zitshweger me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever.

- Un simple _Expelliarmus _aurait suffit, hein, marmonnai-je en essorant les pans de ma robe.

- Désolé, je voulais juste montrer de quoi j'étais capable, répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Pas de doute, Zitshweger était bel et bien un Serdaigle. Je jetai un regard au Professeur Beetson qui semblait partagé entre l'étonnement et une profonde lassitude, puis je rejoignis Louis qui me tendait ma baguette.

- À six secondes près ! s'exclama-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Tu m'as fait perdre mon pari.

- Fallait pas me surestimer, depuis le temps tu aurais dû le savoir. Et puis c'est bien fait pour ta face de pet, c'est quoi cette nouveauté de parier sur mon dos ?

- Je ne t'ai pas surestimée, je t'ai _sous-_estimée. J'avais parié que tu tiendrais moins de quinze secondes.

- Et alors, j'ai tenu combien de temps ? m'enthousiasmai-je.

- Vingt et une secondes.

Les duels s'enchaînèrent et le Professeur Beetson semblait quelque peu rassuré. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire avant la fin du dernier duel. Il se tourna alors vers nous et nous toisa de ses petits yeux perçants.

- Bien, fit-il au bout d'un moment de réflexion. Vous semblez être une classe très hétérogène. J'ai repéré quelques très bons éléments et d'autres... en grande difficulté.

Son regard se posa brièvement sur moi et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues tandis qu'à côté de moi, Louis contenait avec peine son fou rire.

- Il semble de plus que les élèves de Serdaigle aient globalement un meilleur niveau, à quelques exceptions près bien entendu, ajouta-t-il comme s'il se parlait plus à lui même qu'aux élèves.

À quoi s'attendait-il ? Il faisait s'affronter les élèves d'une maison réputée pour ses surdoués contre ceux d'une maison connue pour ses cancres. Je ricanai silencieusement en imaginant les duels qui affronteraient Gryffondor et Serpentard, les deux maisons rivales depuis si longtemps.

- Vos capacités restent cependant en dessous de ce que j'attendais de la part d'élèves de sixième année et je pense que des séances régulières de duels ne feront de mal à aucun d'entre vous. Pour ce qui est des quelques modifications au programme, il me reste approximativement... six minutes et demie pour vous en parler, je ferais donc court. Cette année nous ferons moins de théorie afin de privilégier la pratique. Des sorties seront prévues à l'extérieur afin que vous puissiez apprendre à utiliser l'espace qui vous entoure. Pour finir, des Aurors actuellement employés par le Ministère vous feront le privilège d'intervenir sur trois cours dans l'année. Bien, le cours est terminé, vous pouvez disposer.

Nous repartîmes presque plus excités qu'au début du cours. Marchant le long d'un couloir aux côtés de Louis, j'exposai avec passion les raisons qui me poussaient à penser que le Professeur Beetson n'était qu'une espèce de vieux fou sadique quand la voix grésillante de Valda mit fin à ma tirade.

- Leah, tu me reçois ?

Lorsque nous étions petites, Val' et moi avions commandé des talkies-walkies « Barbie fashion » au Père Noël. Nos maisons étaient mitoyennes mais nous avions passé des soirées entières à converser à travers les murs grâce à eux. Lors de ma première année à Poudlard, j'avais beaucoup souffert de ne plus voir Val' aussi souvent qu'avant et converser par hiboux était bien moins pratique.

Lorsque j'avais retrouvé nos vieux talkies-walkies l'été précédant notre deuxième année, j'avais alors émis l'idée de les modifier magiquement afin de pouvoir s'en servir à Poudlard. Naturellement je n'en étais moi même pas capable, mais après plusieurs mois de recherche, Val' avait réussi à mettre au point notre nouveau mode de communication. Celui ci avait fait fureur, si bien que nous avions d'abord voulu en reproduire pour les commercialiser. Malheureusement pour nous, Lily avait vendu la mèche à son oncle, celui qui tenait le magasin de farces et attrapes et il nous avait devancées.

En même temps si Val', alors élève de deuxième année avait réussi à mettre au point nos talkies-walkies, c'est que ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué, si brillante fut-elle.

Je sortis l'appareil rose bonbon - bien qu'un peu plus pâle qu'il y a plusieurs années – de mon sac et en tirai l'antenne rétractable avant de répondre.

- Cinq sur cinq, vous êtes où ?

- Alors comment ça s'est passé le cours ? C'est quoi les modifications du programme ? Et Beetson, il est plutôt cool ou plutôt dur ?

- Je te raconterais quand on vous aura rejoint, mais ça ira sûrement plus vite si tu me dis où vous êtes ! m'exaspérai-je.

- On est dans le parc, sous le vieux saule, dépêchez vous, on veut tout savoir !

Lily et Val' nous attendaient en compagnie d'Hugo et d'une bonne partie des Gryffondor de sixième année. Ils s'étonnèrent de l'état dans lequel j'étais et Lily commença à s'affairer autour de moi à coups de sorts de séchage et de nettoyage. Nous leurs racontâmes en détail notre premier cours de DCFM, ils rirent lorsque Louis leur raconta mon échec cuisant et s'enthousiasmèrent lorsque nous leur parlâmes des nouveautés.

Le reste de la semaine ne se passa pas très bien pour moi. Les professeurs entamaient fort l'année en nous apprenant de nouveaux sorts que, bien entendu, je ne réussissais pas et ce malgré l'aide de Maeko qui était ma partenaire en Sortilèges. En Botanique, nous devions rempoter des sortes de plantes carnivores. Rien de trop compliqué, mais ayant raté mon sort d'anesthésie, ma plante s'était réveillée et avait manqué de me manger un doigt.

Mais l'apogée de mon horrible semaine fut le double cours de Potions du Professeur Higgs. Louis m'avait confié une tache simple à faire : couper les racines de Livèche en morceaux et les incorporer à la potion lorsqu'il me le dirait. Je m'étais appliquée et j'avais versé les morceaux de racines tandis qu'il allait chercher un nouvel ingrédient. À la fin de la potion, j'étais fière de moi : tout avait l'air correct. La potion était d'un joli bleu et bouillonnait doucement, tout comme le décrivait notre manuel.

- J'y crois pas, on a réussi ! m'écriai-je, troublant le lourd silence qui régnait dans les cachots.

Aussitôt, une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers nous et le Professeur Higgs afficha une mine surprise avant de s'avancer lentement vers nous. Il se pencha au dessus de notre chaudron et examina son contenu d'un air critique. Louis et moi nous tenions face à lui, la fierté se lisant sans peine sur nos deux visages.

Mais soudain, un grondement se fit entendre. Le Professeur tenta de reculer mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Le chaudron explosa littéralement, envoyant de la mixture bleue et brûlante un peu partout et recouvrant entièrement le Professeur qui se mit à hurler des insultes dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence.

Une odeur des plus nauséabondes envahit les cachots qui furent évacués dans le chaos le plus total. Le professeur fut mené à l'infirmerie et Louis et moi fûmes interrogés afin de savoir ce qui avait fait rater notre potion. J'eus alors l'horreur de constater qu'une fois de plus, tout était de ma faute.

- Qui a versé les morceaux de racine de Livèche dans la potion ? demanda Mrs Pomfresh, une vieille femme rabougrie et toute ridée qui paraissait être aussi vieille que le château, passant en revue toute la préparation.

- C'est moi, fis-je d'une petite voix.

- Et tu as bien prononcé la formule ?

- Oh non, ça c'est Louis qui l'a fait.

- On ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle rate la formule, renchérit-il.

L'infirmière nous regarda d'un drôle d'air avant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

- La bonne nouvelle, reprit-elle, c'est que votre Professeur se remettra très rapidement et que les quelques éclaboussures que vous et vos camarades ont reçu ne seront d'aucun danger. La moins bonne nouvelle c'est que vous ne savez visiblement pas prendre en compte les précautions de base à appliquer lors de la réalisation d'une potion. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que celui qui verse un ingrédient doit être celui qui prononce la formule associée.

Je regardais Louis qui me regardait également. Comment avions nous pu laisser passer cette règle de base ? Je m'en voulu énormément de n'avoir pas relu mes cours pendant les vacances. Bien sûr, Louis aussi aurait dû le savoir, mais il n'était pas un excellent élève lui non plus. Sauf que pour sa part, cela relevait uniquement d'un évident manque de travail, je lui en voulais d'ailleurs beaucoup pour ça. Moi j'avais beau travailler d'arrache-pied, j'étais nulle et je n'y pouvais rien, mais lui s'il s'en était donné la peine, il aurait pu être bon élève.

Il pensait sûrement que son physique assurerait pour lui plus tard. Oui assurément il pourrait faire carrière dans la mode. Moi par contre je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je ferais plus tard. Au début, j'avais pensé que je finirais vendeuse dans une petite boutique du Chemin de Traverse ou de Pré-au-Lard et puis Lily m'avait obtenu un petit boulot dans le magasin de farces et attrapes de son oncle pendant les vacances d'été. Je m'étais très vite rendue compte que déplacer sans magie des caisses pleines et prêtes à vous exploser à la figure à tout moment, ça n'était pas des plus reposant.

Louis et moi fûmes consignés dans notre salle commune jusqu'à ce que notre Professeur de Potion soit à nouveau en mesure de nous punir lui-même. Nous passâmes plusieurs heures à regarder par la fenêtre les autres élèves s'amuser dans le parc du château. Il faisait vraiment un temps de rêve ce jour là. Ce ne fut que vers dix-neuf heures que l'on vint nous chercher pour le dîner.

Plus tard, Val' me raconta qu'ils avaient entendu Higgs hurler « J'ENLEVE CINQUANTE POINTS A POUFSOUFFLE ! » depuis le bord du lac noir, où elle faisait des ricochets avec Lily.

Et voilà, moins d'une semaine après la rentrée, Poufsouffle était déjà dans les négatifs. Mais notre Professeur n'en resta pas là. Nous fûmes également collés tout le samedi après midi, avec pour mission si nous l'acceptions – enfin à vrai dire nous n'avions pas trop le choix – de retranscrire toutes les règles de sécurité de base à respecter en cours de Potions.

Le lendemain soir, lorsque je rentrai dans notre salle commune après avoir passé une journée des plus ennuyeuses, Annie Duncan me prit à l'écart.

- Tu fais toujours des prédictions ? me demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

- Euh, oui toujours.

- J'aimerais que tu m'en fasses une. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai de quoi payer, ajouta-t-elle devant mon air hésitant.

- Très bien. Mais avant il faut que tu saches que savoir ce que nous réserve l'avenir n'est pas forcément bon à savoir, parfois il vaut mieux se réserver quelques surprises. Maintenant si tu veux toujours de ma prédiction, sache aussi que je ne prédis rien en ce qui concerne les examens, que ce soit à propos des sujets ou des résultats.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment puis acquiesça. Je l'entraînai donc vers un coin un peu plus calme de la salle commune et commençai à lui demander les quelques renseignements qu'il me fallait.

- J'aimerais demander à Louis de sortir avec moi, mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir s'il va accepter.

- D'accord. Quand et comment comptes-tu lui demander ?

- Lundi après les cours et euh... je voulais attendre qu'il sorte d'Arithmancie et puis je lui demanderais si je peux lui parler en privé, enfin je pense.

- Hmm. Ok, je vais voir ça. Surtout n'essaie pas de faire quoi que ce soit tant que je ne t'ai rien dit d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça à nouveau et je commençai à me concentrer sur son visage. Elle avait de jolis yeux noisette, un peu comme ceux de Lily. Sauf qu'au lieu d'être mis en valeur par une impressionnante crinière rousse, ils étaient encadrés par une douce chevelure châtain qui rappelait leur éclat. Alors que je me faisais ces réflexions, je me sentis glisser doucement vers ma vision.

_Annie Duncan était adossée en face de la porte, attendant que les élèves de sixième année sortent de leur cours. Elle était nerveuse et triturait un pan de sa jupe. Quand enfin la cloche retentit, elle se redressa et scruta le flot d'élèves qui se déversait hors de la salle. Louis passa la porte en dernier, riant à s'en tenir les côtes. Je le suivais de près, lui lançant des regards assassins. Annie s'avança timidement._

_- Louis, je peux te parler deux minutes ? fit-elle._

_- Euh oui, bien sûr, répondit-il surpris._

_Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart et commencèrent à discuter. Au fur et à mesure, le sourire d'Annie s'agrandissait. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Louis se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche._

Lorsque je repris conscience, Annie ouvrait des yeux ronds. Il paraissait qu'il était étrange de me voir pendant mes visions, mais j'avais eu tellement de versions différentes que je ne savais pas réellement à quoi je ressemblais dans ces moments là.

- Surtout, ne change rien à tes projets, lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Ravie, elle m'adressa un immense sourire avant de me glisser trois Gallions dans les mains. Elle rejoignit ensuite ses amies qui commencèrent à pousser de grands cris surexcités. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Dans ces moments là je me demandais toujours si je devais les prévenir que leur histoire avec Louis durerait au maximum une semaine - grand record détenu par cette chère Van Hogen. Puis je me disais que vu le nombre faramineux de filles qu'il avait séduites pour ensuite les laisser tomber comme de vieux devoirs de Potions ratés, elles étaient forcément déjà au courant. Enfin j'imagine qu'elles n'espéraient pas toutes changer sa manière d'être... N'est-ce pas ?

Après cela, je montais rapidement me coucher, épuisée d'avoir passé l'après midi à me tourner les pouces. Je restais un moment dans mon lit, sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Gros tas, roulé en boule près de mon oreille gauche, ronronnait plus fort qu'un moteur, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à m'endormir. Et plusieurs minutes plus tard, au lieu des bras de Morphée, ce fut tout autre chose qui vint à moi.

* * *

Une ptite review, ça ne vous coute rien et ça fait vraiment plaisir (même si vous n'avez pas aimé! parce que dans ce cas, je veux savoir pourquoi =D)


	3. Chapitre 3 - Excès coloré

Et voici donc le 3ème chapitre! si je me souviens bien, on rentre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet =D

* * *

_Il y avait un tableau qui représentait une partie de chasse à courre. En face il y avait une porte et derrière cette porte il y avait une Grande Salle de réunion. Des tables étaient disposées en U et de larges fenêtres donnaient sur le parc du château. Une vieille pendule était accrochée au mur de gauche et affichait vingt-trois heures trente. La porte s'ouvrit et la directrice entra, suivie de près par les Professeurs Higgs, Flitwick, Beetson, Londubat, Vector, Carter et Trelawney. Ils semblait pris dans une conversation très animée. La directrice leva les mains afin de capter l'attention de ses collègues qui se turent un à un._

_- Bien, comme vous me l'avez demandé, nous voici réunis dans le but de parler du cas de Miss Leah Flynn, énonça-t-elle._

Je sortis de ma transe et sautai hors de mon lit, bousculant Gros Tas au passage, lequel émit un miaulement indigné. Je regardai l'heure : vingt-trois heures quinze. Il me restait donc un quart d'heure pour arriver à cette salle. J'avais reconnu le tableau en face de la porte, il me fallait maintenant me rendre au sixième étage sans me faire repérer par le vieux Rusard.

J'enfilai ma cape par dessus mon pyjama, attrapait Droma et me faufilait hors de ma chambre. Ma peluche serrée contre moi, je déambulais pieds nus dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, rasant les murs et sursautant au moindre bruit.

Ça n'était pas la première fois que je sortais de la salle commune après le couvre feu, d'ailleurs aucun élève normalement constitué ne s'était jamais promené la nuit dans le château, mais cela me faisait toujours aussi peur. Ce n'était pas tant le risque de me faire prendre, en réalité j'avais très peur du noir. Je me déplaçais donc très lentement, tentant de calmer les battements erratiques de mon cœur et chantonnant un air de musique dans ma tête pour m'empêcher de penser aux Mangemorts qui attendaient que j'arrive au coin du couloir pour m'_Avada Kedavriser_.

J'atteignis tout de même le sixième étage dans les temps et sans même me faire kidnapper. J'eus alors à peine le temps de me cacher derrière une tapisserie que la Directrice et les Professeurs passèrent le coin du couloir. Heureusement pour moi, lancés en plein débat, ils ne remarquèrent pas mes pieds qui dépassaient. Une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés, j'attendis un moment avant de m'avancer vers la porte. Je sortis l'oreille à rallonge que Louis m'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire de ma poche et la collait contre la porte.

- ...réunis dans le but de parler du cas de Miss Leah Flynn.

- C'est une vrai calamité ! s'exclama la voix du Professeur Andrew Carter.

- Minerva êtes vous bien sûre qu'elle n'est pas une Moldue ? s'égosilla Fillius Flitwick.

- Je vous trouve dur avec cette petite, elle fait des efforts tout de même, me défendit Septima Vector qui enseignait l'Arithmancie.

- Elle a failli me tuer pour de bon ! s'indigna Terence Higgs, ce cher Professeur de Potions.

- Elle ne sait même pas lancer un _E__xpelliarmus_, fit Maximus Beetson d'un ton factuel.

- Vous rigolez j'espère, cette petite a un véritable don, je sens... je sens beaucoup de magie émaner de sa personne, fit enfin Sibylle Trelawney de sa voix mystérieuse.

Un grand silence accueillit cette déclaration et je ne pouvais que les imaginer, dévisageant le Professeur de Divination comme si elle venait de dire la pire des idioties possibles. Ce fut la directrice qui rompit enfin le silence.

- Si je vous ai réunis, ce n'est pas pour débattre de ses aptitudes. J'ai reçu dernièrement une lettre du département de la recherche du Ministère de la magie. Deux de leurs chercheurs sont en quête d'un sujet pour leur étude qui porte justement sur les élèves en grande difficulté magiquement. Ils pensent pouvoir mettre au point un programme qui permettrait à un tel élève de se remettre au niveau d'un élève lambda.

Je reculais de la porte, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. J'étais à ce point nulle que j'allais servir de cobaye à deux Gugus du département de la recherche ? Il devait y avoir une erreur. Sur le chemin du retour, je n'eus pas peur, j'étais bien trop occupée à me repasser en boucle la conversation dont j'avais été témoin. Mais ce n'est qu'en arrivant enfin dans ma salle commune que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je m'affalai dans un vieux sofa, face à la cheminée dans laquelle quelques braises rougeoyaient encore, et les laissaient couler le long de mes joues.

J'étais nulle, nulle, nulle et archi nulle ! J'aurais mieux fait d'aller étudier dans un collège Moldu comme ma mère l'aurait voulu, tout aurait été bien plus simple. Je ruminais un moment mes sombres pensées avant de monter me coucher. Gros tas m'accueillit en ronronnant bruyamment avant de frotter sa tête contre mes joues mouillées, y collant des poils roux et blancs.

Ma mère m'avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'endormir avec des idées noires parce qu'on les ressassait toute la nuit et qu'on se réveillait plus triste et déprimé encore. Il faut croire qu'elle avait raison. Le lendemain matin, je n'eus même pas la force de protester quand Maryna Van Hogen passa plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain avant de me laisser le champ libre. Elle dut le remarquer car elle ne fit aucune réflexion désobligeante, se contentant de m'ignorer. De toute façon c'était le week-end, je pouvais bien passer toute la journée dans la salle de bain si ça me chantait. Louis fit une drôle de tête en me voyant débarquer les cheveux en pétard et l'œil aussi vif qu'un Veracrasse – qui soit dit en passant n'a pas d'yeux. Mais il ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits.

- C'est quoi cette tête de déterrée ? Faut dormir la nuit hein.

- Pfff...

- T'as plus de répartie que ça d'habitude, je suis déçu.

- Bouffon.

- Oh allez Leah, encore un petit effort !

Excédée, je me plantais devant lui les poings sur les hanches et me mit à déballer de plus en plus fort.

- Écoutes Dushnock, j'ai passé la pire soirée de ma vie hier et j'ai mal dormi alors viens pas me les briser dès le matin si tu ne veux pas avoir une belle trace de main sur ta jolie joue de sale gamin insupportable. Ah et arrêtes de me regarder ton petit sourire idiot, je suis sérieuse tu... tu m'énerves !

Il y avait peu de monde dans la salle commune en ce samedi matin, mais le peu d'élèves qui étaient là nous dévisageaient. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de m'énerver, ni d'être de méchante humeur, mais d'après certains ça valait le détour. Louis mit un petit moment avant de répondre.

- Verbalement c'est mieux, mais tu devrais améliorer ton attitude, on dirait ma grand mère quand James allume un Feuxfou Fuseboum à l'intérieur.

- Raaaah !

Je l'attrapai par le col et le secouai d'avant en arrière. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et la frustration me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ? Tu m'énerves, c'est vraiment pas le jour, ni l'heure, ni le moment, tu m'énerves, tu m'énerves, tu m'énerves ! Je déteste quand t'es comme ça tu comprends ? Non tu ne comprends pas parce que tu ne comprends jamais rien de toute façon !

Si Louis avait été un prunier alors à cet instant il n'y aurait sûrement plus une prune accrochée à ses branches. Posant mon front contre son buste, les mains toujours agrippées à son col, je me forçais à respirer lentement. Louis resta un moment sans réaction avant de m'entourer de ses bras.

- Moi j'aime bien quand tu t'énerves, ça prouve que contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, tu ne te laisses pas toujours faire. Et puis ma Grand Mère c'est la plus géniale des grand mères du monde, ça devrait être un honneur pour toi que je te compare à elle. Bon tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

- Il s'est passé que je vais servir de cobaye à deux chercheurs du Ministère qui pensent qu'ils peuvent m'aider à avoir de meilleurs résultats.

- Hein, mais tu rigoles, c'est super cool !

- Super cool ? Super cool ! Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! Tu te rends compte que ça fait de moi une nullité sans nom ?

- Si, Leah.

- Ah ça c'est fin.

La journée fut tranquille. Il faisait beau et nous passâmes la matinée à flâner dans le parc du château avec nos amis Gryffondor. L'après midi fut plus fastidieux pour Louis et moi puisque nous dûmes la passer dans les cachots, sous la surveillance du vieux Rusard, pour la colle que nous avait valu notre potion explosive. Dans la soirée, je fus convoquée dans le bureau du Professeur Carter, maître de Métamorphose et accessoirement directeur de la maison Poufsouffle.

Il m'y reçut avant le dîner en compagnie d'Axel Hopkins, poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle de l'année précédente. À Poufsouffle, contrairement aux autres maisons, la tradition voulait que chaque année tous les postes soient remis en jeu. Ainsi il arrivait (certes rarement) que d'une année sur l'autre tous les membres de l'équipe aient changé. Cela permettait de laisser leur chance aux plus jeunes, qui n'étaient donc pas obligés d'attendre le départ d'un ancien joueur pour qu'une place se libère, et a contrario de ne pas garder un joueur médiocre qui aurait été pris par défaut pendant une année.

- Miss Flynn, commença le Professeur en me faisant signe de m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'Hopkins.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Bien je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. Mais tout d'abord, comptez vous participer aux sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch cette année ?

- Non, pas plus que les autres années Professeur, répondis-je avec un sourire navré.

J'aurais bien aimé être batteuse. Petite j'avais joué au base-ball et je n'étais pas trop mauvaise. Malheureusement pour moi, il se trouvait que j'avais le vertige. J'étais donc incapable de voler tout en lâchant le manche de mon balai, pas très pratique pour renvoyer un Cognard.

- Très bien, continua le Professeur. Les sélections auront lieu le week-end prochain, je peux donc compter sur vous pour l'organisation.

- Comme d'habitude, assurai-je.

- Parfait, vous pouvez disposer. Ah Miss Flynn, me retint-il après qu'Hopkins ait passé la porte. Il serait à souhaiter que Poufsouffle n'ait plus à déplorer de telles pertes de points à l'avenir.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil tandis que je me sentis rougir et bafouillais ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un « désolé ». Lors du dîner, Hopkins et moi nous occupâmes de prévenir toute la maison Poufsouffle de se présenter à vingt heures trente dans notre salle commune. À l'heure prévue, celle ci était bondée. Perchée sur une chaise, j'essayais désespérément depuis plusieurs minutes d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde quand Louis eut pitié de moi et m'appliqua un « _Sonorus_ ».

- S'il vous plaît, commençai-je de ma voix amplifiée. Samedi prochain auront lieu les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison. Je m'adresse surtout aux première années qui ne doivent pas savoir comment cela se passe, je rappelle tout de même que vous pouvez tous vous présenter à partir de votre deuxième année et pour n'importe quel poste. Pour cela, il faut aller vous inscrire auprès de Mrs Dawson, le Professeur de Vol. Pour ceux qui ne souhaitent ou ne peuvent pas faire partie de l'équipe, votre maison a tout de même besoin de vous ! Je vous donne à tous rendez vous samedi à neuf heures du matin sur le terrain de Quidditch, vous regarderez les épreuves de sélection puis déciderez de la composition de l'équipe. Le capitaine sera élu par les membres de l'équipe ainsi formée.

Je marquai une pause pour que l'information fasse son chemin puis repris.

- Je sais qu'il est tentant de voter pour son pote de dortoir mais je vous demanderais à tous de garder à l'esprit que notre équipe doit être la meilleure possible. N'oubliez pas que notre but est de gagner la coupe alors le sort de notre maison est entre vos mains. Sur ce je laisse la parole à Axel Hopkins, capitaine de l'équipe de l'année dernière qui vous expliquera mieux que moi les modalités des épreuves de sélection selon les postes des joueurs.

Hopkins faisait la même taille que moi lorsque j'étais debout sur la chaise, il se contenta donc de se redresser pour entamer ses explications. Lorsqu'il eut finit, la salle commune explosa d'un brouhaha infernal. Chacun y allait de son avis, de sa question, tous les Poufsouffle étaient surexcités.

- Tu vas te représenter ? demandai-je à Louis lorsque je l'eus rejoint.

- Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je ne vais pas abandonner mon poste au sommet de ma gloire !

- Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête... En parlant de tête, tu feras attention la tienne a triplé de volume.

Louis était poursuiveur dans l'équipe depuis trois ans et rêvait d'être un jour capitaine. Je détestais l'avouer mais il se débrouillait très bien. Quand à moi, si je n'avais pas pu entrer dans l'équipe, je m'illustrais en tant que commentatrice des matchs de Poudlard, le tout en étroite collaboration avec Valda. Je n'avais pas de problème pour prendre la parole en public, j'étais même plutôt à l'aise et Val' et moi formions un duo de choc lorsque nous commentions le Quidditch. Je dois dire que les spectateurs rigolaient bien, surtout lors des matchs Gryffondor-Poufsouffle.

La semaine suivante passa rapidement, bien que nous croulions sous les devoirs. Le lundi, comme je l'avais prédit, Louis accepta de sortir avec Annie Duncan. Mais au grand damne de celle ci, Louis passait plus de temps sur le terrain de Quidditch qu'à l'embrasser baveusement. D'ailleurs, mon commerce de vision s'intensifia avec l'approche des sélections pour les quatre maisons. Le mercredi, je dus cependant faire face à un phénomène des plus étranges. Je venais de sortir de mon cours de Divination, l'un des rares cours avec celui d'Astronomie dans lequel j'étais à l'aise, lorsqu'une Serdaigle de septième année m'apostropha. Jane Hollies, amie de longue date de cette chère Dominique Weasley, se tenait devant moi, l'air un peu nerveuse.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler en _privé_ ? demanda-t-elle en lançant des regards autour d'elle, sûrement par peur que Dominique ne la voie en ma compagnie.

- Viens, fis-je en l'entraînant dans une salle vide. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu vois qui est Cassy June, le nouvel élève ?

- Oui, répondis-je en me remémorant le beau brun.

- Dom' pense qu'il veut sortir avec moi car il ne répond pas comme elle le voudrait à ses avances...

Intéressant.

- Et tu voudrais savoir s'il voudrait être ton copain ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-elle d'un air horrifié. J'ai déjà un petit ami.

Oui c'était vrai, Jane Hollies sortait depuis près de deux ans avec un Serpentard d'un an de plus qu'elle qui avait quitté Poudlard l'année précédente. Cela m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

- Je veux juste m'assurer que c'est faux, mais je ne veux pas aller lui demander. Est-ce que tu pourrais voir ce qu'il répondrait si je lui posais la question ?

- Oui je peux, il faut juste que tu me dises exactement quelle question tu veux lui poser, où et quand tu veux la lui poser. Mais avant il faut que tu saches que savoir ce que nous réserve l'avenir n'est pas forcément bon à savoir, parfois il vaut mieux se réserver quelques surprises, récitai-je d'une voix monocorde. Et bien sûr ce n'est pas gratuit.

- Bien sûr, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon je ne sais pas, je suppose que je lui demanderais ce soir dans notre salle commune et je lui dirais 'Bonsoir June, je peux te parler ? Je voulais juste savoir si je te plaisais ?', enfin peut être que je ne le dirais pas aussi directement, mais tu as saisi l'idée.

Après lui avoir recommandé de ne rien faire pendant ma vision, je me concentrai sur son visage... Mais rien ne vint. Je réessayais plusieurs fois sans comprendre pourquoi je n'avais pas de vision. Hollies dut lire la panique sur mes traits car elle me lança un regard inquiet, sans pour autant me déranger puisque je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire. J'inspirais profondément.

- Tu n'as pas dû me donner assez de précisions, je n'arrive pas à voir quoi que ce soit, fis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Hollies afficha une moue appliquée et tenta de me décrire le plus précisément la scène, telle qu'elle se la représentait. Je me concentrais à nouveau sans grand espoir. Quand je n'avais pas assez de détails, mes visions étaient certes floues voire inexploitables mais jamais inexistantes. Comme je le pressentais, rien ne se produisit. Je poussai un gémissement de frustration. Mon don n'avait pas pu s'envoler comme ça, non c'était impossible, la seule once de magie qu'il y avait en moi ne pouvait pas m'avoir quitté !

Il fallait que je vérifie. Voyons... comment Zitshweger aurait-il réagit à une telle demande de la part d'Hollies ? C'est avec un grand soulagement que j'accueillis une vision de Zitshweger, tellement abasourdi qu'il en tombait de sa chaise, avant de répondre affirmativement à la question. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Hollies se tenait toujours devant moi, visiblement pleine d'espoir. Je décidais d'essayer une dernière fois, mais rien n'y fit : il m'était impossible de connaître la réponse de Cassy June à une simple question.

- Je... je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vois rien. Je ne comprends pas, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

- Mais tu as bien vu quelque chose il y a deux minutes !

- Ah oui ça... Ben surtout ne pose pas la question à Zitshweger.

- Oh, fit-elle déçue. D'accord. Merci quand même.

Elle se leva et sortit de la salle, me laissant seule avec ce nouveau mystère.

Les jours qui suivirent, je constatais avec apaisement que mon don était toujours présent, tant que ma prédiction n'impliquait pas Cassy June. J'en vint donc à refuser les demandes le concernant, me contentant d'excuses plus où moins vaseuses. Je craignais malheureusement que ces demandes se fassent de plus en plus courantes. En effet, June plaisait énormément à la gent féminine de Poudlard.

Le samedi matin, je me levai tôt et rejoignis Axel Hopkins dans la Grande Salle. La table de Poufsouffle était plus remplie que les tables des autres maisons qui avaient leurs sélections un peu plus tard, mais les Poufsouffles déjà présents mangeaient peu. Il s'agissait en grande partie de ceux qui se présentaient aux sélections et le stress commençait à se faire sentir. Je m'assis entre Louis et Hopkins et tentais de les dérider.

- Ça fait trois ans que vous vous présentez et trois ans que vous faites partie de l'équipe alors faîtes pas cette tête ! Au pire, vous ne serez pas pris, place aux jeunes, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Apparemment ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Hopkins devint très pâle et sa fourchette – déjà peu remplie – lui échappa des mains, quand à Louis il me fusilla du regard.

- Euh, c'était une blague ? fis-je d'une petite voix. En tout cas, si vous ne mangez pas plus que ça, je ne voudrais pas de vous dans mon équipe.

- C'est quoi ce chantage ? Tu dois voter selon les performances, c'est même toi qui l'as dit, s'écria Louis qui avait retrouvé la voix.

- Eh bien je ne veux pas dans notre équipe de gens qui se laissent tellement submerger par le stress qu'ils en oublient de manger, t'imagines le massacre si un joueur fait une crise d'hypoglycémie en plein match ?

Pan, dans les dents ! Les Poufsouffle qui étaient à porté de voix me regardèrent interloqués avant de tous se resservir largement. Parfois je me demandais comment les élèves de ma maison avaient bien pu survivre avant mon arrivée.

Louis et Axel Hopkins furent repris dans l'équipe, ainsi qu'Amy Dubois la troisième poursuiveuse de l'année précédente. Les autres postes furent accordés à de nouveaux joueurs. Le soir même, Louis rompit avec Annie Duncan avant d'aller fanfaronner dans la salle commune. Van Hogen en profita d'ailleurs pour tenter une approche pas tout à fait subtile. Devant tant d'arrogance, je ne pus que lever les yeux au ciel et aller féliciter les autres membres de notre équipe. L'attrapeuse, Violett Davies, une quatrième année, se révéla fort sympathique et très enthousiaste en plus d'être douée. Cette année, Poufsouffle remporterait le championnat et je ne disais pas ça seulement parce que je le disais chaque année.

* * *

Reviewer, c'est bon pour la santé =D Je dis ça, je ne dis rien, bien sûr ^^

Allez, pour la peine, une petite explication:

Pourquoi Leah s'appelle-t-elle Leah?

Alors déjà parce que ma meilleure amie d'enfance s'appelle Léa et que j'aime beaucoup ce prénom.  
Ensuite, parce que quand j'ai commencé à écrire, j'avais la chanson "Léa" de Louise Attaque dans la tête. J'aime bien cette chanson.  
Mais bon, n'oublions pas que ma fic se passe en Angleterre, donc je ne pouvais pas l'appeler Léa en tant que tel.  
Et puis entre temps, j'ai regardé le film "Juno" (très sympa, si vous n'avez pas d'idée de film à voir...). Or, comment s'appelle la meilleure amie de Juno? Tadadaaaaaaaaaa... Leah!

Alors bon, on peut dire que Leah est un peu la meilleure amie par excelence, pour Valda bien sûr, mais aussi par certains aspects pour Louis, pour Maeko et même pour Lily, sans forcément s'en rendre compte.

Et voilà comment a été nommée Leah Flynn. (Pour le Flynn, l'origine est toute autre, ça vient de Flynn Rider, le copain de Raiponce... parce qu'ilétrosaixy =P)

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 qui s'appellera "L'oeuvre des fées" ^^


	4. Chapitre 4 - L'oeuvre des fées

Comme promis, voila le chapitre 4. Je suis vraaaaaaaaaiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis avec internet =/ Enfin, le 5 arrivera tout de même dimanche, si tout se passe comme prévu ^^

* * *

Les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle ainsi que le mystère de Cassy June m'empêchèrent de trop penser aux chercheurs du Ministère qui voulaient faire de moi leur cobaye. Mais lorsque Louis s'assit à côté de moi dans le canapé défoncé de la salle commune de Poufsouffle le dimanche matin, ce fut autre chose qui détourna mon attention. Louis était d'une humeur massacrante.

- T'as mangé du Rusard au petit déjeuner ou on t'a viré de l'équipe ?

- Pire ! C'est encore Hopkins qui est capitaine.

- C'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut.

- La preuve, tu veux être douée en magie, fit-il avec mauvaise foi.

- C'était petit ça. Mais on va dire que je te pardonne, moi au moins je ne veux pas être capitaine à la place du capitaine... depuis trois ans.

- Je m'en fiche, moi au moins j'ai toutes les filles que je veux.

Ce n'était pas très gentil. Hopkins voulait sortir avec la sœur de Louis depuis bien longtemps et enchaînait les refus sans jamais désespérer. Je le trouvais bien courageux, moi qui n'osais même pas avouer à ma meilleure amie qu'Hugo Weasley me plaisait. Je décidais donc de défendre Hopkins.

- N'importe quoi, tu ne peux pas avoir toutes les filles que tu veux.

- Ah oui ? Cite moi en une.

- Euh... Tes sœurs.

- Ça ne compte pas, ce ne sont pas des filles, ce sont mes sœurs !

- Si elles n'étaient pas des filles elles seraient tes frères.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Admettons. Moi alors.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Bien sûr que o... commençai-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

Je ne pus cependant aller plus loin car au moment où son regard capta le mien, tout autour de nous sembla s'effacer. Seuls ses magnifiques yeux bleus marquaient à présent mon esprit embrumé. Ses yeux et ses lèvres qui m'attiraient irrémédiablement. Et plus je m'approchais, plus son odeur m'enivrait. Je levais une main et attrapait une mèche de ses cheveux si... blonds ?

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je reculais d'un coup, encore sous le choc, avant d'abattre violemment ma main sur la joue de Louis.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! m'écriai-je.

- Oh j'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il en se tenant la joue, toi non plus ça ne compte pas, tu es comme ma sœur.

- La prochaine fois que tu me refais le coup de la Vélane je te jure que je t'étripe c'est bien clair ?

- N'en fais pas tout un plat, c'est pas si terrible de m'embrasser... enfin à ce qu'il parait. Ceci dit, on en revient à ce que je disais : je peux avoir toutes les _filles_ que je veux. T'as qu'à voir Van Hogen, je crois que je pourrais la faire ramper aux pieds de Higgs si je voulais.

- Tu t'entends parler ? répondis-je, choquée. Moi je persiste à dire que toutes les filles ne sont pas assez bêtes pour tomber dans ton piège. Tiens par exemple Maeko Lee-Ylang, elle ne voudra jamais sortir avec toi.

- On parie ?

- Trois Chocogrenouilles.

- Tenu.

Je me frottais les mains mentalement. J'avais deviné que Maeko en pinçait pour Louis quelques mois auparavant, mais je savais qu'elle avait peur de la façon qu'il avait d'être avec les filles. Elle ne serait pas facile à avoir pour Louis, ce qui promettait d'être intéressant. Mince, c'était à Serpentard que j'aurais dû être envoyée !

Lorsque je me levai pour me dégourdir les jambes, je croisai le regard courroucé de Van Hogen, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Dehors je marchai au hasard des couloirs, saluant les personnes que je connaissais et échangeant les derniers potins. Au détour d'un couloir, je croisai ceux que j'espérais voir aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour les Scam's !

Les jumeaux Scamander, Lorcan et Lysander, quatrième année à Serdaigle, se tenaient debout sur un banc, l'un faisait la courte échelle à l'autre qui tentait de grimper sur les épaules d'une armure.

- Bonjour Leah...

- … si on te demande tu n'as rien vu, firent-ils sans m'accorder un regard.

- Comme d'habitude. Allez racontez moi, qu'avez vous fait pendant vos vacances ?

- Papa devait partir en Norvège photographier des Hippogriffes pour son prochain livre.

- Maman a insisté pour qu'on vienne avec lui, elle disait que ça serait une bonne occasion pour essayer de voir des Ronflacks cornus.

- On était déçus, on n'a pas réussis à... humpf... en voir, dit Lorcan en se hissant au sommet de l'armure.

- Par contre on a trouvé ça, continua Lysander en me tendant ce qui ressemblait à un petit scarabée.

- Et ça c'est... ?

- Un Coleoptrum Turquoise !

- Oh expliquez-moi ce que c'est !

Les jumeaux me parlèrent longuement des Coleoptrum Turquoise tout en continuant à escalader l'armure – pour récupérer une paire de baskets qu'on leur avait dérobée et accrochée au plafond. Beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard les trouvaient bizarres. Moi je les aimais beaucoup, ils me faisaient rêver avec leurs histoires à coucher dehors.

- Les fées sont vraiment désordonnées, elles n'arrêtent pas d'égarer nos affaires dans tout Poudlard, ça devient embêtant, fit enfin Lorcan en posant les pieds sur le sol, la paire de baskets à la main.

- Papa nous dit toujours que les fées n'existent pas mais je crois que là, on a bien la preuve que si, renchérit Lysander.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop vous deux ! m'exclamai-je dans un éclat de rire avant de repartir vers un autre coin du château.

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Je m'étirai en me frottant les yeux avant de me rendre compte que Van Hogen n'était plus dans son lit. Un coup d'œil à la porte – fermée – de la salle de bain me confirma mes craintes. Lorsque je me penchais pour récupérer une paire de chaussettes au pied de mon lit, je réprimai un cri d'horreur : des cheveux verts et roses étaient apparus dans mon champ de vision. Bondissant hors de mon lit, je me précipitai vers le miroir le plus proche et constatai avec horreur que l'intégralité des mes cheveux étaient verts et roses fluo.

- MARYNA VAN HOGEN ! , hurlai-je sans me soucier de réveiller la moitié du château.

- Ça ne va pas bien de hurler comme ça ? répondit-elle en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Au fait, pas mal ta nouvelle coiffure, tu lanceras peut-être une mode.

Gloussant comme une dinde, elle me laissa enfin l'accès à la salle de bain. J'avais espéré qu'un simple shampoing aurait suffit à me débarrasser de cette couleur de cheveux hideuse mais, comme il fallait s'en douter, ce ne fut pas le cas. En sortant de la salle de bain, je tentai de me jeter le contre sort mais réussis seulement à me griller un sourcil. À ce moment, j'avais non seulement l'air d'avoir enfilé une perruque de clown, mais je faisais en plus peur à voir avec mon unique sourcil.

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! De toute façon je n'aimais pas non plus ma couleur de cheveux naturelle alors ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Je m'improvisai une épaisse frange rose et verte pour cacher mon sourcil manquant et fixait le tout à l'aide d'un serre tête bleu. J'enfilai également des collants jaunes sous mon uniforme et ajoutait à ma tenue de grosses boucles d'oreilles rouges. Bien entendu je fixais pour finir une plume de paon dans mes cheveux. J'aurais sûrement pu concourir pour le meilleur déguisement du carnaval de Rio, quoi que je ne fusse pas assez dénudée.

J'aurais payé très cher pour avoir une photo de la tête que fit Louis en me voyant débarquer dans la salle commune.

- T'es vraiment pas sortable ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- Non, pas présentable. Je suis tout à fait sortable, la preuve regarde, je vais sortir habillée comme ça.

Sur ces mots je passai au travers de la tapisserie qui marquait l'entrée de notre salle commune et me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle, Louis sur mes talons, maintenant tout de même une distance de sécurité d'environ deux mètres quatre-vingt six, au cas où la couleurite aiguë soit contagieuse.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la Grande Salle, de nombreux regards se braquèrent sur moi et le rouge me monta aux joues. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si brillante idée de noyer ma nouvelle coupe sous une avalanche de couleur. Ce genre de chose m'arrivait souvent, de ne pas assumer totalement mes « si brillantes idées ». C'est ainsi que la plupart des vêtements que j'achetais se retrouvaient enfouis au fond de mon placard parce que je n'osais pas porter ce haut trop décolleté ou cette jupe trop flashie qui m'avaient pourtant semblé si jolis en magasin.

Mais cette fois je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je m'installais donc à la table de Poufsouffle comme si de rien n'était et commençai à engloutir mon petit déjeuner. La journée fut des plus monotones. Le professeur Higgs retira cinq points à Poufsouffle parce qu'on « n'avait pas idée de se présenter à un cours vêtue d'un déguisement ridicule », puis cinq autres parce que Van Hogen rata sa potion et enfin dix de plus parce qu'aucune potion n'avait été correctement réalisée par un élève de Poufsouffle.

Honnêtement, ces dix derniers points en moins étaient fondamentalement injustes. La potion que Louis et moi avions confectionné – enfin cette fois-ci je m'étais contentée de rassembler les ingrédients – était légèrement trop liquide mais de là à dire qu'elle n'avait pas été correctement réalisée... Et si le Professeur Higgs était le directeur de la maison Serpentard, ce n'était sûrement pas en nous enlevant des points qu'il allait les favoriser puisque, rappelons-le, nous étions déjà dans les négatifs. Enfin soit, admettons.

Lorsque j'eus terminé mes cours, je m'attaquais à mes devoirs. L'Arithmancie et l'Histoire de la magie me posèrent peu de problèmes, je n'avais eu qu'à vaguement reformuler les réponses trouvées dans de vieux livres de la bibliothèque. Cependant j'eus plus de mal avec mon devoir de Sortilèges. N'en étant toujours pas venue à bout après une heure et demie de recherches intensives, je me résolus à partir à la recherche de Maeko Lee-Ylang qui saurait très certainement m'aider. Je la trouvai dans le parc, en compagnie de toute une bande de Serpentard de son année.

- Maeko ! Maeko, tu pourrais m'aider pour mon devoir de sortilège ? Je n'y arrive pas toute seule, demandai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Tu aides les cas désespérés de Poufsouffle maintenant Lee-Ylang, lança aussitôt cet abruti de Cameron Kerson.

- Alors ? insistai-je en ignorant la remarque.

- Bien sûr, allons-y, répondit-elle en souriant.

Sous les ricanements de quelques-uns des Serpentard, j'entraînai Maeko vers la bibliothèque.

Lorsque j'étais arrivée à Poudlard, moi simple fille de Moldus, je ne savais pas grand chose des différentes maisons et j'avais d'abord été plutôt contente de ma répartition. La loyauté et l'amitié m'étaient apparues comme des valeurs toutes aussi nobles que celles des autres maisons et le Moine Gras, le fantôme de notre maison, m'avait beaucoup fait rire pendant le festin.

J'avais cependant bien vite déchanté en apprenant la sombre réputation de la maison Poufsouffle. « Tous des cancres », « Bons à riens », « Blaireaux » et autres « Cas désespérés », Poufsouffle semblait être la maison « poubelle ». Nous n'avions pas une seule fois gagné la coupe des quatre maisons, ni le championnat de Quidditch – bien que nous soyons grimpés à la deuxième place l'année précédente et que nous comptions bien remporter une bonne fois pour toute ce maudit championnat cette année. Mais malgré – ou plutôt grâce à – tous ces préjugés, et à mon grand désespoir, cette maison semblait très bien me convenir.

Le soir, alors que je sortais de la Grande Salle après le dîner, le Professeur Carter me demanda de le suivre. Il m'emmena dans son bureau et en referma la porte avant de me prier de m'asseoir. Il farfouilla un long moment dans les tiroirs de son bureau avant d'en sortir une liasse de parchemins qu'il étala devant moi.

- Ça ce sont vos bulletins de notes des cinq dernières années. Catastrophiques. Mais vous savez ce qui est le pire dans tout cela ? C'est que ça ne vient pas du tout d'un manque de travail comme c'est souvent le cas chez les élèves désastreux. Non, on voit bien que vous essayez de faire de votre mieux et c'est sûrement pour ça que les matières plus théoriques comme l'histoire de la magie ou l'astronomie rattrapent le tout. Mais il semble qu'à part en divination, qui rappelons-le n'est qu'une option, vous n'ayez... clairement aucun talent magique. Soyons honnêtes, mes collègues et moi-même ne savons plus quoi faire de vous.

Outch ! Décidément, le Professeur Carter n'avait aucun tact. Je me ratatinai dans mon fauteuil, attendant la suite en m'efforçant de ne pas fondre en larmes.

- Mais il semble que ce soit votre jour de chance Miss Flynn.

Ah, première nouvelle. Jusqu'ici il ne m'avait pas franchement semblé avoir passé la journée idéale.

- Poudlard a été contacté par deux personnes qui pensent avoir trouvé une méthode d'apprentissage faite pour vous. Nous avons pris la liberté de leur envoyer une copie de ces bulletins de notes et ils se sont montrés très intéressés par votre cas. Tout espoir n'est donc pas perdu.

Je remarquai qu'il avait soigneusement évité de me révéler que ces deux personnes faisaient partie du département de la recherche magique du Ministère et qu'ils allaient se servir de moi comme d'un cobaye. Bien enfoncé dans sa chaise, les mains croisées devant lui, il semblait attendre une réponse. J'avais envie de lui hurler que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide et que ces chercheurs pouvaient bien aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais, que je n'étais sûrement pas un cas isolé et que Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang ou n'importe quelle autre école étrangère fourmillait sûrement d'autres élèves qui n'avaient « clairement aucun talent magique ». Quand à la divination, ce n'était peut-être bien « qu'une option » mais l'Arithmancie également et quand quelqu'un était très bon en Arithmancie, il recevait des félicitations, pas du dédain, ce qui entre nous était criant d'injustice.

- Super !, grommelai-je à la place, avec tout l'entrain dont j'étais capable à cet instant.

- J'étais certain que la nouvelle vous réjouirait, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Vous commencerez à travailler avec eux dès demain après vos cours.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Vous voulez dire que j'aurais des heures de cours _en plus_ ? Mais professeur ce n'est pas juste, j'ai déjà à peine le temps de faire mes devoirs et...

- Ce n'est pas négociable Miss Flynn et ne vous avisez pas de sécher ces séances, elles sont obligatoires, c'est bien clair ?

Je hochai la tête d'un air abattu et il me tendit un nouvel emploi du temps. En plus de mes heures de cours habituelles, je travaillais avec les chercheurs de trois heures de l'après midi à cinq heures du soir les mardis et jeudis.

- Je suis maudite, bonjour ! lançai-je d'un air sombre à Louis qui m'attendait deux couloirs plus loin.

- Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

Je lui balançai mon poing dans l'épaule – ce qui eut pour seul effet de le faire exploser de rire – puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle commune.

- Leah ! fit alors quelqu'un derrières nous.

Lorsque je me retournais, je crus mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Hugo Weasley arrivait vers _moi_, Hugo Weasley venait de _m_'appeler, Hugo Weasley voulait _me_ parler. Je devais être plus rouge que les cheveux de Lily.

- Valda m'a dit que Lee-Ylang t'avais aidée pour le devoir de Sortilèges, tu es libre demain après midi ? J'aimerais vérifier que je n'ai pas écrit de bêtises dans le mien, j'aurais bien demandé à Lily mais les sortilèges c'est pas franchement son truc et Valda n'a pas voulu me prêter sa copie, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

Et ce très cher Professeur Carter qui avait osé prétendre que c'était mon jour de chance...

- Je suis désolée Hu... Hugo je... enfin c'est pas que... enfin je veux dire j'ai... bafouillai-je.

- Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'elle a la chance de s'être vue rajouter des heures de cours supplémentaires le mardi et le jeudi soir jusqu'à cinq heures parce qu'elle est tellement nulle qu'ils ont eu pitié d'elle et lui ont gracieusement imposé des genres de cours de soutien, fit Louis d'un air des plus sadiques.

Mes joues allaient s'enflammer si je continuais à rougir ainsi. Je lançai à Louis mon regard le plus noir avant de me mettre à contempler mes chaussures en me tordant les mains.

- Oh, c'est dommage, fit Hugo sans se formaliser de la méchanceté gratuite de Louis. Il parut réfléchir un moment puis ajouta : Et tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider ce soir ? On a une petite heure avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque, ça devrait être largement suffisant.

Je ne croyais pas ma chance ! Je m'empressai d'accepter, les joues toujours rouges vives et Hugo m'entraîna vers la bibliothèque.

- Depuis quand tu fais tes devoirs sérieusement ? demandai-je cependant alors que nous marchions le long d'un couloir.

Hugo Weasley était une sorte de bête noire pour les professeurs : il était parmi les moins attentifs et sans doute le premier à chahuter en classe, mais il avait des facilités telles qu'il restait un excellent élève sans même avoir à lever le petit doigt.

- Oh tu sais, il faut que je rende au moins un ou deux devoirs excellents chaque année, comme ça ma mère est contente et elle se formalise moins de mes heures de colle.

- Ah. Mais tes devoirs sont déjà excellents sans que tu n'ai à te fouler non ?

- Si je les fais vite fait, ils valent au maximum un E et il faut que j'obtienne un ou deux O pour ma mère.

Cette conversation avait le don de me démoraliser alors je changeai bien vite de sujet. À mon grand soulagement il n'insista pas et essaya même de me remonter le moral en me racontant des blagues.

Le lendemain après-midi, c'est en traînant les pieds que je me rendis au troisième étage après mes cours. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle que m'avait désigné le Professeur Carter, elle était vide. Je m'assis à un bureau et sortis un parchemin et une plume, puis croisai les mains devant moi et attendis. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors que je me décidais à partir, une détonation me fit sursauter. Étouffant un cri suraigu, je me tournai vers la porte juste à temps pour voir entrer deux hommes couverts de suie.

- Tu vois Graam, je te l'avais dit, les portes ont été consolidées depuis nos années à Poudlard, disait l'un.

- Je m'incline, tu avais raison, répondit l'autre en examinant la porte. Mais quand même, il faut un sacré sort de protection pour qu'elle ait résisté à mon explosion.

_Son_ explosion ? Qui étaient-ils ces hommes au juste, des fous échappés d'Azkaban ? Au moment où je m'apprêtais à prendre la fuite avant qu'ils n'aient remarqué ma présence, les deux se tournèrent vers moi. Je remarquai alors qu'ils étaient en tous points identiques, depuis leurs cheveux châtains en bataille jusqu'à leurs yeux bruns pétillants de malice : des jumeaux. Ils devaient avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, ce qui me paraissait bien jeune pour des chercheurs en magie.

- Miss Flynn je présume, me dit le jumeau à la cravate marron.

- Oui, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Magnifique, lança le jumeau à la cravate noir d'un ton enjoué. Je suis Graam Jorkins et lui c'est mon frère, Gabe Jorkins. Mais assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Comme tu le sais sûrement, nous sommes chercheurs pour le Ministère de la magie et nos recherches portent sur...

- Graam, arrête on n'est pas sûrs que...

- Oh oui pardon. Comment te dire ça simplement...

- Disons qu'avant de pouvoir t'aider il faut que tu remplisses certains critères, pour notre étude.

- Ne te vexes pas surtout, mais si tu n'es pas ce que nous croyons, on ne pourra pas t'aider alors... Je pense que le mieux serait qu'on te suive pendant tes cours jusqu'à jeudi, pour se faire une idée de ton niveau.

J'étais abasourdie. J'avais sûrement trouvé des jumeaux encore plus étrange que les Scam's. Ils tinrent toutefois paroles et m'accompagnèrent à tous mes cours sous le regard sarcastique de Louis. S'ils ne se moquèrent pas de mes pitoyables performances, ils parurent très impressionnés lorsque je fis la démonstration de mes talents en Divination.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais cette tête, me dit Louis le jeudi matin, alors que nous nous rendions à la Grande Salle. Tu aurais pu tomber sur un vieux croulant qui t'aurais fait bosser comme une dingue mais non, les Jorkins sont super sympas.

- Je ne me suis jamais plaint, si ?

- Non, mais tu es encore de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

- Ah ça. Je me suis juste pris la tête avec Van Hogen ce matin, ma brosse à cheveux a disparu et elle affirme qu'elle ne sait pas où elle est.

- C'est parce que ce n'est pas Van Hogen qui t'a pris ta brosse, lança une voix derrière nous.

Lorcan et Lysander Scamander se rendaient eux aussi à la Grande Salle.

- Ce sont les fées, continua Lorcan. Tu n'as donc pas remarqué que depuis quelques jours elles ont cessé de ne s'en prendre qu'à nos affaires ? Elles ont déjà égaré tout plein d'objets appartenant aux élèves de Poudlard.

Je ne croyais pas aux fées, même si j'aimais les histoires que Lorcan et Lysander me racontaient sur elles. Et si des affaires disparaissaient en masse à Poudlard, pour moi il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un serial-voleur. Encore quelque chose à ajouter aux étranges événements qui arrivaient en ce moment.

* * *

Y voualaaaaaaaa =D  
Vous avez aimé/adoré/détesté/mouais bof? (railler la mention inutile)  
Et la question complémentaire : Pourquoiiii ? =P


	5. Chapitre 5 - Runes et Homozygotie

_Chapitre 5, c'est parti! =D_

* * *

Le vingt-quatre septembre était un jour spécial pour moi puisqu'il s'agissait du jour de ma naissance. Ce jour là, rien ni personne ne pouvait atteindre ma bonne humeur... enfin presque.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !, me hurla Louis quand je descendis dans la salle commune le dimanche matin.

Très content de lui, il me tendit un petit paquet rectangulaire grossièrement emballé que je m'empressai d'ouvrir.

- T'es sérieux, tu m'as offert un livre ? dis-je en regardant mon cadeau d'un air perplexe.

- Alors déjà, ce n'est pas un livre mais un carnet, ensuite tu remarqueras que la couverture est en cuir vert, ta couleur préférée si je me rappelle bien, et ensuite ce n'est pas n'importe quel carnet.

- Ah ?

- Tout de suite ça t'intéresse plus hein, rigola-t-il. En fait c'est mon père qui l'a ramené de son travail, c'est un carnet qui te permet d'écrire ce que tu veux dedans sans plume ni encre.

- Continue, ça devient passionnant, m'enthousiasmai-je.

- Il te suffit de penser à ce que tu veux y écrire et ça s'écrira tout seul.

Je poussai un cri suraigu avant d'ouvrir le carnet à la première page.

- Aujourd'hui, Louis m'a fait le plus beau cadeau que j'ai eu de toute ma vie, pensai-je très fort.

À ma grande déception, rien ne s'inscrivit. Je tentais une nouvelle fois l'expérience, me concentrant mieux mais ça n'eut pas d'avantage d'effet. Consternée, je levais les yeux vers Louis.

- Le problème, c'est que pour que ça marche, il faut que le propriétaire du carnet soit lié à celui ci... et pour ça il faut qu'il prononce cette formule, dit-il en me tendant un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit trois lignes entières de formule magique.

- J'imagine que c'est un sort compliqué à lancer...

- Très, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

- Je te déteste ! m'écriai-je alors.

Je restai abattue jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans la Grande Salle. Une immense banderole s'étirait en longueur, tenue d'un côté par Valda et de l'autre par Lily. Dessus était écrit en lettres mouvantes « Bon anniversaire Leah ». Les élèves déjà présents au petit déjeuner applaudirent tandis qu'une pluie de cadeaux se déversa sur ma tête, m'assommant à moitié. Je devais avouer que cette année, mes amis avaient fait très fort.

Je reçus un énorme paquet de friandises de la part de Maeko, un nouvel album photo de la part d'Hugo, tout un tas de bijoux et de petits bibelots magiques de la part de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, une nouvelle brosse à cheveux et un étrange porte bonheur des jumeaux Scamander, une écharpe et un bonnet jaune et noir pour Droma de mes parents, une montagne de lettres et de petits mots de diverse personnes... Et le clou du spectacle : un billet pour aller voir le concert de _The other side of Hooligans_, un groupe de musique sorcier,avec Val' et Lily pendant les vacances de Pâques.

Le reste de la journée, je fus d'excellente humeur et ne repensai pas au carnet que m'avait offert Louis. Mais plus important encore : je passai le reste de la journée avec Hugo – entre autre.

Le mardi suivant, les Jorkins se montrèrent très enthousiastes lors de mon cours supplémentaire.

- Leah, peux-tu me rappeler brièvement ce qu'on t'a appris la dernière fois ? me demanda l'un d'eux après que je me sois installée.

- Vous m'avez parlé de génétique, répondis-je sans grande conviction.

- Oui oui, mais qu'en as-tu retenu ?

- Euh, alors l'homme a vingt-trois paires de chromosomes, dans chaque paire l'un vient du père et l'autre de la mère. Chaque chromosome porte les gènes qui définissent les caractères, par exemple la couleur des yeux. Et pour chaque gène il existe plusieurs versions qu'on appelle les allèles, par exemple, si on reprend la couleur des yeux, l'allèle 'yeux verts', l'allèle 'yeux bleus'... récitai-je.

- Pas mal, conclut Jorkins numéro un. Et pour ce qui est de l'homozygotie et de l'hérérozygotie ?

- Un individu est homozygote pour un gène si l'allèle de ce gène apporté par la mère est le même que celui apporté par le père, enfin si un même gène d'une paire de chromosomes est présent sous une seule version. Au contraire il est hétérozygote si les deux allèles d'un même gène sont différents selon le chromosome sur lequel ils se trouvent.

- C'est un peu confus mais l'idée est là. Tu as fait ce que nous t'avions demandé ?, déclara Jorkins numéro deux.

- J'ai essayé, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi... dis-je incertaine. En sachant que l'homme possède vingt-trois paires de chromosomes, que chaque chromosome porte environ sept-cent gènes, que chaque gène possède approximativement trois allèles, la probabilité qu'un individu soit homozygote pour tous ses gènes est d'environ un sur dix puissance dix-sept mille.

- Pas mal, s'exclamèrent les Jorkins en cœur.

- En réalité, poursuivit l'un des deux, cette probabilité est encore plus faible car il faut compter que l'individu ne peut qu'être de sexe féminin, car les hommes ont une paire de chromosomes qui ne sont pas semblables, et il faut également que les parents de l'individu aient un génome compatible, c'est à dire qu'ils aient au moins un allèle en commun pour chaque gène.

- Sans compter que nous ne t'avons enseigné qu'une version très simplifiée de la réalité, renchérit le deuxième.

Je les regardai tour à tour complètement perdue. Pourquoi diable m'avaient-ils appris tout ça ? Est-ce que c'était censé m'aider à mieux faire obéir ma baguette ?

- Euh, Mr Jorkins ? risquai-je finalement d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? répondirent-ils d'une seule voix avant de s'entre regarder.

- Ah, je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux que tu nous appelles par nos prénoms, rigola Jorkins numéro un.

Je les observais, consternée. J'avais mis plus de deux ans avant d'arriver à différencier Lorcan et Lysander et pourtant Lorcan avait un grain de beauté au dessus de l'œil droit, contrairement à Lysander. Mais à part la couleur de leur cravate, les Jorkins étaient en tous points identiques.

- Graam porte toujours une cravate noir et moi je porte toujours une cravate coloré, ajouta-t-il en comprenant mon malaise.

- D'accord. Mr Jor... Euh Mr Gabe, je voulais juste savoir en quoi l'étude de la génétique était supposée m'aider à améliorer mes résultats scolaires, repris-je en rougissant.

- Excellente question ! s'écria ce dernier en souriant largement. Je pense que ceci est à toi.

- Ma brosse à cheveux ! m'exclamai-je en prenant l'objet qu'il me tendait.

- Nous sommes désolés, nous avons dû te l'emprunter pour vérifier que tu correspondais à notre étude... et à notre immense surprise il se trouve qu'effectivement, tu es bien ce que nous pensions, repris Gabe Jorkins.

- Homozygote pour tous tes gènes, finit son jumeau l'air tellement surexcité que pendant un moment j'eus peur qu'il ne se mette à sauter dans tous les sens.

La bonne blague. Sidérée, j'hésitais entre exploser de rire et partir en courant et en hurlant le plus loin possible de ces fous. Toujours souriants, les deux chercheurs me tendirent un parchemin sur lequel je pus lire « Analyse ADN et séquençage du génome de l'individu Leah Capucine Jenna Flynn ». Le reste du parchemin était couvert d'inscriptions incompréhensibles. Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, ils continuèrent leur dialogue visant à me prouver la véracité de leur histoire.

- Comme tu l'as sûrement compris, notre étude porte sur l'homozygotie complète. À vrai dire, nous avons repris l'étude de quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait lui-même repris de quelqu'un à son époque et ainsi de suite. Mais jusqu'ici nous sommes les seuls qui ayons enfin eu affaire à un cas concret, toi en l'occurrence. C'est merveilleux pas vrai ?

- Avant de t'avoir rencontré, nous savions que théoriquement l'homozygotie complète se caractérisait par une sorcière dont toute la magie serait concentrée dans un seul domaine. Il semble que cela se soit révélé exact pour toi, ce domaine étant dans le cas présent la divination.

- Mais en théorie, un individu homozygote complet peut devenir un sorcier « normal » grâce à un entraînement un peu spécial que nous allons commencer dès la prochaine fois. Oh Gabe, je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça un jour, c'est... Wouah !

Les Jorkins paraissaient au bord de l'extase. Au fond de moi, je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne m'étais pas enfuie en courant, c'était parce que j'espérais qu'ils disaient vrai. J'espérais de toutes mes forces pouvoir devenir une sorcière comme les autres et ne plus être qu'une Moldue améliorée. Finalement ce fut le professeur Carter qui mit fin à mon cruel dilemme.

- Enfin, je vous trouve ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Miss Flynn, veuillez regagner immédiatement votre salle commune et ne faites aucun détour c'est bien compris ?

Sous les regards surpris des Jorkins, je filai sans demander mon reste. Encore trop secouée pour désobéir, je ne fis effectivement aucun détour et ne m'interrogeai sur la raison de cette subite intervention qu'une fois affalée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Cette dernière, quasiment vide lorsque j'y étais entrée, fut rapidement bondée. Visiblement, tous les élèves avaient reçu la même consigne que moi. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, Louis se précipita vers moi, un air surexcité peint sur son joli visage.

- Je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'écria-t-il après m'avoir rejoint.

- Je suis homozygote complète, répétai-je le regard dans le vague.

- Une homo quoi ? Tu délires complètement ma pauvre, je te parle de la salle de runes !

- Je ne fais pas de runes, répondis-je d'un ton monocorde, comme si mon cerveau était passé en pilote automatique.

- Ça je le sais et je dirais même que moi non plus au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, mais je pensais que comme tu étais toute seule, tu aurais pu aller voir ce qu'il s'y passait et pourquoi on nous a tous renvoyé ici, dit-il d'un air excédé.

Cela avait eu lieu pendant mon cours supplémentaire. La salle de runes avait apparemment été mise sens dessus dessous par un groupe de personnes pour le moment non identifiées.

- Il paraît même que les murs ont été tagués, disaient les uns.

- Oui, c'était une demande de rançon, renchérissaient les autres.

- Bien sûr que non, ceux qui ont fait ça cherchaient juste quelque chose, contredisaient de nouveaux arrivants.

Une vive animation régnait parmi les élèves mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y intéresser. Les paroles des Jorkins ne cessaient de repasser en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas que croire, je ne savais même pas comment avoir la preuve de ce qu'ils avançaient. Peut-être tout simplement en continuant à me rendre à leur cours ? Après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre et si par miracle ce qu'ils prétendaient se révélait juste, peut-être que je pourrais enfin être une sorcière normale. Ça valait au moins le coup d'essayer.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je me rendis à mon cours du jeudi. Les Jorkins paraissaient ravis de me voir et plus surexcités encore que la fois précédente – si toutefois c'était possible. Ils ne me demandèrent pas si je croyais à leurs propos et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

- Comment procèdes-tu lorsque tu cherches à voir quelque chose en divination ? me demanda Gabe Jorkins, qui portait ce jour là une cravate rose vif, lorsque je me fus installée.

- Je ne sais pas trop... je crois que je me concentre sur ce que je veux savoir, mais il faut que ce soit très précis sinon je n'y arrive pas bien, enfin c'est assez confus, répondis-je.

- Bien. Alors ce que tu vas faire maintenant, c'est te concentrer de la même façon afin de réussir ton sort, enchaîna Graam. Pour tout te dire, actuellement tous tes pouvoirs sont accumulés dans une seule branche magique. Ce que nous voulons faire, c'est réussir à concentrer une partie de cette magie dans les autres branches, tout en continuant à perfectionner ton don en divination.

Je ne comprenais pas bien comment je devais m'y prendre exactement mais j'essayai. Un simple « _E__xpelliarmus_ ». Je me concentrais de toutes mes forces mais, mis à part trois étincelles rougeâtres, rien ne vint.

- Je n'y arrive pas, me plaignis-je au bout du cinquième essai.

- Gabe explique-lui, tu es plus pédagogue que moi.

- Il faut que tu arrives à sentir la magie en toi, commença ce dernier avec un sourire bienveillant. Fermes les yeux, voilà, maintenant essaie de ressentir le flux magique en toi. Tu y arrives ?

Je ne ressentais rien du tout. Tirant la langue, je me concentrai mieux et, suivant les instructions de Gabe Jorkins, j'essayais de sentir chaque parcelle de mon corps, depuis le bout de mes doigts de pied jusqu'au sommet de mon crâne. Je me concentrais ensuite sur les battements de mon cœur et tentais de visualiser le circuit du sang dans mon organisme.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, je commençais à entrevoir autre chose, une énergie nouvelle, fugace mais bien réelle qui serpentait en moi, parcourant mon corps. Lentement, précautionneusement afin de ne pas perdre cette sensation, j'entrepris de remonter jusqu'à la source de cette énergie. Elle se trouvait là, entre mes deux yeux, comme un deuxième cœur qui bouillonnait de magie à l'état pur.

Comment avais-je bien pu ne pas la remarquer avant ? Si j'en croyais Gabe Jorkins, il me suffisait d'en envoyer une partie dans la main qui tenait ma baguette, mais comment étais-je censée m'y prendre ? Je tentais de visualiser l'énergie magique et le trajet de la source jusqu'à ma baguette, mais comment savoir si cela avait marché ? J'avais tellement peur de bouger, de parler, de faire quoi que ce soit qui m'aurait déconcentré et fait perdre cette sensation que je n'étais même pas sûre de retrouver.

Je ne savais pas trop combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais fermé les yeux, mais mes jambes commençaient à me faire mal. Je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment immobile, ou alors il faudrait me statufier. Sans compter que je commençais à avoir faim. Je me décidai donc à agir et levai lentement le bras droit, les yeux toujours fermés, puis je prononçai la formule d'une voix rauque :

_- Expelliarmus_ !

Il y eut une détonation et je fus projetée en arrière. Les fesses par terre, je rouvris les yeux. Gabe et Graam Jorkins étaient tous deux faces contre terre, leurs baguettes gisant à mes pieds.

- Je... J'ai réussi ? murmurai-je effarée.

- Elle a réussi ! s'écrièrent les Jorkins en cœur.

S'en suivit un concert de cris et d'exclamations joyeuses. À présent, il ne me restait plus qu'à apprendre à gérer la dose d'énergie magique en fonction du sort. En effet, ce simple _Expelliarmus_ m'avait lessivée. J'y avais mis trop de puissance et mon corps semblait mal le supporter. Une fois l'euphorie de mon sort réussi passée, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie : manger et aller m'allonger. Ou peut-être les deux à la fois.

C'est toutefois avec un immense sourire que je partis rejoindre Louis dans la Grande Salle. Cependant je le retrouvais avant même d'être arrivé à destination. Il était dans un couloir vide du deuxième étage en compagnie de sa sœur. Ils parlaient en français et semblaient se disputer. J'hésitai un moment entre les interrompre ou rebrousser discrètement chemin et trouver un autre moyen d'arriver jusqu'à la Grande Salle lorsque j'entendis mon nom dans la conversation.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? dis-je après m'être éclairci la gorge.

Dominique me lança un de ces regards peu amène qu'elle seule savait faire avant de me répondre d'une voix suave.

- Pas du tout, joins toi donc à la conversation. Oh pardon, c'est vrai que tu ne parles pas un mot de français.

- Dom', arrête ! s'exclama Louis avant que je n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Quoi c'est vrai, elle ne parle pas français, ce n'était pas un reproche, se défendit-elle.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, Louis m'a appris quelques insultes en français mais je me suis dit que ça ne lui ferait pas très plaisir si je te les adressais, marmonnai-je.

- Oh ! s'écria-t-elle. Louis tu as vu comme elle me parle ?

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit !

- ARRÊTEZ ! hurla Louis. Arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! Je commence à en avoir assez que vous ne puissiez pas vous parler sans me prendre à partie.

Sur ces mots il partit précipitamment vers la Grande Salle.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! cracha Dominique avant de se précipiter pour rattraper son frère.

Avec elle tout était toujours de ma faute de toute façon. Je haussai les épaules et me rendit à mon tour dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque je m'assis à côté de Louis, il ne me lança même pas un regard.

- Tu boudes ? demandai-je.

- …

- Oh allez Louis, on a plus trois ans !

- …

- Je m'excuse OK ? Je n'aurais pas dû parler comme ça à ta sœur... Mais en même temps elle n'arrête pas de... Désolée, j'arrête.

Aussitôt Louis se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Tu ne devineras jamais quoi ! s'exclama-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Non, _t__oi_ tu ne devineras jamais quoi ! répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Tu as enfin mis Gros Tas au régime ?

- Euh, non...

- Bon alors ce n'est pas important. Tandis que moi, j'ai appris que...

- Pas important ? le coupai-je. Louis j'ai réussis un _E__xpelliarmus_ qui a désarmé les deux Jorkins d'un coup et nous a tous les trois envoyés au tapis !

Louis ouvrit de grands yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je le voyais très clairement hésiter entre la surprise et l'hilarité.

- Il faut que je le vois pour le croire, fit-il au bout d'un moment. Wouah et toi qui pensais que ces cours supplémentaires ne serviraient à rien !

Puis il afficha un sourire malicieux avant de reprendre.

- Voilà qui devrait faire plaisir au Professeur Beetson. Oui, parce que d'après ce que j'ai appris... Oh mais c'est vrai, tu t'en fiches de ce que j'ai appris.

Tout en continuant à sourire, il attrapa sa fourchette et commença à manger, ignorant complètement mon air offusqué.

* * *

_La review, ceylebien ! Je dis ça, je ne dis rien =P_

_Pour répondre aux reviews de "Guest" (d'hab je répond directement mais là je ne peux pas), le département de la recherche peut effectivement être le département des mystères. A vrai dire, j'ai piqué cette appellation dans les fic d'Alix (Les Survivants - Les Batisseurs - Les Réformateurs - Les Sorciers, que d'ailleurs je vous recommande très fortement d'aller lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait, parce que ces fics sont de vrais bijoux!) et effectivement il s'agissait d'une branche du département des mystères (je crois) mais je ne sais pas si elle l'a imaginé ou si c'est canonique._

_Quand aux jumeaux Scamanders, il s'agit effectivement des fils de Luna Lovegood et de Rolph Scamander, info trouvé sur l'EHP, ils sont tout à fait canoniques ^^ (par contre c'est moi qui ait décidé de leur age et de leur répartition, parce que ça n'était pas mentionné)_

_Voilà voilà!_


	6. Chapitre 6 - Sur le terrain

Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! =D Are you happy ? Because I'm happy ! (c'était la phrase inutile du jour)

* * *

- Louis raconte moi ! m'écriai-je.

- Je ne sais pas... répondit-il avec son petit sourire exaspérant.

- Allez !

- As-tu été sage ?

- Oui !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- Louis s'il te plaîîîîît ! implorai-je en battant des cils.

- Supplie-moi à genoux.

- Hors de question !

- Bon bon, d'accord.

Il marqua une pause et bomba le torse d'un air important.

- Lundi prochain, pour le double cours de DCFM, une sortie sur le terrain est prévue, annonça-t-il les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Toute la soirée les conversations tournèrent autour de cette sortie. Les sixièmes années de Poufsouffle s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune pour débattre joyeusement de ce qui allait se passer le lundi suivant. J'avais fait promettre à Louis de m'aider à m'entraîner d'ici là. J'étais déterminée à maîtriser mon flux magique avant cette sortie, je voulais en mettre plein là vue au Professeur Face-de-rapace. Et peut-être que si je faisais de fulgurants progrès dans toutes les matières je pourrais rattraper les points que j'avais fait perdre à notre maison ? Lorsque, exténuée, je montai me coucher ce soir là, ma tête avait à peine touché mon oreiller avant que je ne m'endorme profondément.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai difficilement. Chaque parcelle de mon corps semblait réclamer un ou deux cachets d'aspirine. J'avais mal absolument partout, même des muscles dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence semblaient tenir à me rappeler leur présence. Le temps que j'arrive à me redresser sans hurler de douleur, Maryna Van Hogen avait pris la salle de bain d'assaut et je me retrouvais immobile, assise sur mon lit sans oser me recoucher pour ne pas avoir plus mal.

Je commençais à paniquer. Ce n'était pas du tout normal, si cela se trouvait, mes muscles étaient en train de fondre de l'intérieur ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ? Je devais me rendre à l'infirmerie, mais j'étais incapable ne serait-ce que de me tenir debout. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à moi de toute façon ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, dès ma désastreuse répartition – lorsque Carter avait oublié de m'appeler – j'aurais dû savoir que ma vie à Poudlard n'allait être qu'une suite d'événements embarrassants pour ma personne. Avisant mon talkie-walkie Barbie Fashion sur ma table de nuit, je tendis le bras en grimaçant et m'en saisis comme si ma vie en dépendait.

- Val' ? Val' au secours ! Code rouge, je répète code rouge, déclarai-je d'une voix tremblante en maintenant le gros bouton fuchsia appuyé.

- Code rouge ? Leah tu es en danger de mort ? me répondit la voix ensommeillée de Valda un moment plus tard.

- Peut-être bien, je n'arrive plus à bouger, j'ai mal partout. Val' va chercher Mrs Pomfresh, vite !

Je n'eus pas de réponse. J'espérais que c'était parce que Val' était partie chercher l'infirmière. Je dus attendre d'interminables minutes avant que Mrs Pomfresh n'arrive dans le dortoir. Celle ci me posa quelques questions puis s'affaira un moment autour de moi avant de soupirer d'un air las.

- Rassurez vous Miss Flynn, ce n'est pas bien grave, vous avez simplement trop forcé hier et votre corps vous fait savoir qu'il n'est pas bon d'utiliser trop de magie d'un coup.

Ah. J'avais donc intérêt à apprendre rapidement comment maîtriser ma magie si je ne voulais pas souffrir le martyr tous les matins. Mrs Pomfresh m'administra ensuite une potion au goût immonde mais qui eut au moins l'effet de me soulager très rapidement, je pus ainsi assister à mes cours de l'après midi. Mrs Pomfresh avait beau être très vieille, ses remèdes étaient réellement miraculeux. Et le soir même, j'emmenais Louis dans le parc du château.

- Tu dois juste rester debout devant moi, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, répétai-je pour la dixième fois.

- Je sais ce que je dois faire, mais tu es sûre que tu ne risques rien ? Tu devrais peut-être attendre un peu ?

- Je me sens très bien et Mrs Pomfresh a dit que je pouvais continuer à pratiquer la magie tant que je n'en faisais pas trop. Et puis d'abord depuis quand tu te soucies de ma santé ?

- C'est pas pour toi que je me fais du souci, mais j'ai besoin de toi comme partenaire en Potions, sinon Higgs s'acharne sur moi au lieu de penser que tout est de ta faute, répondit-il avec mauvaise foi.

- Tout s'explique !

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de me positionner face à lui. À mon grand étonnement, je retrouvais facilement ma source de magie, il ne me restait plus qu'à doser. Mais comment ? Devais-je simplement me concentrer moins longtemps ? Où y avait-il quelque chose de spécial à faire ? Je décidai alors de tester en tâtonnant. Ce n'était pas bien prudent de ma part, mais cela faisait plus de cinq ans que j'attendais ce jour. J'inspirais profondément avant de me lancer.

_- Expelliarmus_ !

Un mince éclair rouge fila droit sur Louis et le frappa en plein torse. Sa baguette tressaillit dans sa main mais ne s'envola pas comme elle était censée le faire.

- Oh, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, s'écria Louis. Tu as presque réussi Leah, c'est incroyable ! J'ai même senti ma baguette vibrer !

Mais si Louis semblait impressionné, moi je n'étais pas satisfaite. Cette fois ci je n'avais pas mis assez de puissance. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il me suffisait de réessayer. C'est ce que je fis, mais au bout d'une vingtaine d'essais je ne parvenais toujours pas à lancer un _Expelliarmus_ convenable. J'avais pourtant fini par comprendre comment faire varier l'intensité de mes sorts mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je n'y arrivais pas. Après un énième essai raté, je jetais rageusement ma baguette par terre et me cachait le visage de mes mains. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de devenir une sorcière comme les autres et pourtant mon but ne m'avait jamais paru si improbable, c'en était réellement frustrant.

- Fais pas cette tête, c'est déjà hallucinant que tu arrives à faire ça en si peu de temps, non ? me dit Louis qui s'était approché et me tendait à présent ma baguette.

- J'y arriverais jamais, répondis-je d'un ton plaintif.

- Peut-être pas, mais tu as le meilleur frère d'adoption qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir !

- C'est censé me remonter le moral ? marmonnai-je en récupérant ma baguette.

Je passai le reste de l'après midi à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Maeko à finir mes devoirs. Malheureusement je n'étais pas très concentrée et la dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie que je devais rendre le lundi suivant n'avançait pas aussi vite que je ne l'aurais espéré. Maeko dut s'apercevoir que j'étais préoccupée et posa sa plume en relevant la tête vers moi.

- Leah tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Jetant un œil à mon parchemin elle ajouta :

- Non parce que là, tu as écrit cinq fois 'Gimli et Legolas ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup au début, mais à la fin un peu mieux' et outre le fait que Gimli et Legolas n'aient jamais réellement existé, je ne crois pas que l'écrire cinq fois de suite soit vraiment nécessaire...

- Oh mince, annonçai-je en regardant distraitement mon devoir.

Maeko me lança un regard étrange avant d'étouffer un éclat de rire.

- Au fait... commença-t-elle un moment plus tard, les joues légèrement rosies. Je... J'ai remarqué que Louis se comportait un peu bizarrement ces derniers temps...

Je retins de justesse un sourire triomphant. Mon plan semblait marcher comme prévu.

- Ah tu trouves ? Je n'ai rien remarqué moi, assurai-je le plus innocemment du monde.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être moi qui me fais des idées mais j'ai peur qu'il... enfin... qu'il veuille sortir avec moi. Oh non, ça fait vraiment prétentieuse ce que je viens de dire ! s'exclama-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

- Arrête Maeko, connaissant Louis ça n'est pas ce que j'appelle une hypothèse farfelue ! Mais la véritable question à se poser est : et toi, ça ne te plairais pas de sortir avec lui ?

- Euh je... enfin... euh... bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

- Tu peux tout me dire, je ne lui répéterais pas, affirmai-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Peut-être bien que s'il n'était pas aussi...

Elle marqua une pause, ne sachant comment qualifier l'attitude de Louis.

- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire, enchaînai-je.

- S'il veut réellement sortir avec moi, j'aimerais que ça soit pour une bonne raison, sans aller jusqu'à l'amour fou, j'aimerais qu'il m'apprécie au moins assez pour ne pas jouer avec mes sentiments. Qu'il ne sorte pas avec moi simplement pour passer le temps ou pour un pari.

Maeko reprit sa plume et se remit à écrire, non sans me jeter un regard vaguement inquiet alors que j'étais prise d'une abominable quinte de toux.

Je passais le week-end à m'entraîner, encore et encore. Le dimanche après-midi, Graam Jorkins put même se libérer et venir me dispenser un cours exceptionnel. Ainsi, alors que tous les élèves flânaient dans le parc, se reposaient dans leur salle commune ou que sais-je, moi j'étais dans une salle de cours tentant désespérément de désarmer un Graam Jorkins tout sourire. Et le dimanche soir, je réussis enfin à lui faire sauter sa baguette des mains. Rien de très impressionnant cependant, celle ci était montée verticalement avant de redescendre tout aussi verticalement. Graam avait même réussi à la rattraper au vol. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça avait été un _Expelliarmus_ grandement utile ! Mais le chercheur ne désespérait pas, au contraire il avait l'air de trouver ces progrès très encourageants.

Le lundi, j'étais d'une humeur assez maussade, ce qui contrastait complètement avec l'état d'excitation avancé dans lequel baignaient les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle de sixième année. Ça n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'impressionnerais qui que ce soit et j'en étais même au point d'appréhender le double cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. L'après-midi, c'est en traînant les pieds que je suivis Louis en direction du parc du château où nous devions retrouver le Professeur Beetson. Celui ci arriva cinq minutes après nous en compagnie de Hagrid, le garde chasse et professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques – un cours que je ne suivais pas puisque la divination et l'Arithmancie me prenaient déjà beaucoup de temps.

- Bonjour à tous, lança-t-il avec ce sourire mi-sadique mi-enthousiaste qui le caractérisait. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous entraîner dans un environnement plus... naturel qu'une salle de classe. La Forêt Interdite.

- Mais Professeur, fit remarquer très justement une Serdaigle. La Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, _interdite_ aux élèves !

- Balivernes ! s'exclama alors Beetson en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main. Je ne prétends pas vous emmener au fin fond de la forêt, nous resterons en bordure. Bien entendu Hagrid et moi même nous veillerons à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à vos précieuses vies, même si cela est moins qu'improbable en plein jour et si près de Poudlard. Et j'ai obtenu la permission de Madame la Directrice si c'est ce qui vous préoccupe Miss Cartage.

Eloïse Cartage n'était pas la seule à rester sceptique face à cette annonce. Moi même j'hésitais à m'éclipser discrètement vers le château, dans lequel je serais assurément plus en sécurité que dans la Forêt Interdite, quoi qu'en dise Beetson. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher l'excitation de Louis et il me traîna de force jusque dans la forêt.

- Allez, ne me dit pas que tu as _peur_ ! ne cessait-t-il de me répéter d'un air espiègle.

Non je n'avais pas peur, j'étais littéralement morte de trouille. Pendant cinq ans j'avais mis un point d'honneur à fuir la Forêt Interdite comme la peste et maintenant il fallait que je m'y rende pendant les cours. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Une fois dans la forêt, nous marchâmes un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver dans ce qui semblait être la reconstitution d'un véritable champ de bataille. De gros rochers jonchaient le sol, ainsi que d'innombrables débris, des feux étaient allumés ça et là et les arbres alentours semblaient calcinés par les sorts perdus.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, des septièmes années sont passés avant vous et ont un peu... abîmé le terrain, précisa Beetson devant nos mines effarées. Bon, ne perdons pas plus de temps, je vais vous expliquer comment cela va se dérouler. Vous serez par équipe de deux. Votre but : mettre hors jeu toutes les autres équipes. Si je ne me trompe pas, cela nous fait huit équipes. Il sera attribué dix points à l'équipe gagnante, neuf à la seconde etc. Cette note sera ensuite complétée par des points de performance individuelle. Vous l'aurez compris, la note finale figurera dans votre bulletin.

Un murmure de désapprobation s'éleva parmi les élèves.

- Il y a bien sûr quelques règles à respecter. Premièrement, vous ne devez en aucun cas sortir du périmètre délimité par les bornes oranges. Deuxièmement, une équipe ne peut être considérée comme gagnante que si les deux élèves qui la constituent sont en état de continuer le jeu, vous comprenez donc l'importance de veiller sur votre coéquipier. Troisièmement, aucun sort ne sera lancé dans le but de blesser l'adversaire. Usez tant que vous voulez du _Stupefix_ et de l'_Expelliarmus_, mais celui que je prendrais à lancer un sort susceptible de couper, brûler ou assommer un élève sera immédiatement renvoyé de ce cours. Pour finir, _je_ formerais les équipes.

Cette fois, l'indignation s'éleva franchement parmi nos rangs. Moi je trouvais l'idée réjouissante, cela éviterait que personne ne veuille de moi dans son équipe, et avec un peu de chance, je tomberais sur quelqu'un d'assez fort pour neutraliser une ou deux équipes avant que je ne l'handicape trop. Finalement, Beetson garda à peu de chose près les équipes de duels que nous avions formées lors de notre tout premier cours de DCFM. Je me retrouvais donc avec Arod Zitshweger, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

- Écoutes moi bien, me dit-il immédiatement après m'avoir rejointe. Je veux gagner d'accord ? Je dois avoir une bonne note à ce cours, alors reste derrière moi quoi qu'il arrive et essaye de ne pas te faire toucher.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

J'acquiesçai rapidement, puis nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à notre borne de départ. La tension était palpable. Zitshweger lançait des regards critiques tout autour de lui comme s'il évaluait le terrain. Un peu plus loin sur notre gauche se trouvait l'équipe de Van Hogen. Cette dernière me lançait un regard mauvais et j'eus comme l'impression que j'étais la première dans sa ligne de mire. Je déglutis puis me tournais vers la droite où se tenait Louis ainsi qu'Eloïse Cartage, sa coéquipière. Tous deux semblaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à démarrer au quart de tour.

- Quand il va lancer le départ, on se mettra à l'abri de ce gros rocher. On sera sûrement la première équipe prise pour cible alors il va falloir veiller à notre défense, murmura Zitshweger en me désignant le rocher en question.

Lorsque le départ fut lancé, je me jetais vers l'avant comme propulsée par des turbos invisibles. J'avais eu raison, à peine Beetson avait-il fait jaillir quelques étincelles de sa baguette, Van Hogen s'était empressée de me lancer un sort. Je ne réussis cependant pas à atteindre le rocher du premier coup car, au moment où un sort allait m'atteindre, je me pris les pieds dans une grosse racine et m'étalai de tout mon long.

Poussée par je ne sais quel instinct de survie – bien sûr les sorts lancés n'étaient pas censés me blesser mais je devais avouer que la réaction de Zitshweger si je nous faisait perdre en premier m'effrayait un peu – je continuais à ramper jusqu'à arriver derrière le rocher. Zitshweger y était déjà, lançant des sorts tout autour de nous. Il était doué, très doué même. Il venait déjà d'éliminer deux équipes dont celle de Louis.

Si les circonstances avaient été autres, je crois que je me serais déjà jetée dans ses bras pour cet exploit, j'allais enfin avoir de quoi faire désenfler la tête de ce cher Louis. Mais pour le moment, je me contentais d'appuyer encore un peu plus mon dos contre la pierre et de replier mes jambes contre moi. Un moment passa sans que nous n'ayons à bouger. Zitshweger lançait des sorts à tire-larigot pendant que je me contentais de rester cachée. Mais cela ne dura qu'un moment. Une équipe avait visiblement compris notre stratagème et tentait de contourner notre rocher. Prise de panique, j'attrapai la manche de mon coéquipier et commençai à tirer dessus.

- Zitshweger... Zitshweger on a un problème. Zitshweger !

- Arrête ça, je n'arrive pas à viser, gronda-t-il sans même m'accorder un regard.

Nous étions fichus, fichus ! C'est dans la panique la plus complète que je vis l'éclair bleu arriver droit sur moi. Sans trop réfléchir je levais alors ma propre baguette.

_- Protego_ ! m'égosillai-je

Pas assez puissant. Mon _Protego _avait à peine réussi à dévier assez le sort pour qu'il ne me frappe pas, mais j'étais toujours à leur merci. Il fallait que j'agisse et vite. Zitshweger semblait toujours occupé par ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de notre abri et je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, il fallait au moins que j'essaye.

En espérant que cela me vaudrait un point de « performance individuelle » . Pointant ma baguette sur la Serdaigle qui n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous, je lançai un « _Expelliarmus_ » avec toute la conviction dont j'étais pourvue à cet instant. Il ne se passa rien de bien impressionnant, la baguette de mon adversaire sauta de ses mains pour atterrir à ses pieds, au milieu des feuilles et autres brindilles. Et le temps qu'elle ne se baisse pour la ramasser, ou que le Poufsouffle qui l'accompagnait ne se décide à lancer un sort à son tour, Zitshweger avait enfin consenti à se retourner et les avait Stupefixés tous les deux.

- Pas mal, consentit-il après s'être assuré qu'il ne les avait pas loupés. Tu t'es améliorée depuis la dernière fois !

- Merci, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Il risqua un nouveau regard par dessus le rocher avant de se baisser précipitamment tandis qu'un sort fusait là où s'était trouvée sa tête un instant auparavant.

- Il ne reste plus que nous et une autre équipe, ils se défendent bien, il va falloir que tu m'aides.

Je n'aimais pas trop le regard qu'il avait à ce moment là. C'était le genre de regard qui disaient « tu as intérêt à être prête à mourir pour servir notre cause » et je n'étais pas prête à mourir, certainement pas, et encore moins pour un espèce de fou qui se prenait pour un professeur.

- Tu vas faire diversion, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à mon expression dubitative.

- Oh là, je t'arrête tout de suite mon grand, m'exclamai-je. Hors de question que je sorte de derrière ce rocher c'est bien clair ?

Note pour plus tard : il faut que je travaille mon autorité. Voilà ce que je me disais tandis que je courrais comme une dératée entre les arbres, tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter les sorts de nos adversaires – qui soit dit en passant n'étaient autre que l'équipe de Van Hogen. Cruelle ironie !

- Ne pas trébucher, ne pas trébucher, ne pas trébucher, répétais-je en boucle.

Je ne sais pas si cela m'aidait effectivement à ne pas trébucher, mais au moins cela m'évitait de penser à autre chose qu'à courir. Les sorts sifflaient autour de moi et ils ne devaient pas m'atteindre. Zitshweger avait été catégorique : l'équipe gagnante serait celle qui réussirait à toucher l'un des deux membres de l'équipe adverse. C'est pourquoi je faisais une excellente diversion : puisqu'il suffisait de me toucher pour gagner, Van Hogen et son coéquipier n'avaient plus à se préoccuper de Zitshweger. Un plan brillant, enfin d'après son auteur. Mais revenons en à moi, il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus possible de l'autre équipe, de façon à les forcer à sortir de leur cachette et bien sûr le tout sans être touchée.

- Ne pas trébucher, ne pas trébucher, ne pas trébuch... AAAH !

Je vous le donne en mille, je venais de trébucher. Et pas sur une racine, non non, sur Louis ! Louis Stupéfixé et affalé en travers de mon chemin. Face contre terre, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'un sort vienne me frapper. Ensuite j'aurais tout le loisir de subir les foudres de Zitshweger. Oh pauvre de moi ! Décidément, cette année je subissais. Entre Louis qui pariait sur mon dos, les Jorkins qui faisaient de moi leur cobaye et Zitshweger qui m'envoyait faire l'appât, rien n'allait m'être épargné !

Je restais allongée un moment encore, les jambes posées sur le torse de Louis, avant de me rendre compte de ma chance. Je n'avais pas encore été touchée, peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir ? Sans un regard derrière moi, je me relevais d'un bond et recommençait à courir.

- Ne pas trébucher, ne pas trébucher, ne pas trébucher...

- Flynn !

Oh-oh, le propriétaire de cette voix était beaucoup trop proche. Qui que ça ait été, il fallait que je le sème. Accélérant encore ma course, je fonçais droit devant, sans plus me soucier de changer de direction.

- Flynn attends !

Il était rapide le bougre et moi je commençais à fatiguer. Mais que faisait mon coéquipier ?

- Flynn, on a gagné !

Réponse à ma question : il courrait après une cruche qui le prenait pour son ennemi... Moi en l'occurrence. Je m'arrêtais aussitôt de courir. J'étais à bout de souffle, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Zitshweger arborait un immense sourire et, lorsqu'il m'eut rattrapée, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules avant de déclarer :

- C'était magnifique ! On a gagné tu te rends compte ? Bon, heureusement que j'étais là, mais honnêtement j'étais persuadé que tu ne serais qu'un boulet et en fait tu as même réussi à te rendre utile !

- Ah... Merci, répondis-je, toujours essoufflée.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent réanimés et rassemblés, le Professeur Beetson annonça le classement par équipe mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Il nous raccompagna ensuite jusqu'au château, discutant vivement avec Hagrid. Personne n'en revenait de ma performance. Louis ne cessait de répéter « Qui l'eût cru ? » et Van Hogen fulminait. Finalement, j'obtins un quinze sur vingt, ce qui se traduisit par un « _Effort Exceptionnel_ » sur mon bulletin, j'étais ravie. Mais bientôt, un événement inattendu me fit oublier cet exploit.

* * *

Alors, quel est de verdict ? =D "Wesh, bien ou bien ?"

Bref, j'arrête mon délire xD à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 7 qui s'appellera " Ailleurs ", avec le retour de Cassy June !


	7. Chapitre 7 - Ailleurs

Voili voilou le chapitre 7! soit la moitié de la fic ^^

* * *

Vers la mi-octobre, le beau temps semblait avoir définitivement quitté Poudlard. Le ciel s'était habillé d'un dégradé de noir et de gris et la pluie avait déjà rendu le parc du château impraticable. Durant leur temps libre, toute une tribu d'élèves désœuvrés vagabondait au hasard des couloirs de Poudlard, au grand damne de notre directrice qui ne cessait de répéter :

- Mais vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de traîner ici ? Des devoirs par exemple ? Ou de la lecture, qu'en sais-je ?

Et un soir, alors que nous mangions bien tranquillement sous le plafond zébré d'éclairs de la Grande Salle, la directrice se leva. Elle frappa trois fois dans ses mains afin de capter notre attention. Mais devant le manque d'efficacité de cette manœuvre, elle tenta une nouvelle approche. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître des tables toute nourriture, ce qui fut salué par de nombreux cris d'indignations. Une fois toute l'attention concentrée sur sa personne, la directrice entama son discours.

- Bonsoir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les plats vont revenir dès que j'aurais terminé cette petite annonce. Sachez simplement que, cette année, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé que, en plus du banquet d'Halloween, aura lieu un bal costumé.

Parmi les élèves, l'indignation fut remplacée par de la curiosité et de l'excitation. Un mélange explosif qui noya une fois de plus la Grande Salle sous un brouhaha du tonnerre.

- S'il vous plaît ! continua la directrice. Bien, le thème de ce bal costumé sera « Ailleurs », alors faites nous voyager.

Aussitôt, les plats réapparurent sur les tables, mais plus personne ne semblaient s'en soucier.

- Génial ! s'exclama Louis. Je vais demander à ma mère de m'obtenir un uniforme de Beauxbâtons, il paraît qu'ils sont superbes.

- Super, répondis-je. J'aurais qu'à aller chasser un ou deux ours et me faire une cape avec leur peau, on dira que c'est un uniforme tout droit envoyé de Durmstrang. Non mais ils sont sérieux ? Ils auraient pu nous prévenir avant ! Comment on va trouver un déguisement en deux semaines ?

- Et ça me fera une super occasion d'inviter Lee-Ylang, continua Louis sans m'écouter. Tu vas y aller avec qui toi ?

- Comment ça avec qui ? m'étouffai-je. Il ne me semble pas qu'elle ait dit qu'on devait être accompagné si ?

- Leah ... soupira-t-il d'un air consterné. C'est évident non ? Pour un bal, il faut avoir une cavalière. Ou un cavalier dans ton cas.

Magnifique, voilà qui ne m'arrangeait pas. Cela dit, grâce à cette tradition, j'allais sûrement voir mon compte en banque quelque peu renfloué. Je risquai un regard vers Hugo. Il était en grande conversation avec Logan Ashton et David Cain. Relevant la tête après un grand éclat de rire, il croisa soudain mon regard et m'adressa un signe de la main. Je sentis aussitôt le rouge me monter aux joues et ma fourchette m'échappa des mains. Confuse, je plongeai sous la table pour aller la rechercher sans même répondre au signe d'Hugo. Lorsque je me rassis, il regardait déjà ailleurs.

- Leah tu es toute rouge, ça va ? me demanda Louis.

- Euh oui. Oui oui, ça va, j'ai juste un peu chaud, mais c'est rien. Dis, tu crois que ta mère pourrait avoir un uniforme de Beauxbâtons pour moi aussi ?

- Oui elle pourrait, continua-t-il sans rien remarquer. Mais je veux être le seul habillé comme ça alors trouve autre chose.

- Oh, t'es vraiment qu'un sale égoïste !

La semaine qui suivit fut très éprouvante pour ma personne. En plus de mes devoirs qui s'accumulaient, mon commerce de visions s'était, comme je l'avais prévu, intensifié à l'approche de ce fameux bal. Il fallait d'ailleurs que moi-même je trouve un costume et un cavalier. Et pour couronner le tout, je suivais assidûment mes cours avec les jumeaux Jorkins.

Depuis peu, je maîtrisais enfin l'_Expell__iarmus_ de façon convenable et nous avions décidé de nous concentrer à présent sur le sortilège d'attraction. J'avais bêtement pensé que, une fois l'_Expelliarmus_ acquis, je n'aurais plus aucun mal à apprendre le reste. Eh bien je m'étais fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Je galérais autant, si ce n'est plus, avec le sortilège d'attraction et mon moral commençait à en pâtir. Si je devais reprendre à zéro pour chaque sortilège, alors j'allais sûrement devoir passer encore au moins dix ans à Poudlard.

Gabe et Graam Jorkins, eux, m'assuraient que c'était tout à fait normal puisque ce n'était que le deuxième sort que je tentais d'apprendre grâce à leur méthode. Contrairement à ma personne, ils semblaient toujours plus satisfaits de mes résultats. Mais de toute façon, je crois bien que rien ne pouvait entamer l'enthousiasme de ces deux là.

Un soir, alors que je sortais de la bibliothèque perdue dans mes pensées, je me retrouvai subitement et inexplicablement sur les fesses, au milieu d'un couloir, mes livres répandus autour de moi.

- Oh je suis vraiment désolé, fit une voix suave au dessus de moi. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, tout va bien ?

Cassy June, un air vaguement confus se tenait devant moi.

- Attends je vais t'aider, dit-il en se penchant pour ramasser mes livres.

Il y avait quelque chose qui me troublait dans cette scène mais je n'aurais su dire quoi. Reprenant mes esprits, je me relevai doucement et repris mes affaires des bras de June.

- Merci, il n'y a pas de mal, dis-je avant de reprendre mon chemin.

- Attends Leah ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je me retournais vivement, bouche bée. Outre le fait qu'un parfait inconnu venait de m'appeler par mon prénom, le parfait inconnu en question était un jeune homme au physique des plus appréciables. Et il venait de m'appeler. Par mon prénom. Il le connaissait (mon prénom) ! De nombreuses élèves auraient sûrement rêvé d'être à ma place en cet instant, pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver la situation étrange.

- Leah ? répétai-je hébétée.

- Oh euh... excuse-moi, répondit-il d'un air embarrassé. C'est qu'aux Etats-Unis on appelle les gens par leur prénoms alors...

C'est à ce moment là que cela fit « tilt ». Voilà ce qui clochait dans cette scène ! Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que je vienne juste de m'en rendre compte.

- Tu n'as pas d'accent pour un Américain, m'étonnai-je.

- Quoi ? Ah, oui, mon accent ! Non... Enfin, je veux dire, non, je n'ai pas d'accent, pour la bonne raison que mes parents sont Anglais, ils ont simplement déménagé aux Etats-Unis lorsque j'avais cinq ans.

- Ah d'accord. Et pourquoi es-tu revenu en Angleterre ? Oh pardon ! Je suis terriblement indiscrète, m'écriai-je en me rendant compte de la curiosité déplacée dont je faisais preuve.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, répondit-il en me lançant un sourire éclatant. Tu portes beaucoup de livres, ça doit être un peu lourd, tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Je pourrais te raconter sur le chemin.

June me raccompagna jusqu'à la tapisserie qui marquait l'entrée de ma salle commune. Il m'avait brièvement raconté la raison de son déménagement – une histoire de grand-mère malade – puis m'avait submergée de questions sur ma vie à Poudlard. Moi qui m'étais cru indiscrète pour une seule pauvre question, je dois avouer que June faisait un rival de taille sur ce point. En le voyant, avec ses mèches brunes qui tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux bleus – Ha ! J'étais sûre qu'il avait les yeux bleus. Un point de plus pour Leah ! – on s'attendait pourtant à un type mystérieux et peu loquace.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, c'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi Le... Flynn ! m'annonça-t-il en me rendant mes livres avant de repartir.

Je restai un moment immobile, fixant l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt lorsqu'une voix me ramena à la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Bonsoir Louis, ravie de te voir ce soir également, raillai-je.

- Alors ?

- Rien du tout, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Il m'a juste raccompagnée parce que j'avais beaucoup de livres à porter. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? La malanterie ? Non, la falanterie ? Ah, peut-être bien la balanterie ! Ou alors la calanterie... Oui je me rapproche attends...

- Bon ça va, j'ai compris l'idée !

- Non mais attends, ça va me revenir ! Mince, c'était quoi... La yalenterie ?

- Leah arrête ! Moi aussi ça m'arrive d'être galant.

- Oui ! C'est ça, la galanterie ! m'exclamai-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Louis était d'une humeur massacrante ce soir-là et monta se coucher très rapidement. Je dus attendre le lendemain pour savoir enfin ce qui n'allait pas. Mais ce ne fut pas de Louis que j'eus ma réponse. Ce dernier avait décidé de bouder et ne décrocha pas un mot de la matinée. Lorsqu'il m'envoya paître assez peu gracieusement au déjeuner, je décidais de quitter la table des Poufsouffle pour aller m'installer à celle des Gryffondor, entre Lily et Valda. Celles-ci m'accueillirent chaleureusement et remplirent mon assiette à ras bord.

- En quoi tu te déguises pour le bal ? me demanda aussitôt Lily.

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop, je pensais mettre un pagne, un soutien-gorge coquillage et un collier de fleur, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit acceptable dans un bal costumé, annonçai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Il faudrait demander, répondit Lily tout à fait sérieusement.

- Et vous ?

- Lily et moi on va se costumer comme au carnaval de Venise, s'exclama Valda d'un air surexcité.

- On pensait que ça serait un peu trop compliqué au niveau des costumes, enchaîna Lily, mais le professeur Carter nous a assuré qu'avec un peu d'entraînement il était possible de métamorphoser de vieilles robes de sorcier en robes de bal ! Pour les masques, Val' a demandé à ses parents de nous en envoyer deux, comme ils sont allés à Venise il n'y a pas très longtemps...

J'espérais secrètement que l'une d'elles finirait par me proposer de me déguiser avec elles, mais cela n'arriva pas. Le reste du repas passa tout de même rapidement, elles me racontèrent comment David Cain avait brillamment remporté l'évaluation de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, en équipe avec Alienor Aeserly, puis nous parlâmes Quidditch.

J'avais presque réussi à faire avouer à Lily le point faible de l'équipe de Gryffondor, mais elle s'était rendue compte juste à temps qu'un tel aveu se retournerait sûrement contre elle. Lily était batteuse et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Vous ai-je déjà dit que je rêvais d'être batteuse ? Douce ironie du sort qui s'acharnait contre moi.

En plus, Lily n'avait pas grand-chose d'une joueuse de Quidditch et, pour avoir un jour assisté à un entraînement, encore moins d'une capitaine. Autant James et Albus, avant elle, avaient été de redoutables adversaires, autant Lily se débrouillait mais sans plus. Sur un terrain de Quidditch, elle ne cessait de se disputer avec Hugo – qui lui, s'illustrait comme poursuiveur – quand à la marche à suivre et ses commandements étaient souvent brouillons. À mon humble avis, Hugo aurait fait un bien meilleur capitaine. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs ce dernier de rectifier les ordres de Lily en cachette car, malgré tout, les Gryffondor possédaient une très bonne équipe.

À la fin du déjeuner, je soupirai. J'allais devoir quitter ma meilleure amie pour rejoindre l'autre grincheux. Val' dut s'en rendre compte puisque, avant que je ne parte, elle me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Et c'est lorsque je lui répondis que j'appris enfin la raison de la mauvaise humeur de Louis.

- Quoi tu n'es pas au courant ? s'exclama Val'. Lily, raconte-lui !

- C'est à cause d'hier. Tu sais il voulait inviter Maeko pour le bal et… Elle l'a joliment envoyé sur les roses. Oh tu aurais vu sa tête… pouffa-t-elle. C'était à mourir de rire ! Elle a beaucoup de volonté Maeko.

- Et il a fait quoi quand elle a refusé ? demandai-je intriguée.

- Rien, il est parti vexé comme un pou.

Je soupirai de plus belle. Il allait encore falloir que je mette mon grain de sel dans cette histoire. J'attendais pour cela d'être en histoire de la magie. A côté de moi, Louis fixait le tableau d'un air boudeur, sans pour autant prendre la moindre note.

- Tu vois, c'est ça le problème avec toi Louis, murmurai-je. T'as tellement peu l'habitude de te faire rembarrer que tu ne sais pas comment réagir, alors tu laisses tomber directement.

- Et que voudrais tu que je fasse ? Je ne vais pas me mettre à ramper devant une petite idiote parce qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a, répondit-il avec humeur.

- Alors pour commencer, Maeko est tout sauf une idiote, ensuite je pense qu'elle attend de savoir ce que tu veux réellement pour ne pas finir comme… Van Hogen. Enfin c'est vrai, quelle fille sensée voudrait sortir avec toi en sachant très bien que ça ne durera pas plus d'une semaine ?

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, marmonna-t-il.

- Certes, mais ces filles sont-elles intéressantes ?

Il ne répondit pas. Au fond, je savais que j'avais gagné cette bataille. Je levai les yeux au ciel, je ne pouvais donc pas perdre tranquillement trois Chocogrenouilles sans devoir y mettre du mien. C'était « insensé », pour reprendre les propos de la mère de Louis. Les jours qui suivirent, Louis sembla méditer ces paroles. Il était sans cesse plongé dans ses pensées et marmonnait de temps en temps des phrases incompréhensibles.

Pour ma part, j'avais enfin trouvé mon déguisement pour le bal : Maeko allait me prêter un uniforme de l'école magique chinoise. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un cavalier. Depuis maintenant une semaine je tentais de rassembler assez de courage pour inviter Hugo, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire pour une Poufsouffle comme moi. Bien sûr j'aurais pu tenter d'avoir une vision afin d'être fixée sur sa réponse, mais j'utilisais très rarement mon don pour mon propre compte, préférant me réserver quelques surprises.

Finalement, c'est Axel Hopkins qui me décida à tenter ma chance. Un soir il revint dans la salle commune, affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Aussitôt, ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Oh non j'y crois pas, elle a dit oui ? Dominique Weasley va aller au bal avec toi ? s'écrièrent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Non, répondit simplement Hopkins. Non, elle veut inviter quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh, fit l'un de ses amis, déçu. Alors pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. Ça ne fait que le trente-deuxième râteau que je me prends d'elle, à ce stade un de plus ou un de moins... Et puis je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

Je restai un moment immobile, fixant Hopkins depuis le fauteuil dans lequel j'étais installée, comme s'il avait été un vieux sage bouddhiste venant de me délivrer le savoir. Puis, d'un coup, je me levai et filai sans demander mon reste. Je retrouvai Hugo, en compagnie de ses deux fidèles amis Logan et David, dans le parc du château, sous le vieux saule. A ce moment, je commençai à douter. Plantée à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, au milieu de la pelouse humide et boueuse, j'hésitais. Et s'il disait non ? Et si ses deux amis se moquaient de moi ? Pire, et si LUI se moquait de moi ? Mais je n'eus pas à prendre de décision : je fus repérée avant même d'avoir pu faire demi-tour.

- Hey salut Leah ! m'interpella Hugo lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

Il fit signe à ses amis de l'attendre et me rejoignit.

- C'est une sacrée coïncidence que tu sois là, j'avais justement quelque chose à te demander, dit-il une fois arrivé à ma hauteur.

- Une sacrée coïncidence… répétai-je en sentant mon courage fondre à mesure que le moment fatidique approchait.

- Oui, tu sais on a bientôt le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, Gryffondor-Serpentard comme d'habitude. Et j'ai fais un pari avec Kerson, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Je lui ai dit que les deux commentatrices seraient en faveur de notre équipe. Je sais que d'habitude tu essaies d'être neutre mais juste pour cette fois, tu pourras porter mon écharpe ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît Leah, dis oui !

- Euh… Je… Oui ? Ton… _ton_ écharpe ?

Eloquent.

- Oui ? Oh génial ! Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi, merci Leah !

Il me donna une brève accolade qui manqua de me faire défaillir avant de repartir vers le vieux saule.

- Hugo attends ! m'écriai-je soudain.

Je regrettai aussitôt de l'avoir retenu. Quelle idiote ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire maintenant ? Lui demander d'aller au bal avec moi alors que je n'étais même pas fichue d'aligner trois mots devant lui ? Il semblait que ça soit effectivement le cas.

- Oui ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Euh, je… je… tu…

- Tout va bien Leah ? Tu es un peu bizarre…

Si j'avais eu un mur devant moi, je me serais sûrement volontairement cogné la tête dessus. Etait-il possible d'avoir l'air plus ridicule ? Inspirant profondément, je levais timidement les yeux vers Hugo.

- Tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal ? soufflai-je si bas qu'il fut étonnant qu'il ait compris le sens de ma phrase.

- Ah, répondit-il d'un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Euh, je suis vraiment désolée Leah, mais j'y vais déjà avec Line Stetson de Serdaigle. J'aurais beaucoup aimé y aller avec toi, mais elle m'a déjà demandé, alors…

- Oh d'accord… euh, il n'y a pas de souci, je comprends. Merci quand même Hugo.

Merci quand même ? Merci quand même !? Mais de quoi au juste ? Rouge de honte, je retournais rapidement jusqu'à ma salle commune dans laquelle je me laissais discrètement tomber dans un vieux fauteuil. En cet instant je n'avais qu'une envie : me faire oublier. Et surtout, surtout, ne pas croiser Louis. Cela tombait d'ailleurs très bien : ce dernier était isolé à l'autre bout de la salle commune, occupé à je ne sais trop quelle futilité. Ce ne fut alors pas Louis qui m'importuna en ce moment peu mémorable de mon existence.

- Bonsoir Flynn, tu vas bien ?

* * *

Ouiiii je sais, ça ressemble beaucoup (trop) à Harry et Cho... mas j'avais besoin de ce refus pour la suite et j'ai pas réussis à le tourner autrement... Vous m'en voyez fort désolée =S

Mais ceci dit, vous avez le droit de m'incendier par review quand même ^^ Et puis même si vous voulez me dire des truc gentils, vous avez aussi le droit...

Et puis la semaine prochaine, le chapitre s'appellera " Bizarreries et autres étrangités ", parce qu'il n'y en a pas encore assez, non non ^^


	8. Chapitre 8 - Bizarreries et autres

Couuucouuuu ! Voilà le chapitre 8 ! En espérant que vous l'apprécierez !

* * *

Les joues toujours roses de honte – mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'aller _lui_ demander d'aller au bal avec moi ? – je levai machinalement les yeux vers mon interlocuteur.

- 'Soir Hopkins, dis-je avec peu d'entrain.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. Je venais…

- Si c'est par rapport au match, je suis déjà au courant, j'ai croisé Hugo tout à l'heure, le coupai-je, désireuse de le voir débarrasser le plancher.

- Au match ? Que… Quoi ?

Le visage d'Hopkins affichait une franche incompréhension et je dus me rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas de cela qu'il venait me parler. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, je me repositionnai dans mon fauteuil et consentis enfin à le regarder en face.

- Non, rien, laisse tomber, marmonnai-je. Tu disais ?

- Je peux t'en parler plus tard si tu préfères.

- Tu disais ? répétai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon très bien. Je cherche encore quelqu'un pour m'accompagner au bal. Je sais, dit comme ça on dirait vraiment que je te demande d'être…

- Ton bouche-trou ? complétai-je, hébétée.

- … c'est ça.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Je n'en revenais pas du culot dont il faisait preuve. M'annoncer ouvertement qu'il comptait faire de moi son « bouche-trou », mais de qui se moquait-on ?

- Mais la vérité est un peu différente, reprit-il. Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas sérieusement à ce que Weasley daigne m'accompagner au bal. Si je suis allé lui demander, c'est uniquement pour ne pas qu'elle puisse croire que j'ai lâché l'affaire. En fait, je t'aime bien, alors je me disais que ça serait toujours plus marrant d'y aller accompagné de quelqu'un que j'apprécie plutôt que de la première fille qui voudra bien de moi.

- C'est… une façon intéressante de voir les choses, articulai-je lentement.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Après tout Hopkins était plutôt populaire, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et, pour ne rien gâcher, pas trop moche à regarder. Et puis ça ferait très certainement enrager Louis. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- C'est d'accord, mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ? me demanda Hopkins avec un sourire amusé.

- Fais tout ce que tu peux pour te procurer un uniforme de Beauxbâtons.

Le mardi suivant, alors que je me rendais à mon cours supplémentaire avec les Jorkins, je fus témoin d'une scène pour le moins intrigante.

- C'est étonnant, disait d'un des jumeaux.

- Etonnant, insistait le deuxième. Je dirais même plus, incroyable !

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, répondait une troisième voix qui m'était vaguement familière. Mais en êtes-vous bien sûrs ?

- Si nous en sommes sûrs ? Ecoutez, ce n'est pas parce que vous…

- Chut ! fit la troisième voix.

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant Graam et Gabe Jorkins en compagnie de…

- Bonjour Leah… euh je veux dire Flynn ! me lança Cassy June de son ton enjoué.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- J'étais venu te rendre ça, me coupa-t-il en me tendant un carnet. Il est tombé de ton sac l'autre jour, quand je t'ai bousculé, et j'avais oublié de te le rendre. C'est le professeur Carter qui m'a dit que je te trouverais ici.

- Ah. Merci alors, articulai-je.

Perplexe, je le regardai passer le coin du couloir. Puis mon regard se posa sur le carnet. La couverture était en cuir vert finement travaillé. Je l'ouvris machinalement et un morceau de parchemin en tomba. Je le ramassai et y jetais un coup d'œil. Trois lignes. Trois lignes de formules magiques en lettres penchées, l'écriture de Louis. Mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

A mesure que je contemplais ce carnet, la lassitude que j'avais ressentie jusqu'ici face aux cours des Jorkins s'envola, laissant place à une sourde détermination. Oui, je devais réussir ce stupide sortilège d'attraction, je devais réussir tous ces stupides sorts basiques et un jour… Un jour je prononcerais ces trois lignes de formules et ce jour-là les pages de ce stupide carnet ne seraient plus vierges.

C'est dans cet esprit que j'essuyai les échecs de ce nouveau cours sans jamais perdre ne serait-ce qu'une once de cette détermination. Lorsque je sortis, je n'étais pas déprimée ni même maussade. J'étais impatiente. Impatiente d'être au jeudi suivant. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser davantage.

- Leah, code arc-en-ciel, grésilla la voix surexcitée de Valda dans mon sac. Je répète code arc-en-ciel… Mais qui a sérieusement eu l'idée de créer un code arc-en-ciel ?

- C'est toi Val', répondis-je au talkie-walkie avec un sourire amusé. **C**ode **A**rc-**E**n-**C**iel : **C**hose **A**bsolument **E**trange et **C**urieuse. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut que tu voies ça ! On se retrouve après manger d'accord ?

- Val' je peux pas après manger, je dois voir Maeko pour finir un devoir de Sortilèges.

- Après ça alors, continua-t-elle sans que son enthousiasme ne semble faiblir.

- Après il sera trop tard, on va dépasser le couvre-feu, tu ne veux pas me montrer ça demain ? Ou simplement me raconter.

- Hors de question. Ce soir, couvre-feu ou pas couvre-feu, tu es de sortie. Et moi aussi.

J'eus beau protester comme je pus, Val' avait coupé la communication. Et puis de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais fait le poids plus de dix secondes face à une Valda surexcitée et bien décidée à me montrer ce qu'elle avait à me montrer, de gré ou de force. Avant de descendre manger, je passai tout de même dans ma chambre et fourrai Droma dans mon sac, au cas où.

Une fois mon devoir de Sortilèges terminé, ce fut avec l'estomac noué que je parcouru les couloirs de moins en moins peuplés de Poudlard. Jetant un regard stressé à ma montre, j'accélérai le pas. Plus que quinze minutes avant le couvre-feu. Si je me débrouillais bien, peut-être n'aurais-je même pas à le dépasser ? Mais c'était sans compter sur cet odieux Professeur Higgs. Debout au milieu d'un couloir, plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin, il me croisa d'abord sans me voir avant de se retourner vivement.

- Miss Flynn ! s'exclama-t-il à mon encontre avant de consulter brièvement sa montre. Vous ici, à seulement un quart d'heure du couvre-feu. Mais voyons, votre salle commune n'est-elle pas à l'opposé du château ? Rassurez moi, vous ne préparez pas à nouveau un de vos plans brillants visant à m'éliminer ?

- Professeur je… Non, bien sûr que non ! Je dois juste régler quelque chose d'urgent, ça ne prendra pas…

- Je me fiche bien de ce que vous alliez faire, me coupa-t-il en me lançant un regard peu amène. Et quoi que cela puisse être, il semble que cela attendra demain.

- Mais Professeur…

- Voyez vous Miss Flynn, je suis de si excellente humeur aujourd'hui que je vais même vous raccompagner. Veuillez me suivre, si je ne m'abuse votre salle commune est de ce côté ci, continua-t-il en empruntant la direction opposée à celle de ma destination.

- Vieux fou paranoïaque, grommelai-je avant de lui emboîter le pas.

- Vous dîtes ?

- Euh, je disais, c'est fou le Zodiaque ! Parce que euh… mon… mon horoscope du jour disait justement que ce soir je…

- Epargnez-moi vos bavardages insignifiants.

Résignée, je suivis donc le Professeur Higgs jusqu'à ma salle commune. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, je sortis mon talkie-walkie et l'actionnai.

- Val', code noir, je répète, code noir, lançai-je sombrement.

Code noir : **N**ouille (moi) **O**stensiblement **I**nterceptée par un **R**esponsable (Higgs).

- Qui ? me répondit aussitôt Val' par le biais de son talkie-walkie.  
- Higgs, qui d'autre?  
- Quel vieux naze celui là ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt. Bon tu n'as qu'à attendre dix minutes qu'il se soit éloigné puis tu nous rejoins directement au septième étage.  
- Que... Hein?

J'avais un moment eu l'espoir qu'elle laisse tomber cette histoire, au moins pour cette soirée, mais visiblement je m'étais trompée. Et je n'avais aucune envie de parcourir seule le chemin entre ma salle commune et le septième étage, encore moins le soir et après le couvre-feu.

- Val', il n'est pas question que...  
- On se retrouve dans vingt minutes devant la tapisserie aux trolls dansants !  
- Val' !

Trop tard, celle ci avait déjà coupé la communication. Ça n'aurait d'ailleurs pas dû être possible ! Un talkie-walkie, c'était fait pour rester joignable quoi qu'il arrive, alors pourquoi avait-elle rajouté de quoi couper toute communication ? Je fourrai rageusement l'appareil rose bonbon dans mon sac et allai m'affaler dans un fauteuil.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sortais donc discrètement de la tapisserie marquant l'entrée de ma salle commune. Agrippant solidement mon sac, je glissai le long les murs, tentant de ne pas penser à la peur qui me prenait aux tripes. Il faisait déjà très noir et j'avais beaucoup de couloirs sombres et d'escaliers instables à parcourir avant d'arriver au septième étage. Je ne devais pas courir, non, surtout ne pas commencer à courir. Il fallait que je marche calmement, tranquillement et surtout il fallait que je pense à autre chose.

Voyons, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu les Scam's, ils auraient sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant à me raconter, comme des histoires de fées. Ah et il y avait ces nombreux vols aussi. D'accord, c'était certes Gabe et Graam Jorkins qui avaient pris ma brosse à cheveux, mais à moins qu'ils se soient amusés à faire leurs analyses ADN sur plusieurs élèves de l'école, ils n'étaient pas les auteurs des autres vols. Et puis il y avait aussi eu la salle d'étude de runes. Celui qui l'avait saccagée avait-il un lien avec les affaires disparues? Et quelles étaient ses intentions au juste?

Je frissonnai. Ça avait été une très mauvaise idée de penser à ça. J'imaginais à présent le voleur rôdant dans les couloirs, prêt à faire de moi sa victime, puisque j'en savais trop.

Ce fut un réel soulagement lorsque j'atteignis enfin la tapisserie aux trolls dansants. J'étais vivante, en un seul morceau et je n'avais même pas recroisé Higgs. Val' m'attendait déjà et elle n'était pas seule. À ses côtés, Lily Potter trépignait.

- La voilà ! s'exclama cette dernière lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.  
- Enfin ! renchérit ma meilleure amie en affichant un large sourire. Suis-nous.

Trop soulagée de n'être plus seule, je ne pensai même pas à protester et les suivis de bon cœur. Nous ne parcourûmes qu'une petite dizaine de mètres. Surexcitée, Val' tendit un doigt dans une direction que je m'empressai de suivre des yeux. J'y vis une grande porte en bois massif encadrée par deux hautes armures.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette porte ? demandai-je aussitôt.  
- C'est la porte du couloir interdit ! murmura Lily d'un ton conspirateur.  
- Oui et regarde mieux, continua Val' en me désignant les armures.

La porte du couloir interdit ? Le discours de bienvenue de notre directrice me revint soudainement en tête.

- On a pas le droit d'être là ! m'alarmai-je aussitôt, prête à faire demi-tour.  
- Leah, je t'en prie ! répondit aussitôt Val' en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne fait que regarder, on ne fait de mal à personne !  
- Oui et en parlant de regarder, renchérit Lily. Tu as remarqué les armures ? Elles n'étaient pas là avant, étrange non?  
- Comment ça avant ? Vous étiez déjà venues ? m'indignai-je  
- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Val' comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Et non seulement les armures n'étaient pas là, mais les traces d'explosion non plus. Si vous voulez mon avis, quelqu'un a essayé de forcer cette porte.

Je reportai mon attention sur la porte. Elle présentait effectivement de grosses traces noirâtres au niveau de la serrure. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'approfondir mon examen car des pas se firent entendre plus loin dans le couloir. Aussitôt, nous nous enfuîmes dans la direction opposée. Mais à peine avions nous dépassé la tapisserie aux trolls dansants que Lily – qui avait pris la tête – s'arrêta net.

- Quelqu'un vient par là aussi ! Eteignez vos baguettes! murmura-t-elle en montrant une lueur qui arrivait dans notre direction.  
- Il faut qu'on se cache et vite, paniqua Val' en faisant demi tour.  
- Val' on ne peut pas aller par là, on est prises en sandwich, dis-je d'une voix suraiguë.

Aussitôt, Val' revint dans notre direction.

- Oh, mais si on arrive à atteindre les armures qui gardent la porte interdite, on pourra se cacher derrière, émit Lily.

Nous nous précipitâmes alors vers la porte interdite, mais nous nous arrêtâmes bien vite. De chaque côté du couloir, la lumière d'une baguette se rapprochait de nous, annonçant sans aucun doute les possesseurs de celles-ci. Nous étions prises au piège. J'étais sur le point d'arracher les yeux de Valda pour m'avoir entraînée dans cette histoire lorsqu'une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux de Lily.

- Sinon, on peut aussi se cacher derrière cette porte ?

Véridique : en face de la tapisserie aux trolls dansants s'élevait une grande porte aux reliefs entremêlés.

- Mais comment on a pu ne pas la voir plus tôt ? s'écria Valda sans se soucier d'être discrète.  
- Je crois qu'on va toutes les trois demander une paire de lunettes pour Noël, mais pour l'instant je suggère qu'on commence par se cacher, répliquai-je.

Nous entrâmes aussitôt dans ce qui semblait être une petite caverne d'Ali Baba. La pièce était un peu plus petite qu'une salle de classe et regorgeait d'objets en tout genre. Dans un coin, il y avait un vieux balai, dont le modèle datait d'au moins dix ans, posé sur une multitude de livres et de carnets. A côté se tenait une pile de peluches de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles.

Je serrai machinalement mon sac contre moi. Hors de question que Droma n'échoue un jour sur cette pile. La salle possédait un mobilier des plus hétéroclites, comme si chaque élève de l'école y avait amené quelque chose de chez lui. Partout étaient entassés fauteuils, chaises, meubles et armoires dépareillées. Il y avait même une sorte de grande chaise en bois incrustée de pierreries tel un trône royal. Un peu plus loin, une haute étagère croulait sous toutes sortes d'objets, comme une espèce de toupie, une lampe de chevet verte ou un chapeau plein de plumes noires.

Il y avait également toutes sortes de boîtes. Grandes, petites, rondes, carrées, rouges, noires, violettes, jaunes, en bois, en métal... Et dans ces boîtes se trouvaient, entre autre, une multitude de pierres et de bijoux, allant de la grosse pierre noire pourvue d'inscriptions étranges, au collier de perles délicatement nacrées.

- Wouaouh, y en a pour une petite fortune ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Lily à juste titre.

Aussitôt, un parchemin apparût devant elle. Retenant un cri, elle le ramassa précautionneusement et le lut à voix haute.

- Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans la salle sur demande. Lorsque vous avez réellement besoin de quelque chose, pensez-y et passez trois fois devant le mur. La salle sur demande apparaîtra alors et vous fournira ce que vous désirez.

- Tout s'explique ! s'écria Val'  
- Quoi donc ? Tu sais Val', je ne suis pas sûre que d'échanger l'indulgence des Professeurs contre une peluche aurait très bien marché, répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique en brandissant un hérisson bleu.  
- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! On avait besoin de quelque part où se cacher non ? Il semble que cette pièce ait servi à cacher beaucoup de choses déjà. Et ça explique pourquoi on n'avait pas remarqué cette porte avant : elle n'y était tout simplement pas.  
- Oh ! s'exclama soudain Lily. On n'aura pas besoin de lunettes alors !

Ce fut plus fort que moi, j'explosai littéralement de rire, bientôt imitée par mes deux amies. Notre hilarité passée, nous passâmes une bonne heure à explorer la salle sur demande, fouillant dans les tas d'objets, nous déguisant de n'importe quel costume et riant à gorge déployée.

Le lendemain, lorsque nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle, Louis paraissait préoccupé. Il ne cessait de lancer des regards tantôt inquiets, tantôt courroucés vers la droite.

- Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il se passe ou il faut que je devine ? demandai-je, lassée de son petit manège.

- Devine, répondit-il d'un ton cassant.

- Hmmm… Voyons… Oh, je sais ! Hopkins a réussi sa mission.

- Pas du tout. Et d'ailleurs, quelle mission ? Et qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? questionna-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

- Ola, une question à la fois je te prie. Et c'est moi qui essaie de deviner je te signale. Alors où en étais-je… C'est à cause du gros bouton que tu as sur le nez ?

- Quoi ? hurla-t-il en portant les mains à son visage.

Cette blague marchait à tous les coups, ça n'en était même plus drôle. Je pouvais même prédire ce qui allait ensuite se passer et ce sans user de divination : il allait sortir son miroir – oui, Louis devait sûrement être le seul garçon de Poudlard à toujours avoir un miroir de poche sur lui – constater que j'avais menti, me lancer un regard noir, m'injurier et reprendre son petit manège…

Bingo !

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, je suivis alors le regard de mon ami. Celui-ci me mena droit à la table des Serpentard. Amusant, non ?

- Tu as réessayé ? demandai-je d'un ton détaché.

- Réessayé quoi ? marmonna Louis.

- De manger les chaussettes de Rusard pardi ! dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. D'après toi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris qui tu regardais depuis tout à l'heure ?

S'en suivit le dialogue le plus étrange de toute mon existence :

- Oui.

- Oui ?

- Oui.

- Et alors ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Puisque je te le dis !

- Oui, mais comment ça non ?

- Ben elle a encore refusé… Je ne comprends pas, je lui avais même apporté des fleurs ! Je fais tout comme d'habitude mais elle a l'air d'être complètement insensible au charme que je déploie. C'est… c'est…

- Frustrant ? Déprimant ? Humiliant aussi, non ? Ah et décourageant surtout, énumérai-je.

- Oui, articula-t-il lentement. Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Bienvenue au club des gens normaux mon petit Louis !

- Non mais je veux dire… ça t'es déjà arrivé ? insista-t-il.

- Tu insinues que je suis anormale ?

- Non, non pas du tout… Mais avec qui ?

Alerte, alerte ! Entrée en terrain miné !

- Tu sais pourquoi Maeko te résiste ? improvisai-je rapidement. Elle veut être sûre que tu ne joueras pas avec elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? D'habitude les filles se contentent de me dire oui, répondit-il d'un air perdu.

- Parce que Maeko n'est pas n'importe quelle fille et qu'elle ne veut pas sortir avec un garçon pour qui elle n'a pas plus d'importance qu'une autre fille. Où est l'intérêt ? Alors soit tu lui prouves qu'elle vaut plus qu'une autre pour toi, soit tu peux déjà abandonner l'idée de sortir un jour avec elle.

- Mais Leah, je ne sais même pas moi-même si elle vaut plus qu'une autre à mes yeux !

- Dans ce cas, autant laisser tomber tout de suite et me donner les trois Chocogrenouilles que tu me dois.

Note à moi-même : l'attaque est la plus efficace des diversions.

Une nouvelle fois, il sembla que le fait d'avoir parlé avec moi remotiva ce cher Louis. En effet, le week-end suivant il arriva vers moi en arborant un sourire éclatant.

- Elle a dit oui ! s'exclama-t-il une fois à ma hauteur.

- Tu l'as demandée en mariage ? m'étonnai-je faussement.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais elle va m'accompagner au bal. Alors, qui est le meilleur ?

- Tu as pris une de ses amies en otage ou tu lui as promis de la laisser tranquille à vie si elle venait avec toi ? répondis-je, méfiante.

- Arrête de te moquer ! Non je lui ai simplement dit que nous pouvions très bien aller ensemble au bal sans que ça ne nous engage à rien, juste pour… apprendre à se connaître. Oui je sais, ça fait très cliché. Bon, vas-y rigole. C'est drôle de se moquer des pauvres gens hein ? N'empêche que moi je ne sers pas de bouche-trou.

Touchée. Je m'arrêtai instantanément de rire pour lui lancer mon regard le plus noir. Plaisanterie mise à part, j'allais devoir mettre une condition à notre pari : une Chocogrenouille en moins à chaque coup de pouce de ma part. Avec un peu de chance il finirait dans les négatifs et me devrait des friandises quoi qu'il arrive. Mouahaha que j'étais diabolique ! Et un peu morfale aussi. Mais très légèrement.

En parlant de négatif, Poufsouffle était actuellement à moins cinq points. Preuve selon laquelle nous avions bien remonté, non ?

* * *

Alors alors alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé? =D Je veux touuuuuuut savoir!


	9. Chapitre 9 - Quidditch

Voilà enfin le chapitre 9 ! je ne sais pas vous, mais une semaine je commence à trouver que ça fait long entre deux chapitres =O c'est bizarre d'avoir cette impression quand on est auteur et pas lecteur... non ? (oui je me pose des questions existentielles xD)

* * *

Le bal avait lieu le vendredi soir et, à son approche, les premiers retardataires commencèrent à s'agiter.

- Je n'ai toujours pas de costume !

- Et moi de cavalier ! entendait-on régulièrement au détour d'un couloir.

Par ailleurs, mon commerce de visions s'était tellement intensifié que j'avais dû prévoir des horaires spécifiques afin de ne pas y passer la journée. Louis continuait à recevoir un nombre incalculable de demandes de filles qui espéraient aller au bal avec lui et prenait un malin plaisir à toutes les décliner, clamant haut et fort qu'il y allait déjà avec une « personne merveilleuse ».

Si vous voulez mon avis il en faisait un poil trop et ce n'est pas Maryna Van Hogen qui m'aurait contredite sur ce point. La pauvre avait eu le malheur de lui demander alors que Maeko se trouvait dans les parages… Le soir même, je la retrouvais seule, roulée en boule sur son lit et en pleurs. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui me prit à ce moment là, toujours est-il que, n'écoutant que mon courage – quoi vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du légendaire courage des Poufsouffle ? – je me mis en tête de la réconforter.

- Tout va bien ? demandai-je d'une voix douce.

Question idiote, je vous le concède. En général quand quelqu'un pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, tout ne va pas bien. Ou alors il s'agit de larmes de joie, mais dans la situation présente ça aurait été bien étonnant. Après ce que Louis lui avait dit un peu plus tôt – enfin « dire », c'est un euphémisme, « cracher à la figure » serait plus proche de la vérité – il aurait au moins fallu que Van Hogen ait gagné à la loterie magique et que Louis lui ait demandé sa main dans la foulée. Bref.

- À… À ton avis ? rétorqua d'ailleurs l'intéressée.

- Euh… non ? Ecoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup parce que je suis l'amie de ce sombre crétin. Mais être son amie n'implique pas que j'approuve tous ses faits et gestes. Et en l'occurrence, je n'approuve pas la manière dont il te traite. Je sais que ça peut paraître plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais à mon avis tu devrais lâcher l'affaire. Quand bien même il finirait par accepter de sortir avec toi un jour – sans vouloir t'offenser – je pense qu'il ne mérite pas que tu lui apportes tant d'importance.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle après un moment de silence.

- C'est déjà ça.

- Non. Je le sais, mais ça ne change rien. Quand il est dans les parages, c'est comme si… comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait pour moi. Quand il n'est pas là je le déteste. Je le déteste parce qu'il me fait souffrir, je le déteste pour ce qu'il fait de moi – une espèce de groupie sans cervelle – et je déteste ce pour quoi il me fait passer. Mais dès que je le vois, c'est comme si toutes mes convictions s'envolaient, comme si je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir par moi-même, comme s'il ne restait plus que mon corps, contrôlé par cette autre moi, celle que je hais…

Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais pensé que Van Hogen en avait autant dans la cervelle – bien qu'elle fut l'une des meilleures élèves de Poufsouffle. Certaines personnes étaient apparemment plus sensibles que d'autres à la magie Vélane.

Je n'avais pas encore répondu lorsqu'elle se redressa subitement sur son lit, l'air catastrophé.

- Oh, ça fait vraiment schizophrène ce que je viens de dire ! s'écria-t-elle. Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne !

- Non, non, bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je aussitôt.

Elle me regarda un long moment avant de lancer, d'une voix légèrement hésitante :

- Tu sais Leah, j'aimais bien quand on était amies.

Avant que je n'aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur nos trois camarades de chambre.

- Maryna, enfin tu es là ! déclara l'une d'elle.

- On s'inquiétait, renchérit la deuxième. Tu ne devineras jam…

J'avais quitté le dortoir.

Le soir du bal, après le traditionnel banquet d'Halloween, tout Poudlard était en effervescence. Enfin j'imagine, puisque de ma salle commune je ne pouvais observer que les Poufsouffle. Donc, tous les Poufsouffle – et sûrement le reste des élèves de Poudlard – étaient en pleine effervescence. Moi aussi pour tout dire. Je courrais après mon costume, mes escarpins, ma brosse à cheveux (la nouvelle puisque j'avais jeté l'ancienne), le collier de perles que j'avais récupéré dans la salle sur demande, mon cavalier… Non, en fait c'était plutôt mon cavalier qui me cherchait partout.

- Un coup tu es là, un coup du repars, tu vas arrêter de courir partout ? me demanda-t-il lorsqu'il réussit à me croiser plus de cinq secondes.

- Oui, oui, j'ai presque fini, il ne me manque plus que…

- Leah, tu es très bien ! me coupa-t-il. On y va maintenant ?

J'hésitai un court moment avant d'acquiescer. Louis était descendu très tôt pour rejoindre Maeko et n'avait pas encore aperçu le magnifique costume d'Axel Hopkins. Tant pis pour ma retouche maquillage, j'étais vraiment trop pressée de voir la tête qu'il allait tirer. Chose qui ne rata pas. Il vira soudain au rouge carmin – ce qui jurait atrocement avec son uniforme bleu pâle – avant de rester un moment bouche bée, lui donnant un air de vieille carpe hors de l'eau.

De mon côté, je lutais pour ne pas exploser de rire, ce qu'il dut remarquer puisqu'il me lança un regard assassin. Le genre de regard qui dit « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ».

Essaye toujours petit Louis, ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais _déjà_ de ma vie un enfer, pas vrai ?

Le bal commença par une traditionnelle valse… durant laquelle seuls les professeurs et les jumeaux Scamander s'aventurèrent sur la piste de danse. Puis un groupe passé de mode, les _Bizarr' Sisters_, vint jouer ses tubes vieux d'au moins vingt ans et la piste resta désespérément vide.

- Mes parents sont de grands fans, m'annonça Axel après un long bâillement. Peut-être que si je leur obtiens un autographe ils ne m'en voudront plus pour ma mauvaise note en Potions ?

Mais je devais reconnaître une chose aux _Bizarr' Sisters_ : ils savaient s'adapter. Leurs anciens tubes ne nous faisaient pas danser ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils se lancèrent alors dans des reprises endiablés de musiques actuelles et notamment de _The Other side of Hooligans_, mon groupe préféré. Aussitôt, tout Poudlard se mit à danser.

Au milieu de notre cinquième danse, Axel partit nous chercher de quoi boire. Pour ma part, je restais sur la piste, me déhanchant au rythme de la musique. J'en profitai de plus pour observer les gens autour de moi. Louis et Maeko semblaient passer un bon moment. Cette dernière riait à gorge déployée tandis que Louis lui racontait quelque chose dans l'oreille. Un peu plus loin, Van Hogen leur lançait des regards envieux tout en dansant avec son cavalier – un Serdaigle pour ceux que ça intéresse. De l'autre côté, il y avait Lily et Val', sublimes dans leurs longues robes de bal rouges et or. Et enfin, juste derrière moi, il y avait Dominique Weasley.

Non, je n'avais pas d'yeux derrière la tête. Si je sais qu'elle était derrière moi, c'est tout simplement parce que, sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, je me sentis soudainement basculer vers l'avant. Cette peste m'avait fait un croche-pied ! Je les entendais, derrière moi, son rire cristallin et sa voix narquoise :

- Quelle maladroite celle là ! C'est insensé. Viens Cassy, allons danser plus loin.

Mais alors que j'étais sur le point de choir peu gracieusement, je sentis deux bras me rattraper de justesse.

- Tout va bien Leah ? fit la voix suave de mon sauveur.

Avant même d'avoir relevé la tête, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Ou... Oui oui, merci... Hugo, répondis-je timidement.

Comme si les _Bizarr' Sisters _avaient lu dans mes pensées, ils stoppèrent une chanson très rythmée pour entamer une musique plus douce.

- J'ai semé ma cavalière, elle était un peu... collante, m'annonça Hugo avec ce sourire en coin qui m'hypnotisait. Tu danses avec moi ?

Je crus un moment que j'avais mal entendu mais sans attendre de réponse il m'entraîna au milieu de la piste de danse. Cependant, à peine m'étais-je accrochée à son cou que la musique s'interrompit. Je jetais un regard courroucé à l'estrade sur laquelle se tenait à présent le professeur Londubat, micro en main et l'air catastrophé.

- Ecoutez-moi tous, commença-t-il. Je vous demande de rester calme. Pour des raisons de gros dégâts matériels dans les cachots, nous allons devoir annuler le bal. Vous allez tous suivre vos préfets jusqu'à vos salles communes respectives, c'est bien clair ? Nous avons besoin de tous les professeurs immédiatement.

Aussitôt, un vent de panique s'abattit sur la Grande Salle et je fus bousculée par tous les élèves. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je fus séparée d'Hugo.

Frustrant.

Si frustrant que je fis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais osé faire en temps normal. Prenant le contre-pied des consignes du Professeur Londubat, je me dirigeai discrètement vers les cachots. J'étais bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il se passait et à étriper celui ou celle qui avait mis fin au moment que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

Je glissais silencieusement le long des murs froids et humides des cachots, me repérant aux son des voix des professeurs et tentant tant bien que mal de me fondre dans le décors – pas si facile avec un uniforme rouge vif brodé d'oiseaux bleus. Enfin, je dus avoir de la chance pour une fois puisque j'arrivai devant la classe de Potions sans me faire repérer.

Un spectacle assez terrifiant s'offrit à moi. Tout était sens dessus dessous, comme si une bombe avait explosé dans la salle. Les étagères étaient renversées, les ingrédients éparpillés sur le sols, les flacons avaient tous explosés, répandant une odeur acre et nauséabonde, les chaudrons gisaient aux quatre coins de la pièce comme si quelqu'un avait joué au bowling avec et, pour couronner le tout, les murs étaient couverts d'inscriptions à la peinture rouge, des sortes de « k » de ce que j'en voyais dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je sursautai.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! répliquai-je après avoir identifié mon interlocuteur.

- La même chose que toi j'imagine. Allez, pousse toi et laisse moi voir.

Louis, démontrant toute sa patience et sa délicatesse, me prit par le bras et me tira un peu plus loin avant de venir lui-même regarder dans la salle de classe.

- Higgs a pas l'air content ! Je payerais cher pour avoir une photo de la tête qu'il tire en ce moment, murmura-t-il, hilare, au bout d'un moment.

- Et moi je payerais cher pour retrouver le fils de Veracrasse qui a fait ça, répliquai-je.

- Tu rigoles ? Ce type est un génie ! Non seulement il a réussi a berner tous les professeurs mais en plus on aura plus cours dans les cachots avant un bon moment. Imagine le cours de Potions en plein air, c'est quand même moins lugubre non ?

- Il aurait pu choisir un autre moment, m'emportai-je.

- Dis donc, je ne savais pas que Hopkins te tenait tant à cœur. C'est bon à savoir.

Me rendant compte que j'en avais trop dit, je m'empressai de parler d'autre chose.

- Et si on remontait ? Avant de se faire repérer...

- Tu ne changeras jamais, s'exclama Louis sans se soucier d'être discret.

- Je suis une Poufsouffle, rétorquai-je.

- Moi aussi je te signale.

- C'est pas pareil, toi tu te fiches de tout ce qui ne concerne pas directement ta petite personne. Si tu te fais renvoyer ? Ben c'est pas si grave, tu pourras toujours devenir mannequin ou te marier à une riche héritière.

- Alors que toi... continua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Oui bon ben ça va ! Alors on remonte ?

- D'accord, tu as gagné, remontons, répondit-il après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans la salle de cours.

Les jours qui suivirent, nous ne fîmes pas cours de Potions dehors. Il pleuvait trop et l'eau aurait altéré les préparations. Heureusement, Poudlard était grand et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour trouver une autre salle de cours. Provisoirement.

Les jours qui suivirent, il y eut également une recrudescence des vols. Et cette fois, les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls touchés. Cela avait commencé par le Professeur Flitwick qui se fit voler toutes ses plumes et dut apprendre aux premières années le _Wingardium Leviosa_ sur des brindilles. Il y eut ensuite les boules de cristal du Professeur Trelawney qui disparurent, puis les cache-oreilles du Professeur Londubat et, bien sûr, tout un tas d'ingrédients de la réserve personnelle du Professeur Higgs.

Du côté des élèves, les Poufsouffle semblaient être les plus touchés. Et cela ne s'arrêta pas là. En plus des nombreuses affaires qui disparaissaient, nous étions victimes de blagues de mauvais goût. Le nombre de chutes de Poufsouffle dans les couloirs – celles qui n'étaient pas dues à des plis dans les tapis – avait triplé. Un certain nombre d'entre nous avions changé de couleur de cheveux et Annie Duncan avait une fois été retrouvée ligotée et accroché au plafond de la classe de métamorphoses. Malheureusement, celui ou celle qui s'amusait ainsi était extrêmement discret et personne ne voyait jamais rien.

Un climat de paranoïa s'était installé à Poudlard. Chacun regardait son entourage d'un air soupçonneux et se retournait fréquemment dans les couloirs. Et bien sûr, chacun avait sa théorie. La plus en vogue était celle qui accusait les Serpentard et plus particulièrement Cameron Kerson. Si j'étais d'accord avec le fait qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un Serpentard, je ne pensais pas cet imbécile de Kerson capable d'autre chose que de jouer au Quidditch. Sans compter que qualifier cette brute épaisse de « discret » aurait certainement été la meilleure des blagues que je n'aurais jamais entendue.

La tension retomba momentanément quand arriva le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Le matin de celui-ci, j'étais levée très tôt et la Grande Salle était presque vide lorsque j'y mis les pieds pour le petit déjeuner. J'allai aussitôt m'installer à la table des Gryffondor, où Lily tentait vainement de forcer son équipe à manger.

- Alors les lions, bien dormi ? Prêts à ratatiner les Serpentard ? lançai-je joyeusement en m'installant à côté de Valda.

- Humpf, me répondirent-ils.

- Mais bien sûr qu'ils sont prêts ! s'exclama aussitôt Lily en resservant l'attrapeur en œufs brouillés. On va les réduire en poussière ! Après ce match, même Kerson ne pourra plus nier...

- Kerson ! s'écria soudain Hugo, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Où est-elle ?

- Euh, Kerson est un garçon jusqu'à preuve du contraire, avançai-je prudemment.

Hugo tourna vivement la tête vers moi et son visage s'éclaira soudain.

- Mais non, pas lui, toi ! Tiens, fit-il en me tendant son écharpe. Tu as pris ton appareil photo ? S'il te plaît, prends une photo de la tête de Kerson quand il verra que tu la portes !

Je m'apprêtais à protester, arguant que toute brute épaisse qu'il fut, ça n'était pas très gentil de prendre des photos de Kerson à son insu. Mais les yeux de cocker que me faisait Hugo eurent raison de ma bonté et j'acquiesçai, faussement désinvolte. J'enroulai ensuite l'écharpe rouge et or autour de mon cou et pris une grande inspiration. Elle sentait Hugo. Et Hugo sentait bon. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire niais d'apparaître sur mon visage et essayai donc de le camoufler grâce à l'écharpe.

- Tu connais tous les joueurs de Serpentard ? me demanda soudain Valda.

- Non, répondis-je simplement.

- Comment ça non ? Mais comment on va faire alors ?

- Pas de panique Val' ! J'ai tout prévu.

En disant cela, j'avais sorti de ma poche un morceau de parchemin sur lequel étaient écrits les noms de chaque joueur de Serpentard ainsi que leurs postes.

- J'ai le même pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle, ajoutai-je. Poufsouffle ce n'est pas la peine, je les connais tous.

Je pense que c'est à peu près à ce moment là que j'aurais du me taire.

- Tu ne connais pas tous nos noms ? s'indigna l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

- Après toutes ces années, Leah tu me déçois ! renchérit un batteur.

Chacun y alla de son commentaire et je me sentis rougir d'avantage.

- Mais non... mais je... mais... tentais-je vainement de répondre. Mais écoutez-moi à la fin ! Je vous connais tous, c'est juste au cas où je m'en souviendrais pas...

J'avais touché le fond, mais je creusais encore. Une rafale d'indignations s'abattit à nouveau sur moi.

- Mais non mais par exemple, j'ai un peu de mal avec elle, m'écriai-je en pointant Lily du doigt. Comment elle s'appelle déjà... Mimi ? Ah oui ! Mimi Geignarde ! Non ça c'est un fantôme... Kiki alors ? Kiki la petite sorcière, ça sonne bien, non ?

Ma blague passa comme une lettre à la poste et j'évitai ainsi un nouveau soulèvement. Mieux encore : j'avais détendu l'atmosphère et c'est de bien meilleure humeur que l'équipe de Gryffondor se leva pour aller se préparer.

À peu près à ce moment là, Kerson entra dans la Grande Salle, suivi de l'attrapeuse de Serpentard. Aussitôt, je saisis mon appareil photo dans mon sac et attendis. Tout d'abord il ne me vit pas, puis son regard se posa sur moi. Il ne sembla pas percuter dans un premier temps mais ses yeux se mirent bien vite à faire des allers-retours entre ma figure et l'écharpe que j'avais autour du cou. Lorsque sa bouche commença lentement à s'ouvrir et ses yeux à s'écarquiller, j'appuyai sur le bouton et pris la photo avant de déguerpir aussi vite que me le permettaient mes courtes jambes.

Je me rendis rapidement au stade où Val' m'attendait déjà. J'installai Droma, vêtu de son écharpe et de son bonnet jaune et noir, au dessus du compteur de points, puis nous fîmes les essais de son.

- One, two, one, two, this is a test… Ohé, vous entendez?

- Leah, y a personne encore ! lança Val', les mains pressées contre ses oreilles.

- Alors profitons-en, répliquai-je d'un ton malicieux. Dans la mer il y a des rats, doudaaaaaa, doudaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! m'égosillai-je ensuite

- T'es complètement folle ! Laisse-moi le micro. Lily ! Je sais que tu m'entends des vestiaires alors écoute-moi bien ! Vous avez intérêt à gagner ce match, sinon je te jure que je volerais tous vos sous-vêtements pour les accrocher dans la Grande Salle, compris ? hurla Valda à son tour.

- Et c'est moi qui suis folle, m'exclamai-je. Les pauvres, tu es en train de les faire stresser encore plus, s'ils perdent ce sera de ta faute !

- N'importe quoi, ça s'appelle de la motivation psychologique, rétorqua Val'.

Peu à peu, le stade commença à se remplir de spectateurs. On observait bien sur les Gryffondor en rouge et or d'un côté et les Serpentard en vert et argent de l'autre. Entre eux il y avait une foule de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle indécis. Certains cependant avaient pris partie, la plupart pour Gryffondor mais quelques un étaient pour Serpentard. Les autres revêtaient leur uniforme habituel. Le match allait bientôt commencer. Val et moi n'attendions plus que le signe de Mrs Dawson, le Professeur de Vol. Signe qui ne tarda pas à nous être fait.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, commençai-je. Nous voici réunis pour le premier match du championnat de Quidditch de cette année. Il opposera Gryffondor à Serpentard !

La foule hurlait et moi je souriais. J'étais dans mon élément, j'étais euphorique. Le match suivit son cours. Un match Gryffondor-Serpentard tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique : brutal et plein de fautes de jeu. La routine… enfin presque.

- C'est déloyal ! hurlait Valda après que Kerson ait bousculé Lily qui s'apprêtait à renvoyer un Cognard. Il n'a pas le droit ! Leah dis-lui qu'il n'a pas le droit !

- Val' on est commentatrices pas arbitres, réprimandai-je. Et d'ailleurs, c'est Hugo Weasley qui a le Souafle et il fonce vers les buts, mais où sont les Serp… Oh !

Je ne pus réprimer un cri d'effroi. Le balai d'Hugo venait soudainement de se briser et le Gryffondor chutait, irrémédiablement attiré vers le sol.

* * *

Sorry, chapitre très court, mais j'étais OBLIGEE de couper à cet endroit là vous comprenez ?... non ? ^^

Allez, à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 10 qui s'appellera " Peluchenapping " ça vous donne quand même un sacré indice sur ce qu'il va s'y passer, non? =P

Ah et puis une petite explication, si jamais certains d'entre vous se posaient la question...  
Donc, cette fic est en 2 parties  
La première (celle ci) fait 14 chapitres. La deuxième je ne sais pas encore... a priori elle devrait en faire plus ou moins le même nombre. A la fin de la première partie, on comprend déjà un certain nombre de chose donc je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour l'attente avant la publication de la partie 2 ^^  
Et puis pour vous faire plaisir (enfin j'espère que ça vous fera vraiment plaisir en tout cas!)je suis en train d'écrire une sorte d'OS qui fera entracte entre les deux parties! ça racontera... enfin vous verrez bien, je peux juste vous dire qu'il y aura de la romance au programme =P


	10. Chapitre 10 - Peluchenapping

Voici le chapitre 10 avec un peu d retard, vous m'en voyez désolée =S

* * *

- Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! m'entendis-je hurler.

Mais Lily avait déjà foncé sur son cousin, abandonnant au passage sa batte qui tomba sur la tête de Kerson. Cependant le balai de Lily n'était pas assez rapide et Hugo se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. J'étais au bord de la crise de nerf lorsque McGonagall se leva et tendit sa baguette. Aussitôt Hugo ralentit jusqu'à se poser au sol en douceur, sur ses deux pieds. Il chancela un instant avant de s'écrouler sur le dos. Lily, qui s'était posée un peu plus loin, se précipita vers lui, catastrophée. Un grand silence régnait dans le stade, chacun semblait retenir sa respiration. Quand, enfin, Hugo se releva et que Lily se jeta à son cou, un soupir de soulagement parcouru l'ensemble des élèves.

Hugo fut emmené à l'infirmerie – contre son gré – et le match repris. Cependant tout le monde avait la tête ailleurs et plus particulièrement les Gryffondor qui enchaînaient erreurs sur erreurs. Ce fut donc sans surprise que les Serpentard remportèrent le match. Dès que le Vif d'or fut attrapé, l'équipe des Gryffondor disparut illico et les gradins se vidèrent bien plus rapidement que d'habitude. Pour ma part, je me rendis directement à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Valda. Louis s'y trouvait déjà accompagné de sa sœur Dominique.

- Mais laissez-moi sortir, je vous dit que je n'ai rien ! entendait-on depuis le couloir.

Hugo était étendu dans un lit, visiblement ensorcelé afin qu'il ne puisse pas en bouger.

- Val' ! s'exclama-t-il lorsque nous entrâmes. On a gagné, hein ? Pas vrai ?

- Euh... enfin... c'est que... balbutia mon amie.

- Oh, comprit-il. Et... mon balai ?

- Il est là, annonça Lily qui venait d'arriver, les deux morceaux de balai en main.

Hugo prit lentement les morceaux dans ses mains et les contempla longuement. Un air abattu se peignit alors sur son visage. Un silence gêné s'était installé. Finalement, c'est Mrs Pomfresh qui le rompit en nous chassant de l'infirmerie, prétextant que Hugo avait besoin de se reposer. Et ce, malgré les protestations du supposé malade. Pour ma part, même si je comprenais que Hugo soit triste d'avoir perdu son balai, j'étais infiniment soulagé qu'il soit encore en vie et sans une égratignure, quoi qu'en dise Mrs Pomfresh.

Du côté de Maryna Van Hogen, il semblait que celle-ci avait adopté une nouvelle technique pour m'éloigner de Louis. Technique qu'elle mit en œuvre dès le lendemain midi, alors que nous mangions tranquillement... ou presque.

- N'importe quoi ! C'était tout droit ! clamai-je

- Non ! C'était à droite, tu as bien tourné, pas vrai ? répliquait Louis

- Evidemment que j'ai tourné, il y avait une _statue_ au milieu du couloir, j'allais pas foncer dedans ! Mais ensuite on est allé tout droit !

- Nooooon ! Je te dis qu'on a été à droite !

- Tais-toi ! Tu as tort de toute façon.

- Moi j'ai tort ? Non mais tu...

- Mais regardez-moi ce vieux couple ! s'exclama Van Hogen qui était installée non loin de nous. Vous ne sortez pas encore ensemble mais vous vous disputez déjà ! Ça promet.

- On est juste amis Van Hogen, m'exaspérai-je. A-MIS tu comprends le concept ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour ma part, l'amitié entre une fille et un garçon je ne pense pas que ça existe, enfin soit, pensez ce que vous voulez, vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez tôt.

Sur ce, elle se leva et tourna les talons, nous plantant Louis et moi, bouches bées. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Envisageait-elle sérieusement la possibilité que je sorte avec mon « frère d'adoption » ? Ou disait-elle simplement cela pour semer le doute entre nous ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous mîmes un moment à reprendre une conversation normale.

L'après-midi, alors que je me rendais jusqu'à ma salle commune afin de boucler ma valise pour les vacances, je croisai Hugo, en compagnie du Professeur Carter.

- … encore désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé et j'espère que vous pourrez retrouver un balai aussi performant que celui-ci, lui disait ce dernier. Mais soyez bien sûr que si nous retrouvons l'auteur de ce sabotage, il en paiera les conséquences.

Un sabotage ? Je savais que le balai d'Hugo avait été examiné par certains Professeur mais je n'avais pas compris qu'il s'était agi d'un sabotage. Je revis un instant Hugo, tombant de son balai. J'avais eu tellement peur à ce moment là, il aurait pu se tuer... Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui en vouloir à ce point ? Se pouvait-il que Kerson lui en ait voulu à ce point pour l'histoire de l'écharpe ? Qui que ce fut, il devrait être renvoyé sur le champ et interdit de pratiquer la magie.

J'eus tout le loisir d'y réfléchir pendant la semaine que je passa chez mes parents. À cette histoire de sabotage tout comme à ces vols et à ces salles de cours dévastées. Est-ce que tout ça avait un rapport ? Est-ce que tout ce cirque pouvait réellement être l'œuvre d'une seule personne ? Et que cherchait-elle exactement ?

- Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il y a derrière la porte du septième étage ? avança Valda alors que nous discutions de tout cela, confortablement installées dans sa chambre.

- Tu crois que celui qui fait ça voudrait voler ce qui est gardé par les armures ? questionnai-je en attrapant une poignée de pop-corn.

- Ça expliquerait les traces d'explosion sur la porte, il a peut-être déjà essayé de l'ouvrir mais n'a pas réussi ou a été surpris avant qu'il n'y arrive et ils ont du renforcer la sécurité ?

- Mais quel rapport avec les vol et les salles saccagées ?

- Une diversion ? supposa mon amie. Peut-être qu'il tente d'attirer l'attention sur autre chose pour faire retomber la vigilance autour de la porte.

Ça se tenait. Tout comme une bonne dizaine de théories que nous avions imaginées durant ces vacances. Aussi n'étions nous pas plus avancées à la rentrée. Cependant nous avions d'autres choses en tête à ce moment : Lily n'était pas dans son assiette.

Lily était rarement triste. De mauvaise humeur, oui, mais triste, non. Aussi, lorsque cela arrivait c'était un fait préoccupant.

- Oui oui, je vais bien, disait-elle d'une voix tremblante, des larmes plein les yeux.

- Sérieusement Lily, tu nous prend pour des quiches ou quoi ? répondit aussitôt Val'. C'est encore plus gros que si Higgs se mettait à nous raconter sa vie amoureuse ! Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas à la fin.

- Je... je ne sais pas trop... J'ai passé de supers vacances avec mes frères, vraiment, mais maintenant... Je crois qu'ils me manquent. Poudlard sans eux c'est pas pareil.

Nous restâmes un moment interloquées.

- T'es sérieuse là ? s'exclama finalement Val'.

- Lily, ça fait cinq ans que tu nous rabâche que tu n'as qu'une hâte, je te cite : « être la seule Potter à Poudlard » ! renchéris-je

- Je sais bien, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Mais je le pensais pas vraiment... Ne leur dites jamais que j'ai dit ça, d'accord ?

- On parle bien des tes frères James et Albus là ? fit soudain Val'.

- James et Albus ? Bien sûr que non, je parle de Robert et Roger, mes deux frères imaginaires, répliqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah, je me disais bien aussi ! continua Val' comme si de rien n'était. Non mais parce que dans le cas contraire, tu ne dois pas bien te souvenir de tes cinq premières années à Poudlard ma grande ! Entre James qui nous prenait régulièrement pour cible – tu te souviens de la fois où il t'as enfermée dans un placard avec un sort de glue perpétuelle et qu'on a dû faire un trou dans la porte pour te sortir de là ? Et Albus qui te surprotégeait tellement qu'aucun garçon n'osait ne serai-ce que te dire bonjour ?

Nous ressassâmes de vieux souvenirs pendant plus d'une heure avant que Lily ne s'exclame, entre deux éclats de rire :

- Vous avez raison, Poudlard c'est bien plus cool sans eux !

Le mardi suivant, je me rendis à mon cours supplémentaire. Celui-ci se passa relativement bien : j'arrivais maintenant à attirer des objets à moi sur de courtes distances. Au vu de mes progrès, les Jorkins décidèrent donc de commencer à m'apprendre un autre sort en parallèle : le _Stupefix_. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, à la fin de la séance j'arrivais à Stupéfixer un rat ! J'étais revigorée et bien décidée à maîtriser et le sortilège d'attraction sur de longues distances, et le _Stupéfix_ sur les humains. Je décidai donc de demander de l'aide à Louis. Et contre toute attente, il refusa.

- Désolé Leah, j'ai des devoirs en retard.

Des devoirs en retard !? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ! Louis ne faisait _jamais_ ses devoirs, alors pourquoi l'envie lui prenait-elle si soudainement ? Me mentait-il ? Et si oui, pour quelle raison ? Je décidai de vérifier par moi même.

- Ça tombe bien, répondis-je, j'ai des devoirs à faire moi aussi, on s'installe à la bibliothèque ?

- C'est que... je préfère être seul, pour être plus efficace tu comprends ? À plus tard.

Je restai bouche bée. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Avait-on échangé mon petit Louis pendant les vacances ? Sa sorcière de sœur lui avait-elle fait un lavage de cerveau ? Il fallait que je vérifie. Je me rendis donc à la bibliothèque, veillant à lui laisser de l'avance. Et à ma grande surprise, Louis était effectivement installé, seul, à une table, étudiant un gros livre de cours. Mais le plus étonnant dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de nos livres de sixième année. Non. Et je savais pour l'avoir emprunté à Albus Potter l'année précédente qu'il s'agissait du livre d'Arithmancie de septième année. Chose encore plus étrange puisque Louis n'étudiait pas l'Arithmancie.

Je m'apprêtais à aller lui en toucher deux mots lorsque ma vue se brouilla.

- Pas maintenant ! pestai-je mentalement.

Mais visiblement, mon inconscient en avait décidé autrement et je sombrai dans les méandres de mes visions.

_Le long d'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard se tenaient deux personnes. J'identifiai l'une d'elle comme étant Mrs Johnson, le professeur d'astronomie. L'autre était de dos et portait encore son capuchon aussi ne reconnus-je pas immédiatement Mrs Dawson, le professeur de vol. Toutes deux semblaient lancées dans une conversation agitée._

_- Allons Estrella, toi et moi savons ce que ça veut dire._

_- Arrête Dolie ! Nous en avons fini avec ces histoires depuis des années._

_- Et que comptais-tu faire ? Simplement oublier et faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ? Un élève a failli être grièvement blessé et l'un de mes meilleurs élèves qui plus est !_

_- Eh bien il n'est pas mort ton précieux Weasley, maintenant s'il te plaît, laisse moi oublier tout ça._

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Louis était parti. Je pestai à nouveau avant de ressortir de la bibliothèque. Tandis que je marchais, je repensais à ma vision. De quoi pouvaient bien parler Johnson et Dawson ? De Hugo, ça je l'avais compris. Mais elles avaient semblé parler de quelque chose d'autre... Quelque chose en rapport avec leur passé. Peut-être avaient-elles des informations sur le saboteur ? Peut-être était-ce un professeur ? Un frisson me parcourut l'échine tandis que mes pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Higgs. Cette espèce de vieux fou aurait tout à fait été capable d'un tel sabotage « pour avoir un coup d'avance sur ceux qui veulent ma peau »...

- Flynn ! Vous semblez bien perdue dans vos pensées... Ce n'est jamais très bon.

Quand on parle du loup ! Devinez qui se tenait en face de moi.

- Professeur, le saluai-je d'une petite voix avant d'esquisser un geste pour le contourner.

- Pas si vite jeune fille ! s'exclama-t-il en me barrant la route.

Je commençait à avoir légèrement peur. Si c'était bien lui qui avait saboté le balai d'Hugo, alors ce type était fou à lier et prêt à tout. Or, Higgs était également intimement persuadé que je voulais sa mort. Jusqu'où aurait-il été pour m'éliminer, hein ?

- Oui ? répondis-je, d'une voix proche du glapissement.

- Savez-vous où je peux trouver votre amie, Miss Van Hogen ?

- Ma... quoi ? répétai-je hébétée. Heu, je veux dire, non Professeur, désolée.

Et avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, je filai sans demander mon reste. Mon « amie » Van Hogen ? Et puis quoi encore ! Trop contente de n'avoir pas été tuée, je retournais jusqu'à ma salle commune dans laquelle je restai jusqu'au soir, mes genoux réquisitionnés pas Gros Tas.

Les jours suivants, je ne revis que très peu Louis. Il semblait m'éviter, trouvant à chaque fois des excuses abracadabrantes pour ne jamais être avec moi. Les seuls moments où nous étions encore ensemble étaient les cours de Potions, puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à changer de binôme – et j'osais espérer qu'il n'avait même pas essayé.

Cette situation me minait peu à peu le moral. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais été toute seule. Il y avait Val' et Lily, avec qui je passais maintenant le plus clair de mon temps et je m'entendais généralement bien avec les autres Poufsouffle de mon année. Mais Louis me manquait et ne pas comprendre ce qui l'éloignait de moi me démoralisait. Aussi, je saisis la première occasion qui se présenta pour lui en parler : le cours de Potions.

- Louis, il faut qu'on parle.

- Pas maintenant Leah, si Higgs nous surprend, ça va être notre fête, répliqua-t-il sans même lever la tête vers moi.

- Quand alors ? Ça fait trois jours que je ne te vois pas, tu m'évites !

- N'importe quoi, je ne t'évite pas, je suis juste occupé en ce mo...

- Ah oui, pardon, hier tu devais aider Londubat à planter des Choux Marins, avant-hier tu as fait tes devoirs toute la journée et avant-avant-hier tu devais réviser ta stratégie pour le match de Quidditch qui aura lieu... dans un mois. Non mais prends-moi pour une bille tant que tu y es ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais ou dit pour que tu...

- FLYNN ! hurla Higgs tout près de mon oreille, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Puisque vous avez l'air très attentive, vous allez pouvoir expliquer le protocole de réalisation de la potion à toute la classe.

- Euh... je... c'est qu'en fait... La potion... c'est laquelle déjà... ah,oui, eh bien... comment dire... balbutiai-je.

- N'allez pas plus loin Flynn, votre inattention coûtera dix points à Poufsouffle. Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à parler avec votre voisin. »

Je poussai un long soupir avant de me remettre à rassembler les ingrédients, en silence. À la fin du cours, Louis partit si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de lui en reparler. Les deux jours qui suivirent, je le cherchai en vain. Je m'étais résignée à ne pas pouvoir lui reparler lorsqu'un après-midi, alors que j'errais telle une âme en peine dans les couloirs, je croisai Dominique.

Je savais que Louis avait passé ses vacances en famille et je savais que Dominique ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil notre amitié. Elle avait du lui parler, lui retourner le cerveau. C'était la seule explication plausible que je voyais à l'éloignement de Louis. Alors, sans savoir trop ce qui me prit, je me plantai devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? lançai-je d'une voix lourde de reproches.

- Qu'ai-je dit à qui ? me répondit-elle d'un ton hautain.

- À Louis. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'évite ? Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute ! m'emportai-je, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Dominique ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle semblait... surprise.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, articula-t-elle lentement. Enfin rien de plus que d'habitude.

- Que... que d'habitude ? répétai-je plus bas.

- Oui, bon tu te doutes bien que je ne lui ai pas toujours chanté tes louanges, éluda-t-elle.

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de me prendre par le bras.

- Viens.

Elle m'entraîna ensuite dans une petite salle et tira deux chaises avant de s'installer sur l'une d'elle.

-Bon, je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour, mais les yeux de cocker battu que tu traînes depuis presque une semaine ont eu raison de moi, commença-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte. Tu comptes beaucoup pour Louis. J'imagine qu'il ne te le dis pas souvent, tout comme toi tu ne dois pas le lui dire souvent, mais c'est un fait. Et tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire jusqu'à présent n'y a rien changé. J'ai beau lui raconter les pires horreurs sur toi – sans vouloir t'offenser – il prend toujours ta défense. J'avoue que ça a le don de m'agacer... En fait, tu m'agaces. Désolée, je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire ce genre de choses alors je manque peut-être un peu de tact. Mais c'est vrai ! Tu es toujours fourrée avec Louis, tu es dans la même maison que Louis, vous êtes si complices et... et il t'appelle même sa sœur d'adoption ! Mais Louis c'est _mon_ frère et j'ai du mal à supporter que... que quelqu'un prenne ma place de sœur, tu comprends ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle avait perdu ce ton désinvolte pour une attitude beaucoup plus franche et, il faut bien le dire, troublante. Ce que Dominique vivait, je vivais exactement la même chose avec ma meilleure amie. Et si j'arrivais à ne pas être trop méchante avec Lily, je comprenais parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Dominique et ce qui la poussait à se comporter ainsi avec moi. D'autant plus que du plus loin que je me souvienne Lily avait toujours été très gentille avec moi alors qu'il m'était souvent arrivé d'être peu délicate avec Dominique.

- Non, j'imagine que c'est difficile à comprendre, continua-t-elle devant mon absence de réponse.

- Si. Je comprends, répondis-je simplement. Je suis désolée que tu aies ressenti ça, je n'ai jamais voulu te prendre ta place ou quelque chose du genre. Louis est un très bon ami et c'est vrai que je le considère comme mon frère d'adoption, mais ça ne t'enlève en rien ta place. Tu es sa vraie sœur, tout comme Victoire et je ne peux en aucun cas rivaliser avec ça. La preuve, c'est moi qu'il évite et non toi, ajoutai-je avec un sourire triste.

- J'en suis désolée. Vraiment, je veux dire, ça m'a réjouie au début, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, cette situation n'est confortable ni pour toi ni pour lui.

- Co... comment ça ?

- Allons tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus aussi confiant qu'avant ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je ne le vois presque plus ! me défendis-je d'un ton amère.

- Il est tout aussi démoralisé que toi pourtant. Et vu les regards qu'il te jette, il semble regretter que vous ne soyez plus si souvent ensemble.

- Mais alors pourquoi m'évite-t-il dans ce cas là ? répliquai-je, perdue.

- Ça je n'en sais rien, mais quoi qu'il en soit saches que je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, ce n'est en aucun cas ma faute.

Aussitôt, elle se leva gracieusement et se dirigea vers la porte sans me lancer un seul regard. Pour ma part je restai un moment dans cette pièce, réfléchissant à la discussion que nous venions d'avoir. Si Dominique n'était pour rien dans cette histoire, pire, si Louis souffrait également, alors pourquoi m'évitait-il ? C'était complètement incompréhensible.

Cependant, alors que j'étais retournée dans mon dortoir chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de mon chat, un événement me fit complètement oublier Louis.

- Où est Droma ? questionnai-je à voix haute.

Ce qui en soit était idiot puisque j'étais seule dans le dortoir.

Je passai un moment à le chercher et essayai même le sortilège d'attraction – qui soit dit en passant aurait dû fonctionner si mon dromadaire s'était trouvé dans la pièce – mais ne le trouvai pas. Furieuse, je sortis aussitôt du dortoir. Toutefois, je n'eus pas à descendre dans la salle commune puisque je tombai nez à nez avec celle que je cherchais.

- Van Hogen ! m'écriai-je.

- Ah, Flynn, ça tombe bien je te cherchais ! répondit-elle d'un air courroucé. Qu'as-tu fait de mon collier de perles ?

- Pardon ? La vrai question est qu'as-_tu_ fait de Droma ?

- Tu veux dire ta vieille peluche mangée par les mites ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je te l'aies prise ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu sais que j'y tiens énormément ? répliquai-je ironiquement.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne tenais pas à mon collier ? C'était celui de ma grand mère, je veux le récupérer. !

- Je n'ai pas ton fichu collier ! Maintenant rend moi Droma, s'il te plaît, m'emportai-je.

- Et moi je n'ai pas ta fichue peluche ! Et de toute façon il serais temps que tu arrête de dormir avec un doudou tu ne crois pas ?

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et redescendit rageusement les escaliers. Quand à moi, je retournais dans mon dortoir et m'affalai à plat ventre sur mon lit.

- Pourquoi tant de haine ! gémis-je dans mon oreiller avant de tourner la tête sur le côté pour ne pas mourir étouffée.

Gros Tas vint s'installer sur mon dos en ronronnant tandis que je poussais un soupir d'exaspération. Blasée, je me mis à contempler ma table de chevet et remarquai quelque chose d'inhabituel. À côté de la lampe était posé un morceau de parchemin. Tendant le bras, je m'en saisis et le dépliai. Dessus, un dromadaire était dessiné à l'encre noire. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Superposé au dessin, une lettre que j'identifiai comme un « k » était tracée à l'encre rouge.

* * *

Alors les petits amis, quels sont vos avis? ^^


	11. Chapitre 11 - Recherches intensives

Chapitre 11 en avant première! 8D Sorry pour le retard mais avec le jour de l'an et tout... =/

* * *

- Kerson ! m'exclamai-je en me redressant précipitamment, délogeant Gros Tas au passage.

Aussitôt, je dévalai les escalier jusqu'à la salle commune avant de m'arrêter net. Pour commencer, je ne savais pas du tout où pouvait se trouver Kerson en ce moment. Et de plus, comment cet imbécile fini aurait-il bien pu accéder à mon dortoir ?

- Tout va bien Leah ?

Je relevais brusquement la tête, me rendant compte du ridicule de ma situation : j'étais plantée au milieu de la salle commune, un morceau de parchemin à la main, le regard dans le vide et le tout après une course effrénée dans les escaliers. Axel Hopkins avait donc toutes les raisons du monde de me poser cette question.

- Oui ! Enfin non ! m'exclamai-je avant de repartir aussi vite que j'étais venue.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le parc du château que je m'arrêtai de courir pour me mettre à marcher autour du lac. Ce faisant, je contemplais le morceau de parchemin. Ça devait sûrement avoir un sens... Il y avait sans doute une bonne centaine d'élèves dont le nom ou le prénom commençait par un « K », aussi pris-je la décision de procéder par élimination. Tout d'abord, les professeurs : aucun d'entre eux ne correspondait, pas même Higgs, à mon grand soulagement. Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il aurait fait d'une peluche dromadaire... La pensée de Higgs en chemise et bonnet de nuit serrant un doudou contre lui m'arracha un sourire cynique.

Mais revenons à nos moutons... enfin à nos dromadaires en l'occurrence. Venaient ensuite les élèves, je décidais dans un premier temps d'éliminer ceux des autres maisons pour me concentrer sur les Poufsouffle. Il y en avait bien deux en première année, Kevin quelque chose et Klare je-ne-sais-quoi, mais pourquoi diable auraient-ils fait ça ? Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, je lançai un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou. Si le « k » ne représentait pas une initiale, à quoi servait-il ?

Des larmes de frustration me montaient aux yeux. Louis m'évitait, Val' était introuvable, je me sentais seule et j'étais aussi prête de récupérer Droma que de réussir une potion de _Felix Felicis_. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au parchemin. J'avais une étrange impression de déjà vu... Voyons, un « k » à l'encre rouge, où avais-je bien pu voir ça... Dans un livre ? Non, ça ne me disait rien. Peut-être inscrit sur un tableau ? Où bien... sur un mur ! Bien sûr c'était ça !

Je me remis aussitôt à courir, vers le château cette fois ci.

- Leah ! entendis-je alors derrière moi.

Je me retournai et tombai sur Val' qui arrivait vivement vers moi.

- Enfin je te trouve ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, répliquai-je. Tu as perdu ton talkie-walkie ?

- Hein ? Non il est juste... Oh oh... J'ai dû l'oublier dans mon dortoir. Désolée Leah.

- Désolée ? Désolée !? Val', ça fait presque deux heures que je te cherche ! Je suis toute seule puisque Louis... enfin bref, je me suis pris la tête avec Van Hogen, je suis passé pour une folle devant la moitié des Poufsouffle, on m'a volé Droma et toi... tu es désolée ?

- Calme toi Leah, ok ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir et puis pour Droma, si ça se trouve tu l'as juste égaré, tu as cherché sous ton lit ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai cherché sous mon lit, m'écriai-je. Tu me prends pour Kerson ? Je l'ai cherché partout, j'ai même utilisé un sortilège d'attraction et puis... et puis j'ai trouvé ça.

Je lui tendis le morceau de parchemin que j'avais trouvé sur ma table de chevet. Elle l'examina un moment avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

- Qu'est ce que... commença-t-elle.

- Le « k », je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, j'ai mis du temps à m'en souvenir mais ça m'est revenu finalement. Tu te souviens le soir du bal ? Quand la salle de cours de Potions a été mise à sac ? Louis et moi y sommes descendus pendant que tout le monde retournait dans les salles commune. On a jeté un œil et il y en avait plein, des « k », peints sur les murs à la peinture rouge. Enfin en tout cas ça y ressemblait. Il faut que j'aille voir de plus près.

- Mais Leah, la salle de Potions a été nettoyée et rangée pendant les vacances, tu te souviens ? On fait à nouveau cours dedans, opposa Valda.

- Oh mince, oui c'est vrai ! Quelle idiote... Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? me plaignis-je.

- Pas de panique, à chaque problème sa solution, dit alors Val' d'un ton dogme. J'ai entendu dire qu'une salle du cinquième étage avait été vandalisée juste avant les vacances. Comme ce n'est pas une salle de cours, ils ne l'auront peut-être pas encore remise en état ?

Nous nous rendîmes ensemble jusqu'au cinquième étage où nous trouvâmes effectivement une salle dans un tel état de désordre qu'elle faisait penser à la salle sur demande... si ce n'est que dans la salle sur demande, les objets n'étaient pas détériorés. Je regardai un moment autour de moi avant de m'arrêter sur le mur à ma droite. Sur celui ci, à la peinture rouge, était inscrit un immense « k ».

Val' est moi nous regardâmes un instant puis, lentement, je levai le morceau de parchemin pour le mettre devant le mur.

- Je crois que je ne me trompe pas si j'affirme que celui qui t'a volé Droma est également celui qui a saccagé cette salle, annonça Val'.

Elle ne se trompait probablement pas. Mais cela ne m'avançait pas pour autant.

Les jours suivants, plutôt que de me morfondre dans un fauteuil de ma salle commune, je passai mon temps libre à la bibliothèque. Je cherchais des informations sur ce mystérieux « k ». Après avoir cherché du côté des célébrités et autres personnages historiques, des créatures magiques, des sortilèges, des potions et même des runes anciennes, je commençai à désespérer.

À vrai dire, le problème était que je ne savais même pas ce que je devais chercher. Quelque chose en rapport avec des disparitions ? Où bien avec un dromadaire en peluche ? Avec la couleur rouge peut-être ? Mais si ce « k » ne signifiait rien, quel intérêt y aurait-il eut à le mettre sur ce foutu parchemin ? Il s'agissait forcément d'un indice. Aussi me résolus-je à continuer mes recherches.

Du côté des Jorkins, mon entraînement prenait forme. Je maîtrisais maintenant le sortilège d'attraction ainsi que le _Stupéfix_ – enfin ce dernier était encore assez aléatoire – et les jumeaux avaient décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure en m'apprenant une multitude de sorts à la fois. Pour ma part, je m'entraînais en secret afin de réussir le sort qui me lierait au carnet que Louis m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. S'il me fallait un temps d'adaptation à chaque fois que j'essayais d'apprendre un nouveau sort, autant m'y atteler dès maintenant.

Un dimanche, alors que l'étais lassée des mes recherches à la bibliothèque et pas suffisamment motivée pour m'entraîner à quelque sortilège que ce fut, je partis en quête de distraction. Comprendre : je me mis à la recherche des Scam's. Je les trouvai une dizaine de minute plus tard, baguette en main, penchés sur un objet que je distinguai furtivement.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je jamais vous croiser lorsque vous êtes en train de lire ou de discuter assis sur un banc comme tout le monde ? demandai-je en rigolant.

Ils sursautèrent en même temps et s'empressèrent de ranger l'objet qu'ils tenaient dans le sac de Lorcan avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Oh Leah, c'est toi ! s'exclama Lysander, visiblement soulagé.

- Tu nous a fait peur, renchérit Lorcan en desserrant son étreinte sur son sac.

- Comme d'habitude, je n'ai rien vu, affirmai-je en affichant un grand sourire.

Tous deux semblaient rassurés et me racontèrent avec entrain la légende du farfadet noir, une espèce de lutin sadique et à moitié fou qui prendrait un malin plaisir à voler et faire des farces aux gens. J'aurais presque pu accuser ce farfadet de m'avoir dérobé ma peluche à ceci prêt que ce dernier signait ses méfaits par une flaque de bave verte et visqueuse et non par une lettre rouge sur un parchemin.

Plus tard, je me rendis dans une petite salle de cours désaffectée du deuxième étage dans laquelle j'avais l'habitude de m'entraîner. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, je ne la trouvais pas vide.

- Salut L... Flynn ! s'exclama Cassy June en se tournant vers moi.

- Oh pardon, répondis-je en rougissant. Je pensais... enfin comme il n'y a jamais personne dans cette salle, je me disais... désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je t'attendais justement, m'annonça-t-il dans un sourire.

- Tu m'attendais ? répétai-je bêtement sans réellement comprendre.

- Oui, en fait ce sont les Jorkins qui m'envoient – je crois qu'ils pensent que je suis un de tes amis proches, comme je suis venu te rendre ton carnet l'autre jour. Ils m'ont dit de te dire qu'ils ne pourront pas assurer leur cours mardi, je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi... Enfin, ils m'ont aussi dit que je pouvais t'aider à t'entraîner si je n'avais rien à faire et que je te trouverais sûrement dans cette salle, alors... me voilà !

En disant cela, il avait écarté les bras, mains ouvertes en affichant un sourire radieux. Je restai un moment interloquée. Se pouvait-il qu'un type comme Cassy June s'intéresse suffisamment à ma personne pour vouloir passer une après-midi avec moi ? Pour m'aider à m'entraîner qui plus est ?

- D'a... d'accord, répondis-je finalement sans cesser de le fixer. Bon, aujourd'hui j'avais prévu de revoir un peu le _Stupéfix_, puis de m'entraîner au _Pétrificus Totalus_ et ensuite je voulais réessayer une formule à propos du carnet que tu m'as ramené l'autre fois justement.

- Parfait, continua-t-il sans se départir de son entrain. On commence ?

Après plusieurs chutes qui auraient pu être dangereuses pour June, nous décidâmes de faire un peu de place dans la salle en repoussant tous les meubles contre les murs. June métamorphosa quelques chaises en coussins qu'il disposa par terre avant de se tenir prêt à recevoir de nouveaux sortilèges. Je ne vis pas les heures passer. June se révélait être de très bonne compagnie, il me donnait de précieux conseils et me faisait également beaucoup rire.

Je m'acharnais depuis près d'une demie heure sur mon carnet tandis que June étudiait pensivement la formule que je prononçais en vain lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle. Décidément, celle-ci avait beaucoup de succès aujourd'hui !

- Leah, enfin ! Ça fait un moment que je te cherche, s'exclama le nouvel arrivant dont la voix ne m'était pas inconnue.

Rectification : c'est moi qui avait beaucoup de succès aujourd'hui.

Je me tournais lentement vers la porte, espérant avoir entendu juste. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque j'aperçus Hugo, la tête passée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il me cherchait. Depuis un moment. Devais-je mourir tout de suite d'une attaque cardiaque ou attendre encore un peu ?

- Bonjour Hugo, tout va bien ? réussis-je à articuler.

- C'est à propos de Louis, répondit-il gêné. Il veut te voir, il...

- Ah, le coupai-je sombrement avant de répliquer, acide : Eh bien puisque ça fait maintenant trois semaines qu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole, il peut bien attendre une journée de plus.

- Leah... continua Hugo en s'approchant doucement de moi. Il est à l'infirmerie.

Cette annonce me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Abandonnant carnet, baguette et autres affaires de cours, je bondis sur mes pieds et me ruai jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Blanche comme un linge, malgré la course effrénée que je venais de faire, je passai les portes de celle-ci et me dirigeai lentement vers le seul lit occupé de la pièce. Louis y était étendu, le crâne recouvert de bandages et l'air un peu hagard. À son chevet, Dominique serrait sa main dans les sienne. Son maquillage avait coulé et des larmes ruisselaient encore sur son visage.

Au moins, il était conscient. Tremblante, je m'approchai et m'installai sur une chaise, de l'autre côté du lit. June et Hugo arrivèrent peu après moi. Ce dernier déposa mes affaires sur un lit vide avant de ressortir en lançant un coup d'œil vaguement rassuré à son cousin. June quand à lui, s'approcha de Dominique et l'enlaça, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes avant de la soutenir – pour ne pas dire la porter – vers la sortie, nous laissant seuls Louis et moi.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Je ne voulais pas le rompre. Tout infirme qu'il soit, ça n'était pas à moi de faire le premier pas. Alors j'attendis patiemment pendant ce qui me sembla durer des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se décide à parler.

- Tu ne dis rien ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je à mon tour le plus froidement possible.

Ce qui, entre nous soit dit, était idiot puisqu'il m'avait vu arriver en trombe dans l'infirmerie et que mon teint – toujours cadavérique – indiquait clairement que ce qui lui était arrivé ne m'était pas indifférent.

- J'étais à la bibliothèque et une armoire de livres m'est tombée dessus... Enfin à ce qu'on m'a dit parce que je ne m'en rappelle plus, continua-t-il de cette même voix éteinte.

- Co... comment ça tu ne t'en rappelles plus ? rétorquai-je.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? répondit-il vivement avant d'esquisser une grimace de douleur et de porter une main à sa tête. J'ai perdu la mémoire, continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Mrs Pomfresh dit que c'est fréquent quand on reçoit un coup à la tête. L'ennui c'est qu'en général on ne se souvient pas des quelques heures autour de l'accident...

- Comment ça ? répétai-je, un peu perdue.

- Ben là... mon dernier souvenir c'est d'être rentré à Poudlard après les vacances il y a trois semaines, lança-t-il avec une moue contrariée.

- La belle affaire ! explosai-je soudain. Alors quoi ? C'est ça ton excuse ? Tu ne savais pas quoi inventer pour justifier le fait que tu m'aies évité pendant trois semaines alors tu perds la mémoire ? C'est trop facile ça mon petit Louis ! Beaucoup trop facile ! Si tu crois qu'il te suffit de venir me voir avec tes foutus yeux bleus et la bouche en cœur pour me dire 'Désolé Leah, je ne m'en souviens plus alors faisons comme s'il ne s'était rien passé', tu te méprends mon grand ! Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, je compte bien savoir ce qui t'as pris et tu ne me feras pas avaler que...

Je ne pus cependant aller plus loin car Mrs Pomfresh entra en trombe, alertée par mes cris et me lança un sort de mutisme avant de hurler à son tour que Louis avait besoin de calme et de repos et que l'infirmerie n'était pas un lieu d'agitation. Non mais ho !

Je fus alors sèchement mise à la porte sans qu'on ne me lança le contre-sort et incapable de me le lancer moi même puisque ma baguette et toutes mes affaires étaient restées à l'intérieure de l'infirmerie. Soit dit en passant, quand bien même j'aurais eu ma baguette, il n'était pas dit que j'arrive à me lancer le contre sort.

Vous-ai-je déjà dit que ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'à moi ?

Après avoir supplié (silencieusement) Mrs Pomfresh de me laisser entrer à nouveau pendant près de dix minutes, je me résolu à partir à la recherche de quelqu'un qui saurait m'aider. Le premier élève que je croisai fut Arod Zitshweger, suivi de près par sa bande d'amis. Je gesticulai un moment en leur présence avant d'abandonner et de continuer à déambuler au hasard des couloirs. Finalement, je tombais à nouveau sur les Scam's qui se lancèrent dans un grand jeu de devinettes.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ! s'exclama Lysander tandis que je leur mimais ma situation.

- Non... bon alors tu... tu as perdu quelque chose ? tenta à son tour Lorcan.

- C'est ça ! Euhm... ta gorge ?

- Tu t'es fait enlever les amygdales ! … Non ce n'est pas ça.

- Tu sens mauvais de la bouche ? avança Lysander d'un ton incertain.

- La voix ! La voix, tu as perdu la voix ! s'exclama soudain Lorcan. Mais comment t'as fait ton compte ?

- Tu étais dans... un endroit ou il y a des lits... ton dortoir ? Euh, tu agonisais dans ton dortoir ? Non ! Tu étais à l'infirmerie !

- D'accord. Et ensuite... il y avait un méchant... un adulte... Higgs ?

- Avec une perruque ? Non, c'était une femme ! Voyons... Pomfresh ? Oui c'est ça...

- Et donc Pomfresh... t'a jeté un sort ?

- Pomfresh t'a jeté un sort de mutisme ! s'écrièrent-il en cœur tandis que je sautillais sur place en applaudissant.

Ils me lancèrent le contre-sort et je pus enfin parler. Je m'apprêtais à les remercier lorsque quelqu'un m'appela de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Hey, Leah ! Je te cherchais justement, me lança Axel Hopkins en accourant dans ma direction.

- Encore ! m'exclamai-je. Attends deux minutes

Je me tournai à nouveaux vers Lorcan et Lysander mais ceux ci avaient disparu.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je en reportant mon attention sur Axel.

- Louis n'est pas venu à l'entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui. Comme je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver, je me disais que tu saurais sûrement où il était.

Je voulus lui répondre sèchement qu'il ne devait pas avoir les yeux en face des trous pour ne pas avoir remarqué que Louis ne me parlait plus depuis trois semaines, mais au lieu de ça je répondis plus mécaniquement :

- C'est normal. Il est en train de feindre l'agonie à l'infirmerie parce qu'il n'a pas d'organes et qu'il pense qu'il s'en tirera à bon compte et sans explication à fournir de cette façon.

Axel me regarda un long moment, déconcerté, avant de prendre un air paniqué.

- Oh non ! s'écria-t-il. Non, non, il ne peut pas me faire ça ! Le match est dans une semaine, il ne peut pas me faire ça !

Il tourna aussitôt les talons et se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Je le regardai s'éloigner avant de revenir à ma petite personne. Quelle heure était-il pour commencer ? Bon, il me restait une petite heure avant le repas, je pouvais soit aller continuer mes longues, fastidieuses et déprimantes recherches sur ce satané « k » à la bibliothèque, soit retourner chercher mes affaires à l'infirmerie et voir Louis se faire démonter la figure par Axel qui, lui, se ferait sûrement à son tour jeter un sort de mutisme... Cruel dilemme... Va pour l'infirmerie !

Je ne fus pas déçue. Je sus que j'étais proche de mon but à deux couloirs de celui ci, lorsque j'entendis les cris.

- … PAS POSSIBLE ! Tu ne peux PAS me faire ça à UNE SEMAINE du match ! Louis, bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller dans cette FOUTUE BIBLIOTHEQUE ! J'avais pourtant dit d'éviter les endroits DANGEREUX à l'approche des match et toi tu...

- … BESOIN DE CALME ET DE REPOS ! Impensable ! On ne vous a jamais appris la POLITESSE !? Ce jeune homme est BLESSÉ, MALADE vous comprenez ? C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que je...

- REBONJOUR ! m'écriai-je en entrant pour couvrir le raffut. Je viens juste récupérer mes affaires.

Je commençai à les rassembler lorsque je remarquai Louis. Les yeux clos, il était plus blanc qu'un mort et pressais ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête comme s'il voulait l'empêcher d'exploser. S'il n'avait pas eu des sortes de spasmes, j'aurais pu croire qu'il s'était évanoui.

- Lou... Louis ? balbutiai-je, sentant la panique s'insinuer en moi. Mrs Pomfresh, je crois qu'il ne va pas très bien !

Malheureusement, l'infirmière était occupée à vociférer contre Axel, tentant tant bien que mal de le jeter hors de l'infirmerie, et ne m'entendait donc pas. Attrapant ma baguette je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

_- Silencio_ ! lançai-je en agitant celle ci vers Axel et Pomfresh.

Aussitôt, et à ma plus grande surprise, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Je regardai un moment ma baguette, interloquée, avant de reporter mon attention sur mes deux cibles qui continuaient à s'agiter en ouvrant grand la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte pour autant.

Un mouvement à ma gauche me fit revenir à la réalité. Les mains toujours pressées de chaque côté de son crâne, Louis semblait cependant se détendre un peu. Il n'avait plus de spasmes, c'était déjà ça. Sans savoir trop pourquoi, ni si c'était une bonne idée, j'imbibai un linge d'eau fraîche et le lui passai sur la figure.

- Laissez moi faire Miss Flynn, me dit alors Mrs Pomfresh, me faisant sursauter.

Je regardais autour de moi, Axel était parti – ou avait été mis à la porte – et Mrs Pomfresh semblait s'être débarrassé de mon sort de mutisme.

Je restai un moment au chevet de Louis. Mrs Pomfresh lui donna une potion qui atténua son mal de crâne et il put me parler un peu.

- Alors, c'est vrai, tu t'es réellement pris une étagère pleine de livres sur la tête... demandai-je sceptique.

- Il semblerait, me répondit-il avec une moue incertaine.

- Et... tu as réellement perdu la mémoire.

- Il semblerait, répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

- Tu comptes continuer à m'éviter ? questionnai-je soudain, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna-t-il. Je ne sais même pas ce qui a bien pu me pousser à faire ça... Peut-être que j'étais soumis à l'_Imperium_ ?

- Ben voyons, et c'est Van Hogen qui te l'aurais lancé pour que tu t'éloignes de moi, continuai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- Sauf que le warrior que je suis a tellement lutté qu'il s'est libéré de l'emprise diabolique de cette sorcière, du coup elle a été obligé de m'effacer la mémoire et a camouflé ça en un accident malencontreux, dit-il avec ce sourire mi-amusé mi-hautain qui le caractérisait tant.

- Tu perds pas le nord, pouffai-je. Tu... Tu m'as manqué.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Mrs Pomfresh arriva au même moment et lui fit boire une potion pour l'aider à s'endormir. Dans le même temps, je fus mise moi aussi à la porte et me rendis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Le soir, je rejoignis ma salle commune et m'affalai dans l'un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée, aux cotés d'Axel Hopkins, entouré de ses amis qui tentaient de lui remonter le moral.

- On est fichus, fichus ! geignait-il.

- Mais non, dit pas ça, répondait l'un de ses amis.

- Pomfresh va le remettre sur pied en un temps record, tu verras ! renchérissait un autre

- Mais oui, tu te souviens quand je me suis cassé deux côtes et un bras en tombant dans les escaliers ? En deux jours j'étais sur pied et je pouvais même gambader comme un cabris !

- Mais il aura raté deux entraînements ! continuait Axel.

- Tu le sous-estime, intervins-je. C'est sa quatrième année dans l'équipe, il s'est entraîné dur et ça me tue de le dire mais c'est un bon joueur. Il connaît la tactique sur le bout des doigts, c'est d'ailleurs bien la seule chose qu'il daigne réviser et... »

Je ne pus cependant aller plus loin car je fus prise de vertiges et ma vue se brouilla.

_De longues rangées d'étagères emplies de centaines de livres s'étendaient devant moi. Entre elles, deux adultes discutaient à voix basse._

_- … je sais bien Fillius, je sais bien, disait une très vieille sorcière à l'allure stricte à un sorcier si minuscule qu'il lui arrivait à grand peine à hauteur du genoux. Mais s'il s'était affaiblit ?_

_- Je les ai toutes vérifiées Minerva. Ces étagères sont toutes fixées au sol, hormis celle qui est tombée, bien sur. Et avec en plus le poids des ouvrages, même si le sortilège de fixation avait faiblit au cours du temps, il est fort peu probable que l'une d'elle soit tombée toute seule._

_- Tant d'actes de vandalisme en seulement trois mois de cours, il ne me semble pas avoir vu cela depuis l'époque des Maraudeurs – paix à leurs âmes – et eux ne faisaient pas courir de gros risques à leurs victimes. Nous avons un blessé, nous aurions pu avoir deux morts. Il faut que cela cesse !_

Lorsque je revins à la réalité, Axel et ses amis semblaient n'avoir même pas remarqué mon absence. Van Hogen, par contre, assise de l'autre côté de la salle commune, me regardait d'un air suspicieux. Et j'avais à présent de nombreuses raisons de penser que cette peste était dangereuse.

* * *

Aloooooooors? =D  
Je suis gentille vous avez vu, ce chapitre fini moins en gros suspens ^^

Voilà, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 12 qui s'appellera... "La CAPA" ^^


	12. Chapitre 12 - La CAPA

On approche de la fin mes amis! Pressés de connaître le dénouement de toute cette histoire? =P

* * *

Les jours suivant furent bien plus réjouissants pour ma personne. Louis avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie au bout de trois jours, entièrement guéri mais n'ayant pas pour autant retrouvé la mémoire. Ce qui, d'après Mrs Pomfresh, n'était pas normal au vu des soins qu'elle lui avait prodigué. Bien sûr, elle ne me l'avait pas dit à moi, mais j'avais surpris accidentellement exprès une conversation entre elle et la directrice. Si vous voulez mon avis, cela ne faisait que rendre plus plausible encore l'hypothèse d'un acte criminel de Van Hogen.

Flippant.

Après avoir perdu trois semaines de mémoire, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que Louis se mette à bosser un peu plus, au moins pour rattraper les cours dont il ne se souvenait pas. Mais ça aurait été mal le connaître. À quelques jours d'un match de Quidditch, celui-ci passait le plus clair de son temps sur son balai ou installé dans un coin de la salle commune à étudier différentes stratégies. Parfois je l'accompagnais et le prenais en photo, mais la plupart du temps je me rendais à la bibliothèque afin d'écumer les ouvrages que je n'avais pas encore étudié.

C'est ainsi que le vendredi, je pus avoir une petite discussion avec Maeko Lee-Ylang. J'étais plongée dans un gros volume de _Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques_ lorsqu'elle me rejoignit, les joues rosies, les cheveux emmêlés et un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut Leah ! me dit-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur avant de s'installer face à moi.

- Bonjour Maeko, répondis-je maussade. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh trois fois rien, commença-t-elle. Je... je reviens d'une balade autour du lac, il fait frais en ce moment et il y avait du vent.

- Tu te baladais au bord du lac ? répétai-je sceptique. Toute seule ? Pour le fun ?

- Euh... Bon, bon, d'accord, j'étais avec Louis, céda-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

- Ouuuuuh ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer, m'attirant les foudres de Mrs Cornwell, la bibliothécaire. Et alors, ça avance entre vous ? demandai-je plus bas

- Leah ! On est juste amis.

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est courant les balades autour du lac, main dans la main, entre _amis_.

- Que... Comment sais-tu qu'il m'a pris la main ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je ne le savais pas, répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de lancer un regard à ce que je lisais.

- Je te vois souvent ici ces derniers temps... Tu cherches à apprendre quelque chose en particulier ? me demanda-t-elle l'air curieuse. Enfin je dis cela, tu n'es jamais en train de lire un manuel de sixième année alors je me doute bien que c'est autre chose...

Je la regardai un moment, me demandant si je devais la mettre au courant ou non. Je me décidai bien vite : Maeko était mon amie et je lui faisait entièrement confiance.

- À vrai dire... je cherche des informations sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui aurait un quelconque rapport avec un « k » et une tendance certaine à la cleptomanie.

Je sortis le morceau de parchemin sur lequel était dessiné un dromadaire ainsi que le « k » en question et le montrai à Maeko.

- Mais jusqu'ici, tout ce que j'ai appris c'est, entre autre, qu' Elladora Ketteridge a découvert les propriétés de la Branchiflore en manquant de s'étouffer après l'avoir avalée, que le filtre de confusion est plus efficace s'il est préparé vingt-trois heures et cinquante-deux minutes avant une pleine lune ou cinq heures et dix-huit minutes après une nuit sans lune et que si j'étais née disons une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, je n'aurais actuellement plus que quatre cours à suivre puisque, avant, les seuls cours suivis après les BUSE étaient ceux qui avaient été validés par celles-ci. Je te le dis, c'était une époque bénie ! Enfin si on exclu la guerre, les Mangemorts et tout ça...

- Oui j'avais entendu parler de ça, la première réforme de l'éducation magique anglaise depuis des lustres. La guerre avait laissé tellement de traces qu'ils ont remanié les examens et leurs conséquences pour que tout le monde ait un « niveau minimum » dans certaines matières en sortant de Poudlard.

- Humpf, répondis-je peu convaincue.

Maeko attrapa le morceau de parchemin froissé et se mit à l'observer.

- C'est normal que tu ne trouves rien, me dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas un « k » mais un kappa.

- Pardon ? répondis-je, éberluée.

- Un kappa, la lettre grecque, continua-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Tu sais, ça vient de l'alphabet grec. Enfin en l'occurrence, je pense que ça fait plutôt référence à la CAPA.

- La CAPA ? répétai-je sans réellement comprendre.

- Oui, la Confrérie Anonyme de la Pierre d'Augure. C'est un genre de société secrète rassemblant des sorciers ayant un but commun : trouver une pierre qui soit disant permettrait de voir l'avenir, entre autre, et qui selon la légende aurait été dissimulée quelque part à Poudlard. Ils signent d'un kappa rouge les salles du château qu'ils ont déjà fouillé, ça ressemble un peu à ce qu'il y a sur ton parchemin.

- Mais... mais Maeko, si tu savais tout ça pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à la directrice ? demandai-je perplexe.

- La CAPA est un mythe Leah, un peu comme le père Noël pour les Moldus, mes parents me racontaient cette histoire quand j'étais petite mais je n'y ai jamais réellement cru. Il s'agit sûrement de personnes qui ont déjà entendu ce mythe et qui s'en servent pour brouiller les pistes et qu'on ne les accuse pas.

Cela se tenait. Et puis à la réflexion, si je comprenais l'intérêt de marquer les pièces déjà fouillées pour s'y retrouver, je ne voyais pas celui de voler des affaires telles qu'un collier de perle ou une peluche. Je me retrouvais donc à nouveau à la case départ : je n'avais aucun suspect plausible.

Mais voyons le bon côté des choses : finies les longues heures de recherche à la bibliothèque, j'allais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à mes entraînements.

Enfin presque.

En effet, notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour le lendemain du match de Quidditch, et lorsque je n'avais pas la motivation pour m'entraîner – c'est-à-dire la plupart du temps – je me mettais à rédiger des listes de choses indispensables à acheter. Comme un miroir de poche farceur – ceux qui vous renvoie une image horrible de vous même, pour remplacer subtilement celui de Louis, ha ha ha – ou des quantités astronomiques de Chocogrenouilles. Indispensable.

Le jour du match, je n'avais donc pas fait grand chose de constructif. Mais qu'importe, j'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête.

- Nous _devons _gagner est-ce que c'est bien clair ? vociférai-je le matin, dans la grande salle uniquement peuplée de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Cette année, nous aurons cette fichue coupe ! Je ne veux voir aucun d'entre vous se tourner les pouces sur le terrain vu ?

- Leah... ce n'est pas censé être moi qui dit ça ? intervint Axel Hopkins, accessoirement capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

- Mais j'espère bien que tu le feras aussi ! m'exclamai-je. T'es le capitaine, fais leur peur, sinon ils se relâchent et c'est à ce moment que les ennemis attaquent ! Alors je vous préviens tous, le premier qui laisse l'avantage aux Serdaigle de quelque manière que ce soit, je lui fait manger son balai d'accord ?

Je les toisai un par un de mon regard le plus noir. Louis, Axel et Amy Dubois, les trois poursuiveurs, qui étaient déjà dans l'équipe depuis plusieurs années, ne furent pas très impressionné. À vrai dire je leur faisais le coup avant chaque match et cela faisait même plutôt rire Louis. Par contre, Magui Tiara et Maxwell Asus, les deux batteurs, ainsi que Violett Davies, l'attrapeuse, et Jimmy Griffiths, le gardien, virèrent au blanc verdâtre et me dévisagèrent un long moment.

Je crus même que Davies allait rendre le peu qu'elle avait avalé tant elle était pâle.

- Non mais je ne vous ferais peut-être pas manger vos balais, tempérai-je. Enfin je veux dire, il faudrait vous les repayer et je n'en ai pas les moyens, alors... Mais peut-être que je vous balancerais dans le saule cogneur si on perd par votre faute, continuai-je avec un large sourire.

Cette fois-ci, Louis éclata franchement de rire.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu y arrives ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux gloussements.

- Ce qui veut dire ? m'indignai-je.

- Que tu fais à peine la moitié de la taille de chacun des membres de cette équipe par exemple, répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Nia nia nia, eh ben je n'aurais aucun mal à trouver deux ou trois Poufsouffle grands et forts pour m'aider ! répliquai-je, approuvée par les quelques élèves déjà présents à notre table.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la grande salle, l'équipe était déjà de meilleure humeur. Je pris la direction des gradins tandis qu'eux se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires.

- Le sort de notre maison repose maintenant sur vous, soyez-en conscients, lançai-je cependant avant le les quitter.

Une fois installée à proximité du compteur de points, je n'attendis pas bien longtemps avant que Valda ne vienne me rejoindre, son écharpe rouge et or enroulée autour du cou. Nous fîmes rapidement les essais de sons, puis élèves et professeurs commencèrent à affluer dans les gradins.

Je me rongeais distraitement les ongles, observant la foule qui se pressait à présent sur les bancs. On pouvait remarquer à la couleur des écharpes une très forte tendance à soutenir les Serdaigle plutôt que les Poufsouffle.

Agacée, je me mis à tapoter nerveusement la balustrade en bois de mes doigts. Il me restait à espérer que nos quatre nouvelles recrues ne le remarqueraient pas, où tout du moins n'en seraient pas déconcentrées.

- Arrête ça ! s'exclama Valda en posant fermement sa main sur la mienne. Tu stresses comme si c'était toi sur le balai. Respire et profite du spectacle, de toute façon tu ne pourras pas changer l'issue du match.

Prenant une grande inspiration je détournai les yeux des gradins. Le match allait commencer d'ici cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... Maintenant.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! s'exclama Valda de sa voix amplifiée. Vous êtes sur le point de voir le deuxième match de Quidditch de cette année.

- Match qui opposera l'équipe de Serdaigle celle de Poufsouffle, plus redoutable encore que l'année dernière, continuai-je avec enthousiasme. Tremblez bandes de piafs !

- Leah... commença Val'.

- Oui, je sais, je suis censée être impartiale, tu me le dis à chaque fois, n'empêche que tu fais pareil quand Gryffondor joue.

- C'est faux ! Je... Oh, l'équipe de Serdaigle vient d'entrer sur le terrain ! En tête, leur capitaine Dorian Fell, suivi des joueurs Croft, Cartage, Stetson, White, Gibson et Jones, récita Val' en lisant le morceau de parchemin sur lequel j'avais écrit les noms des joueurs de Serdaigle.

- Et c'est maintenant à la meilleure équipe d'entrer sur le terrain, repris-je sur le même ton, m'attirant un soupir réprobateur de la part de la directrice. C'est d'abord le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui s'envole, j'ai nommé Axel Hopkins, il est suivi de Dubois, Weasley, Asus, Tiara, Griffiths et Davies !

Mais je déchantai assez vite. Les joueurs de Poufsouffle ne semblaient pas dans leur assiette. Seuls Louis et Dubois semblaient à l'aise. Les deux batteurs étaient si crispés que Tiara lâcha sa batte et dut se reposer pour la récupérer, Griffiths s'était placé devant les mauvais anneaux et Davies était si stressée qu'elle n'avait même pas décollé. Quand à Axel, il volait autour de ses joueurs en poussant des hurlements hystériques.

Je me passait une main sur le visage, affligée.

- Qui a jeté un sort de confusion à mon équipe ? geignis-je, déclenchant les rires des élèves venus voir le match.

Le match débuta tout de même dans le pire des capharnaüm possible et je regrettais sérieusement de leur avoir mis la pression. Louis et Dubois faisaient leur possible pour sauver les meubles, malgré la rafale de Cognards qui s'abattaient sur eux, quand à Axel, il était au bord de la crise de nerf et volait en tout sens, tentant de remettre un peu de cohésion dans son équipe.

Inutile de dire que les Serdaigle menaient très largement et que Davies était d'une telle lenteur qu'elle était aussi prête d'attraper le vif que Flitwick d'entrer chez les Harpies de Hollyhead...

Au bout d'une demi heure de jeu, il ne manquait plus que cinquante points aux Serdaigle pour gagner le match. Lorsque Louis manqua de se prendre un énième Cognard en pleine tête, je perdis patience.

- Mais bon sang ! hurlai-je. Sortez vous les doigt du nez ! Je vous en supplie, essayez de faire au moins aussi bien qu'à l'entraînement !

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement durant lequel Serdaigle marqua dix points de plus. Puis un groupe de Poufsouffle se mit à protester sur le même ton et ce fut bientôt l'ensemble des supporters des Poufsouffle qui clamaient leur indignation.

Serdaigle eu le temps de marquer à nouveau vingt points avant que Davies ne fasse une accélération fulgurante. Elle parcourut un large cercle puis se mit à décrire une suite de descentes en piqué et de remontées vertigineuses.

L'attrapeur de Serdaigle, Hassan Jones, avait tout de suite repéré ce changement d'attitude et tentait tant bien que mal de la suivre. Malheureusement pour lui, il était moins habile que Davies et celle-ci menait le mouvement d'une bonne longueur de balai. Soudain, elle effectua un demi-tour si violent que Jones perdit l'équilibre en essayant de la suivre et manqua in extremis de tomber de son balai.

Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, elle se posa au sol, brandissant la petite balle doré, sous les acclamations des Poufsouffle. Axel descendit en piqué et la souleva du sol avant de la faire tournoyer autour de lui. Il était visiblement soulagé par ce revirement de situation.

- Ouiiiiii ! scandai-je pour clore le match. À vingt points près, vous êtes dégoûtés hein les piafs ? Ha ! Vous avez crû qu'ils étaient mauvais, eh ben non ! Je vous l'avais d... Eh !

Je ne continuai pas ma tirade parce qu'une bande de Serdaigle s'était mise à me jeter des objets à la figure.

En sortant du stade, j'étais euphorique et serrais dans mes bras tous ceux qui passaient à ma porté... Enfin presque. Disons que quand Higgs passa a côté de moi, je ne me précipitai pas pour partager ma joie avec lui...

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle. Je restai avec Val', Lily étant avec Hugo et Louis ayant disparu de la circulation – avec un peu de chance, il fêtait sa victoire avec Maeko. Nous passâmes une après-midi agréable, à rire de tout et de rien, comme à chaque fois que nous étions ensembles.

- Ok, donc si j'ai bien compris, une bande de sales rats s'amuse à piller tous les élèves de cette école en se faisant passer pour une sorte de société secrète légendaire... résuma Val' alors que je lui racontait ma conversation avec Maeko.

J'acquiesçai. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, le regard dans le vague avant d'émettre un « hmm » pensif.

- Je crois que le mieux à faire serait d'en parler à un professeur, finit-elle par dire. Il n'y a qu'eux qui pourront t'aider de toute façon.

Je réfléchis à mon tour. En parler à un professeur, voilà une sage décision à laquelle je n'avais pas encore songé. Cependant, cela ne ferait qu'ajouter un objet de plus à la longue liste des vols ayant eu lieu ces derniers temps. Et ça ne me garantissait en rien de revoir Droma un jour.

- À part ça, ça avance comment entre Louis et Maeko ? me questionna subitement Val', un large sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Aussitôt, je me mis en mode commérage : yeux au ciel, mains à hauteur d'épaules – oscillant de manière saccadée entre la verticale et l'horizontale – et voix de pitoyable hystérique.

- Non mais je ne t'ai pas raconté ! m'écriai-je avant de tout lui déballer d'une traite.

Cette attitude était soit-disant typique des Poufsouffle. Il n'empêche que les élèves des autres maisons étaient bien contents de se tenir informés des derniers ragots de l'école. Au moins, cela pimentait leur longue et barbante existence. Qu'est-ce qu'ils se seraient ennuyés sans nous !

- Dommage, ça s'annonçait bien pourtant... me lança Val' une fois que je lui eut tout raconté en détail.

-Comment ça ? questionnai-je, perplexe.

-Ben... je crois que la victoire lui a fait reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes, répondit-elle seulement en m'indiquant une direction que je m'empressai de suivre des yeux.

- Nom d'un troll qui sent bon ! m'écriai-je aussitôt.

Louis se tenait à une dizaine de mètres de nous, tout sourire et entouré de cinq filles dont deux étaient pendues à ses bras, visiblement sous le charme si on se fiait à leurs sourires niais. Voilà qui risquait de réduire tous mes efforts à néant.

Je bondis vers l'avant, jetant des coups d'œils de tous les côtés, redoutant d'apercevoir Maeko. Ce qui en soit était idiot puisque ça devait faire un petit bout de temps qu'il se pavanait ainsi et que les chances pour que Maeko ne l'ai pas remarqué étaient bien minces.

- Dégagez, y a rien à voir ! sifflai-je à l'intention des cinq énamourées.

J'attrapai aussitôt Louis par le bras et le traînai jusqu'à une salle vide. Val' entra à son tour et referma derrière elle.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? réussis-je seulement à articuler tandis que Louis se massait le bras.

- Pourquoi quoi ? répondit-il en grimaçant.

Je poussai un long soupir, débattant mentalement de ce qui serait le plus douloureux entre l'éviscération et l'immolation. Aussi, Val' répondit pour moi.

- Pourquoi tu continues à te comporter comme un parfait abruti avec les premières filles que tu trouves alors que Maeko commence à peine à te faire confiance ? lâcha-t-elle avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Je crois que Val' n'a jamais vraiment apprécié Louis. Elle le supportait quand il était avec moi mais son attitude trop sûr de lui la dégouttait.

- Comme elle dit, grommelai-je en fixant Louis d'un air lourd de reproches.

- Alors c'est juste ça ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais lâchez moi un peu, Maeko ne veut pas sortir avec moi, point barre, je ne vais pas lui courir après toute ma vie !

- Quoi ? m'étonnai-je. Mais juste hier vous faisiez une balade romantique main dans la main autour du lac donc je pensais...

- Eh bien justement, me coupa-t-il avec humeur. Après ça elle est partie. On ne s'est même pas embrassés, on s'est juste tenu la main, puis elle a filé en m'adressant juste un sourire. Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire.

Val' et moi nous regardâmes, consternées.

- Ça, pour vouloir dire ce que ça veut dire... ricana Val'.

- Je dois le prendre comment ? répondit Louis en croisant les bras.

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

- Rassure-moi Louis, tu ne penses pas sérieusement ce que tu dis... Enfin je veux dire, pour toi, une fille qui ne se jette pas sur toi dès qu'elle en a l'occasion et qui se montre un peu plus... subtile n'a tout simplement pas envie de sortir avec toi ?

- Oui, répondit-il brusquement. Enfin peut-être... j'en sais rien ! Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble une fille qui ne veut pas sortir avec moi !

À ces mots, Val' retint un « hmpff » méprisant avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Quant à moi, je me forçait à respirer lentement.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer les choses de la vie mon petit Louis. Maeko aimerait sortir avec toi. Elle attend seulement de savoir si tu ne te fous pas d'elle, et non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, avec toi il y a de quoi se poser des questions. La preuve : tu lui prends la main et deux jours après tu te pavanes devant cinq pimbêches prêtes à tout pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de ta part.

Louis ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait préoccupé, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il venait de gâcher en dix minutes ce sur quoi il travaillait depuis des mois.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air contente... murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle t'as vue ? questionnai-je.

Il n'eut pas besoin de me répondre, le regard qu'il me jeta à ce moment là était bien trop éloquent.

- J'en connais un qui va passer sa journée de demain à recoller les morceaux, déclara Val' d'un ton taquin.

- Mais demain je devais... commença Louis.

- Eh bien maintenant tu ne dois plus, le coupai-je sans pitié. Mais quoi qu'il arrive Louis, surtout, _surtout_ ne l'emmène pas chez Mme Pieddodu.

Le lendemain, lorsque je descendis dans la salle commune, Louis semblait être déjà parti. Je haussai les épaules et vérifiai que je n'avais rien oublié – manteau, argent, autorisation de sortie – avant de descendre à mon tour. Mais Louis était également introuvable dans la Grande Salle. Cela ne m'étonna pas. Son petit-déjeuner se composant d'une pomme, il ne durait généralement pas plus de cinq minutes lorsqu'il n'avait pas à m'attendre. Je m'installai donc joyeusement en face de Val' et Lily, interrompant leur conversation avec David Cain.

- Alors, quel est le programme ? lançai-je.

Ils me répondirent tous trois une chose différente avant de se regarder puis de changer chacun d'avis. Quand il s'agissait des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, chacun avait son propre programme et personne n'était jamais d'accord de toute façon.

Mais je n'avais pas pensé que cela jouerait en ma défaveur.

Nous descendîmes à Pré-au-Lard tous ensemble, soit Lily, Val', Hugo, David Cain, Logan Ashton et moi. J'avais aperçu Louis un peu plus tôt, lancé dans une conversation agitée avec Maeko. Je supposais donc qu'il était soit en train de flâner avec elle après avoir réussi à la convaincre de venir avec lui, soit en train de broyer du noir dans une ruelle sombre. Je devrais attendre le soir pour le savoir.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur la place centrale de Pré-au-Lard, Lily fut la première à partir. Elle devait rejoindre Dominique chez Fleury et Botts pour s'acheter je ne sais plus quel livre.

- Bon, ben moi il faut que j'aille chez Honeydukes, on se retrouve ici plus tard, annonça Val'. Logan, David, vous venez avec moi ? ajouta-t-elle en les empoignant par le bras avant de les entraîner sans scrupule vers le magasin de friandises.

- Eh, mais on devait... s'exclama alors Hugo en direction de ses amis. Aller me racheter un balai, finit-il d'une voix étouffée alors que Val', David et Logan disparaissaient au coin d'une rue.

Il resta silencieux. Pour ma part, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Se pouvait-il que par un miraculeux hasard, je sois sur le point de passer un moment seule avec Hugo ? À faire autre chose que des devoirs à la bibliothèque ? Un sourire niais devait me manger la moitié du visage à présent... un sourire niais qui ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps.

- On dirait qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux, lança Hugo avec un sourire visiblement forcé.

Traduction : je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule parce que ça ne se fait pas, mais ce n'est pas pour me plaire.

Mon ego venait d'en prendre un sacré coup.

* * *

Y voualaaaaaaaaa =D Alors alors alors? Rappelez vous que... la review, ceylebien =P Et puis ça me permet de savoir un peu ce que vous pensez de tout ça, et ça m'aide pour l'écriture de la partie 2 (si si!)

ATTENTION, ceci est un avertissement! Le prochqin chapitre dégouline de guimauve T-T D'ailleurs, il s'appellera "Chocolat viennois", ça en dit long, pas vrai ? J'espère que ça ne vous rebutera pas trop ^^'


	13. Chapitre 13 - Chocolat viennois

OMG les gens, j'ai cooooomplètement oublié de poster ce chapitre =O Je mérite des coups de batons! si si!

Bon du coup, vous aurez pas a attendre longtemps avant le 14, ça tombe bien, celui ci finit en sacré suspens xD

* * *

La situation aurait difficilement pu être plus gênante. Je resserrais nerveusement les pans de mon manteau autour de moi.

- Tu... Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi si tu n'en as pas envie tu sais.

J'avais dis ça mécaniquement, toute trace de joie s'étant envolée. À cet instant je m'apprêtais simplement à me retrouver seule et à broyer du noir pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Intérieurement, je maudissais Val' de m'avoir laissée seule. Nous étions censées passer cette journée ensemble et voilà qu'elle m'abandonnait pour une poignée de friandises. Et dire que deux minutes plus tôt, je me réjouissais de la situation...

Hugo avait paru étonné.

- Quoi ? articula-t-il.

Il dut comprendre à ce moment là qu'il n'avait clairement pas eu l'air enchanté de se retrouver avec moi car il se reprit :

- Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste qu'avec les gars on avait prévu d'aller... Enfin ça n'a plus d'importance, dit-il amèrement avant de reprendre, plus chaleureusement : Tu as froid ? On peut aller boire un chocolat chaud si tu veux.

Je n'avais pas du tout froid, à vrai dire j'avais même un peu trop chaud dans mon manteau fourré. Mais l'idée de déguster un bon chocolat chaud face à lui m'emballait complètement. Cependant, sans savoir trop ce qui me prit, je répondis :

- Tu ne voulais pas aller voir les balais ?

- Euh... oui, mais je pensais que ça ne te dirais pas alors je... commença-t-il.

- Parce que je suis une fille c'est ça ? répliquai-je, les poings sur les hanches. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne monte pas sur un balai, c'est parce que j'ai le vertige mon cher Hugo, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'y connais rien, ou pire, que ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Il m'observa un moment, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Ben quoi ? m'indignai-je.

- C'est que... dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Comme tu te tiens, tu... on dirait ma grand-mère quand James allume un Feuxfou Fuseboum à l'intérieur.

Je le regardai, un air scandalisé peint sur le visage – ce qui eut pour seul effet de le faire rire de plus belle. J'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part... Et à moins que Louis et Hugo ne se soient passé le mot, j'avais bel et bien l'air d'une grand-mère.

Et quoi qu'en disent Louis, Hugo, Lily et toute leur famille, je ne le prenais pas comme un compliment.

- Bon, on va les voir ces balais ? lança Hugo lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmé.

Je m'apprêtais à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante mais le sourire chaleureux qu'il affichait à présent m'en dissuada. Nous nous rendîmes donc jusqu'au magasin de balai tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Mais surtout de Quidditch, comme les deux passionnés que nous étions.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! m'exclamai-je au détour d'une conversation. Je crois qu'Axel et moi leur avions un peu trop mis la pression, notre équipe a été lamentable pendant ce dernier match !

- N'empêche que vous avez gagné. Souviens toi de mon premier match, j'étais le seul à débuter et pourtant on a perdu par ma faute... J'avais été sacrément mauvais.

- Mais non, dis pas ça, répondis-je sans conviction.

Nous nous mîmes à rire bêtement. Je me rappelais bien de ce match, et si fantastique soit Hugo Weasley, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas été si nul que cela... La seule raison pour laquelle James Potter, capitaine à l'époque, ne lui avait pas arraché les yeux était le fait qu'ils soient cousins.

Nous entrâmes hilares dans le magasin nous attirant des regards curieux de la part des quelques clients. Je me dirigeai machinalement vers les revues avant de me souvenir que je n'étais pas seule. Hugo, qui s'était automatiquement dirigé vers les équipements spéciaux pour le Quidditch, devait être arrivé à la même conclusion. Nos regards se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde et je jurerais l'avoir vu rougir.

Il continua cependant de me sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers les balais.

- Celui-ci est tellement puissant... murmura-t-il en arrivant devant le dernier Boomerang 5000.

- Et tellement cher aussi... dis-je en pointant le prix du doigt. Tu as quel budget pour ton nouveau balai ? Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Disons que si tu divises le prix du Boomerang 5000 par trois... ou quatre, tu as mon budget, répondit-il en grimaçant.

- Hmm. Ça reste une sacré somme, dis-je, pensive. Celui-ci est dans tes prix.

- Le Sonic Move Silver ?

- Le Sonic Move édition Silver est l'un des balais les plus précis et rapides de la gamme Sonic. Très maniable et d'une réactivité sans pareil, il est idéal pour une pratique du Quidditch à partir d'un certain niveau, lus-je sur l'écriteau. Ah, c'est plutôt un balai d'attrapeur.

Hugo me jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je en surprenant son regard.

- Oh rien... Je ne pensais pas que tu t'y connaissais autant.

Il me lança un nouveau sourire. Un de ses sourires en coin pour lesquels je pourrais tuer si cela me permettait de l'admirer toute une journée – enfin peut-être que je n'irais pas vraiment jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un... mais vous avez compris l'idée.

- Et celui là, qu'en penses-tu ? continua-t-il en me désignant un autre balai.

Je mis un moment à sortir de mes pensées pour me concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation.

- Golden Lux III. Stable, équilibré, tout en restant rapide et maniable. Un super balai pour un poursuiveur, répondis-je sans même lire l'écriteau.

À vrai dire j'avais lu un article dessus dans Quidditch Mag deux jours plus tôt.

- Mais si je ne m'abuse, il est encore un peu au-dessus de tes moyens.

Hugo réprima un nouveau soupir en regardant le prix.

- Je pourrais peut-être demander une avance à mes parents... comme cadeau de noël, dit-il sans grande conviction.

- Il te manque combien ?

- Une centaine de Gallions...

- Vous savez que vous pouvez payer en deux fois ? fit une voix derrière nous.

Je sursautai violemment en me retournant pour découvrir un vendeur. Hugo parla longuement avec ce dernier, convenant d'un arrangement pour le paiement du balai. Quant à moi, je flânais au hasard dans la boutique, feuilletant les revues et admirant les équipements.

Nous ressortîmes du magasin avec le Golden Lux III. Hugo était si excité qu'il sautillait plus qu'il ne marchait.

- J'ai hâte de l'essayer ! ne cessait-il de répéter. Tu es sûre que tu ne voudras pas monter dessus Leah ?

- Sûre et certaine, répondais-je sans cesse. Mais je viendrais peut-être te voir voler avec.

Non, à vrai dire, il aurait fallu que je réponde « je viendrais te voir voler » tout court. Mais ça aurait été une approche bien trop directe pour une Poufsouffle dans mon genre.

Je marchais sans réellement me soucier de la direction que nous prenions, aussi fus-je surprise de constater que Hugo m'avait amené jusqu'aux Trois Balais. Nous y trouvâmes un certain nombre d'élèves de Poudlard, installés en petits groupes et dégustant des Bièraubeurres.

Hugo nous trouva une petite table dans un coin, posa ses affaires sur sa chaise et partit en direction du comptoir avant de revenir avec deux chocolats chauds surmontés d'une montagne de chantilly et de pépites de chocolat.

- Je ne suis pas un grand fan de la Bièraubeurre, m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Et ici ils font les meilleurs chocolats viennois du monde, alors il fallait que tu gouttes ça !

- Aucun souci, répondis-je en enlevant mon manteau.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans le pub et je dus également enlever mon pull en laine rose pâle. Sans compter que le chocolat était brûlant. Cependant, Hugo avait raison. Je n'avais jamais rien goûté de tel. La chantilly fondait au contact du chocolat chaud, lui donnant une texture onctueuse, le mélange du chaud et du froid était exquis et les pépites de chocolat ajoutaient une note de croquant qui était loin d'être désagréable.

- Je me demande où sont passés les autres, demanda Hugo en terminant son chocolat.

C'est vrai que nous avions passé pas mal de temps dans le magasin de balai. En toute logique, Val' David et Logan devaient avoir fini de dévaliser Honeydukes depuis un moment maintenant. De plus, j'apercevais Dominique, assise à une table en compagnie de Jane Hollies, de Cassy June et de quelques autres Serdaigle, mais aucune trace de Lily.

Je songeai un moment à sortir mon talkie-walkie quand Hugo se releva.

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais un chocolat ne me suffit pas. Tu veux autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Hmm... je prendrais bien une Bièraubeurre, répondis-je en sortant quelques pièces de ma poche.

Il les attrapa au vol et s'éloigna en direction du comptoir. J'étais alors si absorbée par l'observation de son dos – et pas seulement le bas de son dos comme vous le pensez sûrement, non mais ho – que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite celui qui s'assit en face de moi.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama Cassy June, qui avait apparemment abandonné la bande de Serdaigle, me faisant sursauter.

- Oh, salut June, répondis-je en souriant.

- Le chocolat viennois, hein ? dit-il en désignant la tasse vide devant moi. C'est vrai qu'ils sont tellement bons.

- Oui... Mais d'ailleurs comment tu sais ça? Ce n'est pas censé être la première fois que tu viens à Pré-au-Lard ? répondis-je perplexe.

- Hmm ? Oh ! Non, en fait mes parents m'emmenaient parfois ici quand j'étais petit, avant de partir pour les Etats-Unis. Et je demandais toujours un chocolat viennois.

- D'accord.

Il avait dit cela avec aplomb et sa justification était des plus convaincantes. Mais pourquoi alors avais-je la nette impression qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ? Je dirais même plus, baleine sous caillou !

- Je me demandais, enchaîna June sans remarquer mon air suspicieux. Où en es-tu de tes entraînements ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre lorsque Hugo revint, une chope de Bièraubeurre dans une main et une tasse de chocolat dans l'autre. Il déposa le tout au centre de la table et toisa June avec méfiance.

- Oh pardon, je t'ai pris ta place ! s'exclama ce dernier en se relevant précipitamment. En tout cas, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi Leah, ajouta-t-il avant de repartir.

Hugo le suivit un moment du regard avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis, dit-il avec une moue dubitative.

- On est pas vraiment amis, répondis-je aussitôt, désireuse de dissiper toute ambiguïté. Il m'aide parfois à m'exercer sur certains sorts, c'est tout.

- Il me paraît bien familier pour quelqu'un qui t'aide seulement de temps en temps, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Parce qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom ? répondis-je. Oh, non, c'est juste qu'aux Etats-Unis ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'appeler les gens autrement que par leur prénom.

- C'est lui qui t'as dit ça ?

- Euh... oui pourquoi ?

- Ben... parce que quand j'y suis allé il y a deux ans, rendre visite à mon oncle Charlie, personne ne nous appelait par nos prénoms.

Je restais muette, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Hugo enchaîna sur un autre sujet mais j'eus du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'il me disait. Pourquoi June aurait-il menti ? À vrai dire, il n'avait pas grand chose d'un Américain, mais quel intérêt pouvait-il avoir à cacher sa véritable provenance ? Se pouvait-il simplement que seuls les Américains de la région dans laquelle Hugo s'était rendu n'appellent pas les personnes par leur prénom ?

Finalement, nous retrouvâmes Val', David et Logan chez _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux._ Tandis que Hugo exhibait son nouveau balai, je refaisais mes stocks de farces et attrapes en compagnie de ma meilleure amie.

- Tu as vu ça ! s'exclama Val' en me montrant une affiche. Ils vont bientôt sortir une nouvelle version de communicants, maintenant les gens pourront être plus de deux à se parler à distance.

Les communicants étaient la version améliorée de nos talkies-walkies magiquement modifiés par Val'. Les oncles de Lily avaient repris et amélioré l'idée lorsque Lily leur en avait parlé et Val' et moi n'étions depuis plus les seules à communiquer entre dortoirs à Poudlard.

- Mais au fait, Lily n'était pas avec vous ? demanda ensuite Val' qui semblait avoir suivi le même raisonnement que moi.

- Non, je pensais qu'elle était avec vous, répondis-je.

- Elle doit sûrement être encore avec Dom'.

- Ben ça serait étonnant, dis-je. On a croisé Dominique aux trois balais et Lily n'était pas avec elle.

Nous cherchâmes Lily jusqu'à ce que la faim nous empêche de continuer. Nous nous accordâmes alors une pause dans un petit restaurant dans lequel la moitié de Poudlard avait décidé de s'arrêter déjeuner. Nous espérions la retrouver là, mais Lily ne se montra pas. À vrai dire, elle ne se montra pas non plus l'après-midi.

- C'est là que leurs foutus nouveaux communicants auraient été utiles ! pesta Valda alors que nous étions tous assis sur le bord d'un trottoir, exténués.

La journée touchait déjà à sa fin et il était presque temps de rentrer à Poudlard lorsque nous aperçûmes enfin la jolie rousse. Elle marchait dans une petite rue, les bras chargés de paquets et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Lily ! s'écria Hugo lorsqu'il la vit. Merlin qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? On t'a cherché partout pendant des heures !

Je vous passe la suite des réprimandes qu'elle a subit de la part de chacun d'entre nous. Réprimandes qui furent bien vite oubliées lorsqu'elle sortit un cadeau pour chacun de nous... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être matérialiste à dix-sept ans !

Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous rentrâmes jusqu'à Poudlard. Sur le chemin du retour, Lily, Val' et moi laissâmes cependant les garçons prendre de l'avance, afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement, entre filles.

- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, entama Val'. Où étais-tu Lily ?

- Ou plutôt _avec qui_ étais-tu, renchéris-je.

- Hmm ? fit l'intéressée. Mais avec personne voyons ! Enfin si, au début j'étais avec Dom', mais ensuite elle est partie rejoindre ses amis, alors je suis restée un peu chez Fleury et Botts et...

- Et ? dit-on en chœur, Val' et moi.

- Et... je... enfin j'ai...

Lily nous lança un regard coupable avant de pousser un long soupir.

- Bon, d'accord, j'étais avec un garçon !

- Aaaah ! m'exclamai-je.

- J'en étais sûre ! renchérit Val' d'un ton triomphant.

- Raconte ! C'est qui ?

- On le connaît ? Il est sexy ?

- Pas si fort ! s'indigna Lily en lançant un regard inquiet à son cousin un peu plus loin devant nous. Je l'ai rencontré cet été sur le chemin de traverse et depuis on s'est revu plusieurs fois. Il était à Poudlard, mais je ne pense pas que...

- Il n'est plus à Poudlard ? la coupa Val'. Mais il a quel age alors ?

- Il a dix-neuf ans et...

- Il était dans quelle maison ? demandai-je à mon tour.

- Il était à Gryffondor mais...

- Non ! C'est pas vrai, mais c'est qui ? s'exclama Val' qui trépignait sur place.

- Il... il... bafouilla Lily en rougissant furieusement.

Val et moi nous regardâmes, interloquées.

- Eh bien quoi ? reprit Val' d'une voix plus douce. Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, on ne te jugera pas, même si c'est un manchot sourd, aveugle, muet, borgne, plein de cicatrices et bègue – enfin non, pas bègue, ça risque d'être difficile s'il est muet – tant qu'il est sympa...

Lily l'observa un instant, semblant hésiter entre le rire et la gêne.

- C'est pas Higgs tout de même ! m'exclamai-je, la faisant cette fois franchement rire.

- Non, c'est... Il... Il s'appelle Scorpius, lâcha enfin Lily, avant de nous jeter un regard scrutateur, attendant notre réaction.

- Scorpius, répéta Val', hébétée. Tu veux dire, Scorpius comme dans... Scorpius Malefoy ?

Lily acquiesça lentement.

- Le Scorpius Malefoy qu'Albus ne peut pas voir en peinture ? complétai-je.

Lily acquiesça de nouveau.

- Ok, donc concrètement, si ton frère l'apprend il te tue sur place, conclut Val'.

Nous nous mîmes à chuchoter, élaborant tout un tas de plans afin que Lily ne se fasse pas prendre. Je me souvenais bien de Scorpius Malefoy. Un grand blond aux yeux gris, souriant constamment et qui était toujours fourré avec ses deux amis Marilyn Ashton – la sœur aînée de Logan – et Christobald Davies. Lui et Albus avaient eu de violents accrochages jusqu'à leur quatrième année il me semble, puis avaient finit par s'ignorer purement et simplement. Enfin ça avait duré jusqu'au début de l'année dernière, lorsqu'Albus était sorti avec Marilyn – après avoir simulé une liaison avec moi, pour la rendre jalouse.

Un vrai feuilleton Moldu à l'eau de rose !

Val me lança un regard et je sus tout de suite à quoi elle pensait. À vrai dire, depuis le temps que l'on se connaissait, nous n'avions plus besoin de mots pour communiquer. Et en l'occurrence, ce regard voulait dire que l'affaire était plus délicate qu'il n'y paraissait.

Val s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Lily... commença Val'.

- Non, la coupa l'intéressée.

- Quoi non ?

- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, « tu ne penses pas qu'il veut sortir avec toi simplement pour se venger d'Albus ? », et la réponse est non.

Nous restâmes un moment interloquées.

- Comment tu... avançai-je avant de me faire couper la parole à mon tour.

- S'il ne voulait sortir avec moi que pour rendre mon frère fou, il n'aurait pas accepté que l'on se cache.

Vu comme ça...

Val' haussa les épaules et nous changeâmes de sujet.

- Vous avez fait vos devoirs pour demain ? demandai-je alors que nous arrivions au château.

Lily grimaça.

- Non, répondit-elle. J'ai passé toute ma journée d'hier avec Hugo et on a rien fait...

- Et moi j'étais avec toi, renchérit Val' sur le même ton.

- La soirée n'est pas encore finie alors, se lamenta Hugo, qui nous avait rejointes.

- Parlez pour vous ! lança alors David, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, parce que pendant que vous vous amusiez comme des petits fous hier, certains ont bossé, et ces personnes là vont maintenant aller se reposer bien confortablement dans leur salle commune, ajouta Logan avec une mine réjouie.

- Oh allez les gars, soyez sympas, vous ne pourriez pas me passer vos devoirs, juste pour cette fois ? les supplia Hugo.

- Dans tes rêves, le nargua Logan avant d'éclater de rire et de lui mettre une grande claque dans le dos.

- Vous en faites pas, il n'y en a pas pour très longtemps, dit David plus gentiment.

Sur ce, ils prirent la direction de leur salle commune tandis que nous nous dirigions silencieusement vers la bibliothèque. Je les enviais. Après une journée aussi passionnante qu'harassante, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : aller me coucher. Et je me maudissais à présent pour n'avoir pas pensé à faire mes devoirs plus tôt.

Nous travaillâmes toute la soirée. Heureusement pour nous, quatre cerveaux valaient mieux qu'un et les devoirs furent ainsi plus vite terminés. Lorsque nous sortîmes enfin de la bibliothèque, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en bouillie. Il me restait à espérer qu'il n'allait pas me sortir par les oreilles.

Avant de quitter les Gryffondor, je serrai successivement Val' et Lily dans mes bras, câlin de bonne nuit, puis je tournai les talons et prit une grande inspiration, me préparant à retourner jusqu'à ma salle commune dans le noir.

- Hé ! s'exclama une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai, étonnée, pour apercevoir Hugo, les bras croisés et un air de reproche sur le visage.

- Alors moi je peux crever la bouche ouverte sans câlin de bonne nuit !?

- Hein ? réussis-je seulement à répondre avant de me ressaisir et de prendre un ton ironique. Ah, pardon ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais en manque d'affection.

- Que veux tu, ma grand-mère me manque, alors j'essaie de trouver du réconfort là où je peux, répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Le goujat ! Je lui lançait un regard noir tandis que Val' et Lily nous regardaient sans réellement comprendre.

- Très bien ! lançai-je alors avant de m'avancer vers lui, un sourire mauvais étirant mes lèvres.

Je le pris dans mes bras peu délicatement et lui déposai un baiser aussi sonore que baveux sur la joue droite.

- Chez moi, c'est ce qu'on appelle un câlin de bonne nuit version Mamy Flynn, conclus-je en m'écartant plus doucement de lui avant d'éclater de rire devant sa grimace.

Je fus bientôt rejointe dans mon hilarité par les trois Gryffondor. Une fois notre fou rire calmé, nous nous séparâmes. Un sourire béat s'étalait sur mon visage tandis que les images de cette journée – presque – parfaite passaient et repassaient dans ma tête.

Lorsque j'entrai dans ma salle commune, je mis un moment à sortir de ma rêverie et à comprendre ce qui se passait – et entre autre pourquoi ce n'était plus moi qui décidait de la direction que mon corps devait prendre.

Louis m'avais attrapé par le bras et me traînait jusqu'à un coin calme de la pièce. Il m'installa dans un fauteuil avant de se placer face à moi. Ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait soucieux. Ce simple fait réussit à me déconnecter complètement du reste de ma journée.

- Louis ? demandai-je doucement.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de froncer les sourcils de plus belle.

- Cette fille va me rendre complètement fou ! explosa-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oh, répondis-je. Ça s'est mal passé à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Au contraire ! continua-t-il d'un air complètement perdu. J'ai réussi à me faire pardonner, on a passé toute la journée ensemble, on a ri, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je lui ai même prêté ma veste quand elle avait froid, et je n'ai rien dit lorsqu'elle a fait une tache dessus – non mais tu te rends compte à quel point j'ai dû prendre sur moi ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Les vêtements de Louis étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux à ses yeux, après ses cheveux peut-être. Vous auriez dû voir la tête qu'il a tiré le jour ou un petit malin – peut-être bien celui qui m'avait volé Droma – lui avait coloré les cheveux en bleu clair... Si je n'avais pas eu les cheveux oranges fluo ce jour là, j'aurais sûrement regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait moi même.

Mais revenons à notre conversation.

- Bon alors quel est le problème ? répondis-je impatiemment.

- Le problème ? Leah, je crois que je la comprends pas ! Quand elle est partie, elle m'a fait un bisou sur la joue ! _Sur la joue_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de plus de moi ? Que je me mette à ramper ? À ce rythme là, elle m'embrassera peut-être d'ici une dizaine d'années... et encore ! Un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste, s'il-te-plaît.

Il poussa un long soupir avant de prendre un air abattu. Pour ma part, je m'efforçai de ne pas rire.

- Tu dramatises, répliquai-je. Laisse lui un peu de temps, c'est difficile de croire que tu ne la laisseras pas tomber dès qu'elle t'auras dit oui, il faut qu'elle se fasse à l'idée tu ne crois pas ? Et arrête de déprimer, ça va venir !

Je tendis une main et lui ébouriffai affectueusement les cheveux – geste qui avait le don de l'agacer, ce qui était sûrement la raison pour laquelle je le faisais tout le temps – puis me levai.

- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit petit Louis !

- Je ne suis pas petit, marmonna-t-il pour la forme.

Bon, s'il avait encore du répondant, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché le fond. Je montais donc me coucher l'esprit léger, toujours euphorique de ma journée passée. Arrivée dans mon dortoir, je trouvais celui-ci vide – excepté Gros Tas, roulé en boule sur mon oreiller et qui bougea à peine une moustache lorsque j'entrai.

Toute souriante, je me laissai tomber lourdement sur mon lit et contemplai le plafond. Pas très longtemps cependant. Un objet non identifié s'était logé dans le creux de mon dos et m'empêchait d'apprécier le moelleux de mon matelas.

Je me relevai en position assise et attrapai ledit objet avant de le lever devant mes yeux. Un carnet à la couverture de cuir vert. Un carnet que je n'avais que trop vu ces derniers temps. Je le contemplai un moment puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, sortis ma baguette. Je la pointais alors vers le carnet et, sans lire le morceau de parchemin sur lequel la formule était inscrite, puisque je la connaissais à présent par cœur, je commençait à psalmodier, plus déterminée que jamais.

Lorsque j'eus fini, une sorte d'onde de chaleur me traversa le corps et le carnet se mit à briller un instant. Sans oser trop y croire, je l'ouvris à la première page.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé une des plus belles journées de ma vie, pensai-je très fort.

À ma grande déception, rien ne se passa. Je lâchai le carnet sur mon lit et le contemplai un moment, les larmes aux yeux. Malgré moi, cette onde de chaleur inattendue m'avait fait espérer. J'allai pousser un long soupir rageur quand quelque chose attira mon attention.

D'une écriture ronde, légèrement penchée, des lettres s'inscrivaient à présent à l'encre noire sur la première page de mon carnet.

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé une des plus belles journées de ma vie._

Je ne pus retenir un hurlement surexcité. J'attrapai aussitôt mon talkie-walkie et redescendis en trombe jusqu'à la salle commune, le carnet bien serré contre moi. En une soirée, tous mes amis étaient au courant de mon exploit.

La semaine qui suivi, le carnet se remplit petit à petit de tout et de rien. Anecdotes, blagues, astuces et autres phrases cultes, tout y passait.

Cependant, je n'étais pas aussi heureuse que j'aurais dû l'être. À vrai dire, ces derniers temps, je dormais mal. L'absence de Droma commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête : le retrouver. Je passais alors le plus clair de mon temps libre à tenter d'avoir des visions sur les agissements futurs du malfrat – à moins qu'il n'y en ait eu plusieurs – qui me l'avait volé, afin de le coincer la main dans le sac et de l'obliger à me le rendre. Mais malgré mes nombreuses tentatives, je n'avais que trop peu d'éléments et mes visions étaient inexploitables.

Et c'est donc frustrée et déprimée qu'en fin de semaine, j'allai me coucher pour une nouvelle nuit agitée. Le lendemain pourtant, je sus rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour commencer, mon lit était devenu dur et froid et mes couvertures avaient disparues. J'étais littéralement frigorifiée. Et puis il y avait cette voix masculine qui appelait mon prénom. Or, il était absolument impossible pour les garçons d'entrer dans les dortoirs des filles.

Une seule conclusion possible à cela : je n'étais ni dans mon lit, ni même dans mon dortoir.

* * *

Alors alors alors ? C'était horrible ? Pas si pire ? Bien ? Génial ? Moyen-bof-bof-plus ? Dites moi touuuuuut ! =D

Voilà, la semaine prochaine, le chapitre s'appellera "De cuir vert".


	14. Chapitre 14 - De cuir vert

Voila, ceci marque la fin de la première partie. Préparez vous à... à quoi au juste ? Etre surpris... enfin en tout cas j'espère !

Avant de poster ce chapitre, je veux remercier une fois de plus **Bloo** et **harry gryffondor**, mes correctrices/donneuses d'avis, sans qui cette fic aurait été beaucoup moins bien et bourrée de fautes. Alors merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à toutes les deux!

* * *

- Leah ? Leah, réponds ! Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche bon sang !

Au fur et à mesure, la voix me paraissait de plus en plus proche. Il y avait trop de lumière là où j'étais et cela me gênais malgré mes paupières closes. J'aurais voulu mettre mes mains devant mes yeux, mais sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je n'y arrivais pas. Et je ne réussis pas non plus à ouvrir les yeux. En réalité, je n'en avais même pas envie. Trop de lumière...

Bientôt, d'autres voix se firent entendre autour de moi.

- Elle ne s'est pas réveillée ? fit une deuxième vois masculine.

- Non toujours pas... répondit la première

- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-il arrivé à cette jeune fille ? s'écria une troisième personne que j'identifiai comme étant Mrs Pomfresh.

Je voulais les rassurer, leur dire que j'étais sur le point de me réveiller et que j'allais bien, mais ma bouche était si pâteuse que j'étais bien incapable ne serait-ce que de l'ouvrir et ne pu émettre qu'une espèce de grognement étouffé.

- Elle se réveille ! s'exclama la première voix. Leah tu m'entends ? Leah ?

- Laissez-moi faire jeune homme, opposa Mrs Pomfresh. Miss Flynn, si vous m'entendez, serrez moi la main.

Je sentis alors une main fraîche se poser dans la mienne et tentai de la serrer. À vrai dire, je réussis seulement à bouger un doigt, mais cela parut leurs suffire. Je me sentis soulevée de terre et en conclus que j'étais transportée à l'infirmerie. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais installée bien au chaud dans un lit.

Il était confortable ce lit. J'y aurais bien passé ma vie je crois. Des personnes s'agitaient encore autour de moi, je pense qu'elles se disputaient, et mon prénom revenait sans cesse dans leur conversation. Mais je n'avais plus envie de me réveiller. J'étais si fatiguée... Je pouvais bien dormir encore quelques minutes. Oui, juste quelques minutes, après je me réveillerais et je les rassurerais. Voilà, j'allais faire ça, c'était une très bonne idée.

Lorsque je me réveillai effectivement, l'infirmerie était vide. Il faisait jour et j'entendais les pépiements des oiseaux à travers des fenêtres. J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air puis m'étirai longuement. Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Quand étions nous ? Que faisais-je à l'infirmerie ? Que s'était-il passé hier soir, après que je me sois couchée ? Etais-je tombée dans les escaliers durant une crise de somnambulisme ? Ça aurait bien été étonnant, je n'avais jamais été somnambule, je ne parlais même pas pendant mon sommeil.

Par précaution, j'inspectai tout de même mes bras et mes jambes. Visiblement je n'étais pas blessée. Je voulus passer une main dans mes cheveux mais ceux ci étaient entourés de tissus. J'avais pensé trop vite. J'étais blessée à la tête. Je pouvais cependant éliminer la thèse de la chute dans les escaliers qui aurait fait bien plus de dégâts que cela.

- Miss Flynn, vous êtes réveillée ! s'exclama Mrs Pomfresh en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Je sursautai.

- Oui, murmurai-je d'une voix d'outre tombe avant de m'éclaircir la gorge. Je n'ai dormi que quelques minutes, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter trop longtemps, mais j'étais tellement fatiguée...

Mrs Pomfresh me regarda d'abord d'un air étonné avant de secouer la tête en soupirant.

- Ma pauvre enfant, vous avez dormi ici pendant trois jours, dit-elle d'une voix douce en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je la regardai un moment sans vraiment comprendre. Trois jours. Ça faisait beaucoup de minutes.

- Heureusement que Mr Weasley vous a retrouvée et que Mr June est venu me chercher à temps. Vous aviez déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

J'entendais ce qu'elle me disais. Mais ses mots avaient du mal à trouver un sens dans mon cerveau embrumé. Me retrouver ? Du sang ? Comment pouvais-je m'endormir dans mon lit et me retrouver subitement à l'infirmerie, blessée qui plus-est ?

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Miss Flynn, je dois avertir la directrice que vous êtes réveillée. Vous avez de l'eau et des biscuits sur votre table de chevet, il serait bon que vous mangiez un peu.

Je la regardai partir, tentant de me remettre les idées en place. Par je ne sais quel maléfice, je m'étais retrouvée hors de mon dortoir, évanouie et blessée dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Louis – à la réflexion, j'avais bien reconnu sa voix – m'avait retrouvée, sans doute le lendemain, et avait du envoyer June chercher Mrs Pomfresh. Si June était passé par là à ce moment là, il était peu probable que j'ai été abandonnée dans ma salle commune. Je me trouvais donc quelque part dans le château, quelque part où n'importe quel élève pouvait aller.

Mais pourquoi ? J'en avais la migraine. Cependant l'arrivée précipitée de la directrice, Pomfresh sur ses talons, mit fin à mes trop nombreuses réflexions.

- Miss Flynn, comment vous sentez vous ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt après m'avoir vue.

- Bien... enfin, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie mais...

- Bien, bien, me coupa impatiemment McGonagall. Ecoutez-moi bien, c'est important. Vous devez nous dire ce qui vous est arrivé.

Elle me regardait à présent d'un air grave et à la fois désabusé, comme si elle s'attendait à ma réponse.

- Ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? répétai-je lentement. C'est que, professeur, je comptais sur vous pour me le dire... Je me souviens m'être couchée dans mon lit... et ensuite je me souviens de Louis qui m'appelait et du sol froid et dur... et de la lumière, il y avait trop de lumière.

Pomfresh jeta un regard entendu à la directrice. Pour ma part, j'avais une étrange impression de déjà vu. Perte de mémoire, blessure à la tête, infirmerie... Cela ressemblait étrangement à l'accident de Louis.

Je frissonnai en repensant à Maryna Van Hogen. Elle avait accès à mon dortoir, puisqu'il s'agissait du sien aussi. Il n'aurait donc pas été compliqué pour elle de me lancer un sort pendant mon sommeil.

- Où ai-je été retrouvée ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- En haut de la tour d'Astronomie, étendue à même le sol. Et votre tête saignait abondamment, me répondit Pomfresh, d'un air compatissant. Comme je le disais, heureusement que Mr Weasley vous a retrouvée à temps. Il fait tellement froid dehors en ce moment...

Elle disait vrai. Les vacances de Noël approchaient et si le temps continuait à se dégrader ainsi, la neige viendrait bientôt recouvrir le sol. De toute évidence, je n'avais pas passé toute la nuit dehors, où je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Je m'apprêtais à poser une autre question lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Elle est réveillée ? s'exclamèrent Louis et Valda en chœur.

Aussitôt, ils se précipitèrent sur moi, malgré les protestation de Mrs Pomfresh, qui finit cependant par nous laisser seuls et aller discuter avec la directrice. Nous parlâmes longuement de ce qui m'était arrivé.

Louis m'avait attendu longtemps dans la salle commune avant de croiser Van Hogen, qui lui avait appris que je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir. Il avait d'abord pensé que j'étais avec les Gryffondor, mais avait dû se rendre à l'évidence une fois dans la Grande Salle. Val' avait tenté de me joindre avec son talkie-walkie, mais je ne l'avais pas sur moi. Ils étaient alors tous partis à ma recherche et Louis avait fini par me trouver vers dix heures. Il avait appelé au secours et June, qui venait récupérer son livre d'astronomie oublié deux jours plus tôt, l'avait entendu.

Fin de l'histoire, aucun de nous n'en savait plus. Nous commençâmes à élaborer toutes sortes de théories mais Pomfresh revint et les congédia tous les deux. Pour ma part, je restai à l'infirmerie jusqu'au soir, en observation, puis je fus autorisée à participer au dîner avec tout le monde.

Lorsque je fis mon apparition dans la Grande Salle, encore un peu faible sur mes jambes et un bandage enveloppant toujours le haut de mon crâne, un bon nombre de paires d'yeux se tourna vers moi. Le banquet semblait bien plus calme tout à coup. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils s'étaient tus, tous les élèves se remirent à parler comme si de rien n'était. J'en voyais encore certains qui me dévisageaient ou murmuraient sur mon passage, mais je n'y faisais pas trop attention. J'aurais sûrement réagi exactement pareil à leur place.

La soirée passa trop vite. J'avais une faim de loup et dévorait tout ce qui passait à ma portée, de peur que les plats ne disparaissent avant que je n'ai pu rattraper les trois jours que j'avais passés à dormir à l'infirmerie. En me levant de table, j'avais la peau du ventre si tendue que je me sentais obligée de le tenir pour qu'il n'explose pas. Ajouter à cela les nombreuses personnes qui défilèrent pour me demander comment j'allais – entre autre Hugo, Lily, June, Lorcan et Lysander Scamander et, à ma grande surprise, Dominique Weasley.

Après tant d'agitation, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : m'affaler sur mon lit et dormir – ce qui peut paraître paradoxal si on considère que je n'avais fait que ça pendant trois jours. Aussi, arrivée dans ma chambre, je me déshabillai rapidement, enfilai un pyjama propre et chaud et commençai à me glisser sous les couvertures... Avant d'en ressortir aussitôt.

Oui, je faisais partie de ces personnes qui ne pouvaient pas dormir sans s'être d'abord lavé les dents.

Cela fait, je retournai dans mon lit et posai la tête sur mon oreiller avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Grand mal m'en prit. C'est ce moment que choisit Gros Tas pour sauter sur mon ventre, chassant brutalement tout l'air de mes poumons et me faisant suffoquer au passage.

- Saloperie de chat ! pestai-je à son encontre.

Il me répondit par un miaulement sonore avant de se mettre à ronronner en piétinant sur place. Comment en vouloir à un chat qui arborait sans cesse une tête de bienheureux innocent ? Je poussai un soupir et levai les yeux au ciel.

C'est alors que quelque chose attira mon attention. Au dessus de mon lit, accroché aux tentures jaunes bordées de noir du baldaquin, pendait mon carnet. Celui à la couverture de cuir vert que Louis m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Intriguée, je le décrochai prestement. Il n'était pas seul. Un morceau de parchemin avait été collé sur la couverture. Un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit « _Lis moi_ ».

Il me fallut un moment avant d'ouvrir le carnet. J'avais eu du mal à détacher mon regard du morceaux de parchemin. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bel et bien de ma propre écriture... où alors d'une très bonne imitation. Je passai rapidement les premières pages que je connaissais déjà avant d'arriver à l'endroit où étaient censées s'arrêter les lignes.

Censées. Parce qu'elles ne s'arrêtaient plus là. Non, les pages d'après étaient également noircies de mots, de phrases, de paragraphes entiers. Le tout d'une écriture plus penchée encore que sur les pages précédentes, comme si mes pensées avaient été précipitées par je ne sais quoi.

Oui, parce qu'il s'agissait bien évidemment de mes pensées, puisque j'étais la seule personne liée à ce carnet. Et pas n'importe quelles pensées, celles que j'avais eu entre le moment où je m'étais couchée, trois jours plus tôt, et celui où l'on m'avait retrouvée en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Fébrilement, j'allumai ma lampe de chevet et commençai à lire.

« Leah. Si tu... enfin non, si je lis ceci, alors c'est que j'ai bel et bien perdu la mémoire. Laisse moi t'expliquer... enfin m'expliquer... enfin on s'en fiche !

J'ai eu une vision, enfin ! La CAPA – ou les imbéciles qui s'amusent à mettre Poudlard sens dessus dessous, parce que oui, d'après ma vision ils sont plusieurs – vont se montrer cette nuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'ai prévu d'y aller, de leur demander des explications, de tous les identifier et d'exiger qu'ils me rendent Droma. Le problème, c'est que d'après la fin de ma vision, ils vont me lancer un « _Oubliettes_ » pour que je perde la mémoire.

Mais bon, tu sais comme moi que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! J'ai donc eu ma magnifique, que dis-je, la brillantissime idée d'utiliser ce carnet. D'après Louis, il fonctionne également à distance, où que je sois. Prions pour qu'il dise vrai.

Le plan est simple, je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà deviné puisque tu es moi, avec quelques jours de plus. Je vais tout simplement raconter en détail tout ce qu'il va se passer jusqu'à ce qu'on m'efface la mémoire. Ainsi, tu pourras savoir qui, comment, pourquoi, quand, où etc. etc. Enfin bref, tu as compris l'idée. En espérant que j'arrive à les faire parler bien sûr.

Je vais laisser le carnet sur mon lit, pour être sûre de le retrouver plus tard et pour qu'on ne me le vole pas cette nuit... À la réflexion, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, Van Hogen serait capable de me le voler si je le met trop en évidence... Oh je sais ! Je vais l'accrocher aux... Ah, mais je suis bête, si je lis ça, c'est que je l'ai déjà trouvé, donc pas la peine de le répéter.

Voilà qui est fait. Je vais pouvoir partir. Au passage, je tiens à faire remarquer qu'on est en plein hiver, qu'il fait froid, que le couvre feu est passé, qu'il fait tout noir et que je suis seule, sur le point d'aller à la rencontre de dangereux criminels. C'est dit, il n'y a plus qu'à saluer mon courage. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce ridicule Choixpeau ne m'a pas envoyée à Gryffondor !

J'ai pris mon manteau parce qu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie il doit geler. En ce moment, il y a du givre sur l'herbe le matin. Or, le givre il se forme la nuit. Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire.

Oui, je dis n'importe quoi, c'est pour penser à autre chose.

Là je marche dans un couloir du 5ème étage. A priori tout est calme. Je n'ai eu aucune indication sur l'heure dans ma vision. J'espère que je ne vais pas attendre trop longtemps.

J'aurais du toucher du bois ! Je suis dans la tour d'astronomie, je n'ai croisé personne en venant et ici il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Pas même un fantôme. En plus, il fait sacrément froid. J'aurais dû emporter ma couverture, en plus de mon manteau. Il est minuit et demi.

Deux heures du matin, toujours rien. J'ai froid. Je suis fatiguée. Si ça se trouve, ça n'était même pas cette nuit ?

Deux heures et demi et toujours rien. À la réflexion, il s'agit forcément de cette nuit. C'est la pleine lune, comme dans ma vision... À moins que ça ne soit pour la prochaine pleine lune.

Il est quatre heure. Je me suis endormie je crois. J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre temps ! Mais je pense que cela m'aurait réveillée.

Cinq heures. Je ne pense qu'à une chose : mon lit. Heureusement que nous sommes samedi, je n'ose même pas penser à ce qu'il serait advenu de moi si j'avais eu des cours tout à l'heure. Je fais des aller-retours entre dehors et dedans, pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Ça ne marche pas.

Six heures et demi. Je commence à avoir faim. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à emporter quelques Patacitrouilles. Ça fait drôlement du bien !

Sept heures. Il fait toujours aussi froid. Je ne sens plus mes doigts, heureusement que je n'ai qu'à penser pour que tout soit écrit, sinon ça aurait sûrement été illisible. La lune commence à descendre dans le ciel. À la réflexion, elle n'est plus très loin de l'endroit où elle était lors de ma vision... Quelle idiote, j'aurais dû faire attention à ça plus tôt !

Sept heure dix, j'entends du bruit dans les escaliers. C'est pas trop tôt. Il faut que je me cache... mais où ? Mince, ça fait presque sept heures que j'attends là haut et je n'ai même pas pensé à me trouver une cachette ! Bon, derrière la porte, ça ira... j'espère.

Ça y est, ils entrent. Ils sont une dizaine je crois et... Oulah... je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou mourir de peur... C'est quoi exactement, un rassemblement de neo-mangemorts ? Ils sont tous encapuchonnés dans de grandes capes noires à capuches avec un grand « kappa » rouge dans le dos.

Ces gens sont de grands malades.

Il y en a un qui s'est mis à parler. Je le retranscris approximativement :

- Chers confrères. Nous avons fouillé deux salles cette nuit, ce qui nous rapproche d'autant plus de notre but.

Il a pris un parchemin et a noté des trucs dessus, je crois que c'est une sorte de carte simplifiée de Poudlard, ils doivent noter les salles qu'ils détériorent dessus. Enfin c'est ce qui me paraît le plus logique vu que d'ici je ne vois pas trop.

- Les recherches peuvent paraître longue et fastidieuses, mais je peux vous assurer qu'un jour la pierre d'augure sera à nous tous...

Bon la suite est pas super intéressante, je crois qu'on a le principal. Quoi qu'en dise Maeko, il semblerait que la CAPA existe réellement en fin de compte. Des tarés. Va quand même falloir qu'ils m'expliquent l'intérêt de voler une peluche dromadaire.

Là, le type au centre continue de blablater, j'hésite à l'interrompre, mais on sait jamais, il pourrait dire quelque chose d'important. Et puis ça fait sept heures que j'attends, je peux bien attendre quelques minutes de plus...

Bon d'accord, je l'admet, je suis littéralement morte de trouille face à ce qui va m'arriver si je sort de ma cachette.

Mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui me fait encore plus peur : ce qu'il adviendra de Droma si je reste planquée là encore trop longtemps.

Plus tard j'en rigolerai... Je viens de bondir au milieu de leur secte en criant « Assez plaisanté, maintenant rendez moi ma peluche ! »

Maintenant plus personne ne parle, je crois que je les ai choqués... J'avoue que je m'attendais à autre chose, du genre des sorts qui fuseraient de tous les côtés, ou un grand méchant balèze qui arriverait et me mettrai KO d'une pichenette... là je me sens juste très seule.

Ah ça y est, ils se sont décidé à réagir... Euh, enfin ils ont juste tous changé de place, et maintenant ils recommencent à m'encercler sans rien dire... Je crois qu'il faudrait que je sorte ma baguette. Oui, je sais, il aurait été intelligent d'y penser plus tôt, j'ai pas réfléchi. De toute façon, à dix contre une – moi qui plus est – je veux bien prendre la place de Rusard si ça sert à quelque chose.

Aïe.

Ça a pas du leur plaire que je sorte ma baguette. Ils ont été plus rapide que moi et en moins de cinq secondes le me suis retrouvée les fesses par terre, ligotée et désarmée.

- Hé, mais laissez moi, bande de psychopathes ! Je veux juste récupérer ce que vous m'avez pris, j'ai crié.

Il y a eu comme un vent d'incertitude parmi les rangs de la CAPA, puis l'un d'eux s'est avancé vers moi. Là je crois qu'il s'apprête à baisser son capuchon.

Hein ?! Nom d'une choucroute polonaise !

Leah prépare toi à relire plusieurs fois ces mots car tu risques de ne pas en revenir. Celui qui se tient devant moi, le capuchon baissé n'est autre que... Lorcan Scamander.

- Arrête de crier comme ça Leah, tu vas alerter tout le château ! chuchote-t-il en lançant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

Il faut que je referme la bouche. Je vais avaler des moustiques. Bien, maintenant il faut que je parle... Non, que je _parle_, pas que je sorte un son étrange, proche du miaulement d'un chat enroué comme je viens de le faire.

- Lorcan ? réussis-je enfin à sortir.

- Oui on sait, tu ne t'y attendais pas, me répond un autre encapuchonné en s'avançant.

J'imagine qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'il s'agit de Lysander.

- On va t'expliquer, me dit Lorcan. Mais surtout ne crie pas.

Cerveau, arrête de saturer maintenant ! Allez Leah, remue les lèvres, fait marcher tes cordes vocales, il faut dire quelque chose maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

Bon, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais répondre, mais c'est toujours ça. Lorcan et Lysander se jettent un regard hésitant puis Lorcan me répond.

- C'est une longue histoire.

Sans blague ! Elle a plutôt intérêt à être longue l'histoire, parce que je ne vois pas comment expliquer cette situation invraisemblable au possible en moins de trois phrases !

- Tu connais le mythe de la pierre d'Augure ?

Oui, enfin j'en connais les grande lignes grâce à Maeko, mais je suis incapable de lui répondre, alors je suppose qu'il interprète mon silence comme un « non ».

- En gros, c'est une pierre grâce à laquelle il est possible de voir l'avenir. Bon, pour toi j'imagine que ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas ton don, c'est véritablement quelque chose de très intéressant. Et puis ce n'est pas sa seule capacité. C'est celle que l'on retient en général, parce que c'est ce qui lui a donné son nom, mais il faut savoir qu'elle a en fait le pouvoir de montrer exactement ce que l'on veut voir, comme le passé, ce qu'il se passe en cet instant à n'importe quel endroit de la planète ou même la recette des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue si on le souhaite. J'imagine que tu te rends bien compte à quel point posséder cette pierre pourrait faire évoluer notre société.

- Tout le monde pourrait fabriquer ses propres Dragées ? j'ai répondu sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Il a ri. Et ce n'est pas le seul à s'être fichu de moi. Je vois encore leurs épaules se secouer tellement ils rient tous autant qu'ils sont. Je suis super vexée.

- Euh, non. Enfin si, on pourrait, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la question. Non, je parlais plutôt de la lutte contre le crime, reprend Lorcan. Imagine que les Aurors aient cette pierre. Un meurtre à élucider ? Il suffit de lui demander qui est le criminel. Ce serait tellement plus simple ! Et puis ça éviterait énormément d'erreurs judiciaires. Ils pourraient même demander quel crime va être commis et ainsi intervenir avant celui ci. Fini les mages noirs, fini les meurtres, fini les impardonnables, tout serait bien.

Ça a l'air cool comme idée. Trop cool. Il doit y avoir une arnaque quelque part.

- OK, dis-je. Admettons. Et donc cette pierre est cachée quelque part dans le château, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, acquiescent-ils.

- Et vous comptez fouiller chaque recoin de Poudlard pour la trouver ?

- C'est ça.

- Mais vous ne l'avez jamais vue ?

- Non, jamais, sinon nous saurions où elle est, répondent-ils.

- Donc vous cherchez une sorte de caillou, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemble, conclus-je.

- Bien sûr qu'on sait à quoi ressemble la pierre d'Augure ! s'exclame alors Lysander. On est pas complètement fou non plus !

Permettez moi d'en douter. Il fouille dans sa poche et en sort un morceau de parchemin tout froissé. Dessus, il y a un dessin. Un espèce de gros caillou noir brillant pourvu d'inscriptions claires étranges. La pierre d'Augure.

Je ne vais sûrement pas croire ça quand je me relirais mais j'ai déjà vu ce caillou. En vrai je veux dire. Bref, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je sais où se trouve la pierre d'Augure. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de le noter ici, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre lirait ces pages avant moi. Et par quelqu'un d'autre, j'entends bien sur Van Hogen et toute sa clique.

Van Hogen, si tu lis ceci, saches qu'un furoncle vert et poilu va bientôt pousser en plein milieu de ton nez et que tu seras défigurée à vie ! Sur ce, je te souhaite de passer une bien bonne journée.

Fin de la parenthèse. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine que je l'écrive, je sais que je réussirais à le retrouver. Je veux dire, l'endroit où est cachée cette maudite pierre. Allez Leah, concentre toi, tu sais où elle est cachée ! Rappelle-toi, un gros caillou noir avec des inscriptions blanches dessus, bon sans voir le dessin, j'imagine que c'est moins simple à retrouver, mais fais un effort, ça va te revenir !

Bon, j'arrête de blablater, sinon ils vont trouver mon absence de réponse suspecte.

- D'accord, dis-je. Vous voulez trouver un caillou. Très bien. Dans ce cas, quel est l'intérêt de voler des objets aux gens ? Enfin je veux dire, vous m'avez volé une peluche !

- Excellente question, s'exclame Lorcan. Tu te doutes bien que si cette pierre tombait entre de mauvaises mains, les conséquences seraient catastrophique ? Et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de n'être que deux à chercher, cela prendrait trop de temps. Nous avons donc dû trouver quelque chose pour tester les nouvelles recrues. C'était un test libre, tout ce que nous leur demandions c'était de faire quelque chose d'assez remarquable pour nous prouver que nous pouvions leur faire confiance. On a eu de tout, des objets volés, des farces envers d'autres élèves, certains ont fait nos devoirs à notre place...

- Et certains ont saboté le balai d'un joueur de Quidditch, j'ai fini à sa place en pensant à Hugo.

- Ça... c'était un accident, répondit Lysander gêné. On ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, le balai était censé casser dès le début, avant même que Hugo n'ait décollé.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui...

Là je n'en reviens franchement pas. C'est tellement absurde ! Il doit y avoir une erreur, je veux dire, Lorcan et Lysander... Non c'est complètement impossible !

- On te l'a dit Leah, c'était un accident, continue Lysander sans se soucier de mon air hébété. On ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, simplement faire diversion...

- Faire diversion ? j'ai répété bêtement.

- Oui... Comment t'expliquer ça... Au septième étage, il y a une pièce dans laquelle il est formellement interdit d'aller. Elle est gardée par des armures depuis que nous avons tenté de l'ouvrir sans succès, et des professeurs se relaient pour faire des tours de garde devant. Nous voulons fouiller cette pièce, déjà parce que cela nous paraît louche et en plus parce qu'il y a d'autant plus de chance que la pierre d'Augure s'y trouve. Il fallait donc que l'on fasse diversion afin de réessayer d'ouvrir cette porte. Ce jour là, c'était le tour de garde du professeur Flitwick. Si le balai avait bel et bien cassé dès le début du match, alors il aurait été appelé pour l'examiner et nous aurions eu le champ libre.

- Il a failli se tuer ! je m'écrie.

- Leah, ne crie pas, s'il te plaît ! me répond seulement Lorcan en jetant des coups d'œil affolés vers la porte.

- Et alors quoi, c'est aussi vous qui avez assommé Louis avec une étagère ? je continue sans baisser d'un ton.

Sincèrement, je crois rêver là. J'ai dû m'endormir pendant que j'attendais et je nage en plein cauchemar. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'ont pas encore répondu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se lancent encore un regard gêné ?

- Laissez moi deviner, c'était encore un accident ?

Je suis complètement scandalisée.

- À vrai dire... oui, répond Lorcan. C'est encore une autre longue histoire... Pour faire court, Louis a voulu faire partie de la CAPA mais...

- On arrivera pas à faire court là dessus, le coupe son frère. Louis voulait faire partie de la CAPA. Ça avait bien commencé à vrai dire, mais nous avions posé une condition à sa venue parmi nous : il ne devait plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Pas que nous ne t'aimons pas Leah, loin de là ! Mais tu comprends, avec ton don en divination, il fallait absolument que tu en saches le moins possible sur nous... Justement pour éviter ce genre de situation. Au début, Louis a bien tenu son rôle. Mais bon, il faut croire que l'amitié est vraiment plus forte que le reste chez vous autres les Poufsouffle, parce qu'il a fini par vouloir revenir vers toi. À partir de là il n'était plus question de le voir intégrer la CAPA, on a donc dû lui effacer la mémoire. On voulait camoufler ça en un accident qui aurait mal tourné, mais on a quelque peu sous estimé le poids des étagères de la bibliothèque... Quand on a vu qu'il ne se relevait pas, on a tout de suite été chercher Mrs Pomfresh. Heureusement il va bien maintenant.

Je ne veux même pas répondre à ça. « Heureusement il va bien maintenant » ?! Qui sont ces personnes ? Les Scam's que je connais n'auraient jamais fait ça, jamais ! Pourtant j'ai beau les regarder, ce sont bien eux que j'ai en face de moi. Pas de doute possible.

Je ne sais pas trop quelle heure il est, mais le jour se lève. Ça fait maintenant un moment qu'ils ont passé cette porte, ce qui rend impossible l'hypothèse du Polynectar. Il n'y a rien à faire, ce sont bien Lorcan et Lysander qui se tiennent devant moi.

Et ils vont bientôt me lancer un « O_ubliettes_ ».

- Ecoute Leah, commence Lysander en levant sa baguette. Ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi, mais on va devoir t'effacer la mémoire à toi aussi. Tu comprends on ne peut pas prendre le risque que...

- Ne gaspille pas ta salive, je crache d'un ton amer.

Il a poussé un soupir, comme s'il était désolé de ce qu'il allait faire, puis s'est avancé. Là, il pointe sa baguette vers moi. J'ai un peu peur, j'espère que ça ne fait pas mal d'oublier... Voilà il va prononcer la formule et...

Oh mince ! Leah fais attention au Lynx ! »

À la fin de ma lecture, je restai un moment immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide. Puis je le relu une deuxième fois. Et une troisième fois. Avant de me pincer l'épaule droite. Bon, je ne rêvais pas. C'était fort dommage.

Après avoir poussé un long soupir, je me laissai tomber en arrière. Gros tas vint alors se réinstaller sur mon ventre et je me mis à le caresser distraitement.

Bon, très bien, je savais à présent qui dirigeait la CAPA et pourquoi il ne se contentaient pas de simplement fouiller les salles du château. Cependant, je n'avais pas récupéré Droma pour autant et je n'avais aucune preuve, si ce n'était ce qu'il y avait écrit dans ce carnet. Et puis qu'étais-je censée faire d'ailleurs ? Aller dénoncer les Scam's ? Qui m'aurait crue ?

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette phrase bizarre qui concluait mon escapade ? Fais attention au Lynx ? C'était complètement incompréhensible. Je décidai donc de me mettre au lit et de remettre toute cette affaire à demain. Après tout, la nuit porte conseil.

Je ne sais pas si ce que je choisis de faire fut le plus intelligent. Mais ça eut au moins l'effet escompté. En effet, le lendemain, j'allais voir Lorcan et Lysander pour leur avouer que je savais tout de leur secret.

- Ce que je vous propose, leur dis-je, c'est d'aller vous même vous dénoncer. Mettez fin à vos agissements, rendez les objets volés, faîtes vos excuses, passez sous silence les « accidents » si vous le voulez, mais il est grand temps que ça cesse. Si vous ne le faîtes pas de vous même, je vous dénoncerais et ce sera votre parole contre la mienne.

Je n'espérai pas grand chose en faisant ça, simplement leur laisser le choix. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, ils firent exactement ce que je leur avais dit. Cependant, ils ne dénoncèrent pas leurs acolytes et écopèrent seuls d'un renvoi d'un mois puis d'une année entière de retenue tous les samedis. Finalement, tous les objets qui avaient été volés furent rendus à leurs propriétaire et je pus enfin récupérer Droma. La vie à Poudlard put alors reprendre un cour un peu plus paisible maintenant que ce mystère était éclairci.

Pour ma part, j'étais un peu perdue. Louis avait malgré moi révélé à toute l'école mon implication dans le dénouement de cette histoire et où que j'aille, je recevais des félicitations. Mais d'après moi, je ne les méritais pas. J'avais fait renvoyer – temporairement, certes – deux personnes. Pire, deux amis. Dans un sens, je me disais que cela ne leur ferait pas de mal, que peut-être il se rendraient ainsi compte de la gravité de leurs actes. Mais dans l'autre, leurs intentions étaient louables au fond... Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était un monde meilleur.

Ceci dit, mes doutes furent bien vite oubliés lorsque Hugo vint lui même me féliciter et me demander tous les détails de ma « passionnante aventure ».

Moui, les « passionnantes aventures de Leah la Poufsouffle », ça ne sonne pas si mal, non ?

* * *

EEEEEEEEET VOUAAAALAAAAAAAAAAA =D Fin de la partie 1! J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable lecture, veillez à ne rien oublier sous vos sièges en partant... Oh, et la possibilité de reviewer est mise à votre disposition afin de me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, que ce soit pour me raconter votre vie ou pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic, comme vous voulez =P En tout cas quoi qu'il arrive, moi ça me fait toujours plaisir!

A ce propos, il faut que j'adresse de nouveaux remerciements : je tiens vraiment à vous remercier, vous tous qui me laissez des reviews, et pas n'importe quelles reviews! Elles sont toujours adorables et elles me touchent toutes énormément! Alors **merci, merci et encore merci** à vous et encore une fois, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic vous plaise!


	15. Entracte

_Yo les p'tis gens! _

_ Alors, comme promis, pour vous faire patienter en attendant la 2ème partie, voici un petit OS "entracte". _

_ Eh non, désolée, Phénomène Leah ne reprend pas encore... Mais je viens de finir le chapitre 6 de la partie 2 ! =D Enjoy ! Je pense commencer à la publier quand j'aurais fini le chapitre 10. Allez, un peu de patience, ça arrivera vite, je me sens pas mal inspirée en ce moment ^^ _

_ Allez, je vous laisse lire =P_

* * *

Depuis longtemps, mes vacances de Noël se ressemblaient. Je passai le réveillon du vingt-cinq décembre en famille, soit mes quatre grands-parents, mon père, ma mère et moi-même. Nous mangions beaucoup, « à nous en faire péter la sous-ventrière » comme disait toujours mon Grand-Père paternel. Et de bonnes choses. J'aimais beaucoup ces soirs-là. En plus, en bonne petite fille unique, j'étais pourrie-gâtée jusqu'à la moelle et je croulais à chaque fois sous une bonne tonne de cadeaux géniaux.

Quant au jour de l'an, cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que je le passais en compagnie de Valda et des familles Potter et Weasley, dans une maison aussi étrange que chaleureuse qu'ils appelaient « le Terrier ».

Mais cette année, cela allait changer. En effet, une bande de Poufsouffle de septième année, Axel Hopkins et ses amis, avait décidé d'organiser un immense réveillon dans une salle spécialement louée pour l'occasion. En moins d'une semaine, la moitié de Poudlard y était conviée. Il s'agissait de LA soirée à ne surtout pas rater. Alors on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, n'empêche que les plus grosses soirées étaient toujours organisées par des Poufsouffle.

Toujours est-il que, Val', Lily, Louis et moi avions prévu d'aller à cette soirée. Mais nous n'étions pas les seuls. Maryna Van Hogen et sa cour seraient présentes, ainsi que Dominique, qui parait-il avait réussi à convaincre Cassy June de se joindre à elle, Maeko et une bonne partie des Serpentard seraient également de la partie, et bien sûr Hugo, accompagné de ses deux amis David Cain et Logan Ashton. J'étais surexcitée. J'allais avoir une magnifique occasion de passer une soirée avec Hugo.

Bon, certes, il était également présent lors des jours de l'an au Terrier, mais ça n'était pas pareil. Au Terrier, nous nous connaissions tous, aussi nous restions toujours tous ensemble. Dans une soirée avec bien plus de personnes et bien plus d'inconnus, la probabilité que je trouve un moment pour être seule avec lui s'en trouvait décuplée.

Et puis n'étaient pas invités que des élèves actuels de Poudlard à cette soirée. Certains anciens élèves y étaient également conviés. Là où cela promettait d'être intéressant, c'était que, parmi ces anciens, il y aurait entre autre Marilyn Ashton, Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Marilyn était la meilleure amie de Scorpius. Scorpius et Albus se détestaient purement et simplement. Et pour couronner le tout, Albus sortait avec Marilyn tandis que Scorpius était le petit-ami secret – pour le moment du moins – de Lily, la sœur d'Albus.

Vous suivez ? Bien. Et moi dans tout ça ? Et bien en théorie je n'avais rien à voir dans cette histoire. En théorie. En réalité, Val' et moi étions investies de la dure mission de veiller à l'intégrité du secret de Lily. Ça ne cadrait pas tout à fait avec mes projets. Comment pouvais-je surveiller Albus, Scorpius, Marilyn et Lily tout en passant un peu de temps avec Hugo ? Enfin, j'imaginais pouvoir improviser sur place.

Le soir, avant cette soirée qui promettait d'être grandiose, j'étais chez Val' en compagnie de Lily. Nous nous préparions. Entre filles. Et comme toute préparation entre filles, notre conversation était... pour le moins stéréotypée.

- Tu as prévu de mettre quoi toi ? demandait Lily à Val', tout en sortant ses affaires de son sac.

- Une tenue très simple... Une robe noire. Il parait que ça passe toujours super bien, regarde.

En disant cela, Val' avait sorti de son placard une courte robe bustier en satin noir.

- Je mettrais mes escarpins bleus avec, pour la touche de couleur, continua ma meilleure amie. Et toi ?

- Oh, t'as vraiment de la chance, répondit Lily d'un air dépité. Moi ma mère m'a trouvé cette robe et elle n'a jamais voulu aller l'échanger.

Tirant une immense grimace, elle sortit de son sac une robe de dentelle crème pourvue d'un décolleté dorsal vertigineux.

- Elle est super jolie cette robe ! s'exclama alors Val'.

- Tout à fait d'accord ! renchéris-je. Estime toi heureuse, ta mère a bon goût, si j'avais écouté la mienne j'y serais allée en col roulé et jupe jusqu'aux chevilles.

- Vous êtes sures ? Je ne sais pas, comme la doublure est aussi crème on dirait que je suis nue dessous, ça me gêne... répondit cependant Lily.

- Tu veux qu'on échange ? demanda alors Val' avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Oh, tu serais d'accord ? s'enquit Lily sur le même ton.

Elles firent l'échange de leurs tenues avant de se retourner vers moi d'un seul mouvement.

- Et toi Leah, que vas-tu mettre ? demanda Val' avec un large sourire.

- C'est-à-dire que... En fait je ne suis pas trop sûre...

- Leah, la fête c'est dans deux heures ! s'écria Lily. Comment tu peux ne pas être sûre ?

Rougissant, je sortis le contenu de mon propre sac et m'expliquai.

- Ben en fait... Louis m'a traînée dans des magasins avant hier et il m'a fait acheter ça, commençai-je en désignant une robe asymétrique verte cintrée à la taille et aussi longue derrière que courte devant. Mais je sais pas trop, je la sens pas cette robe, alors j'ai aussi emmené celle-là... continuai-je en désignant une longue robe grise légèrement décolletée.

- La verte ! s'écrièrent aussitôt mes deux amies en se précipitant dessus.

- Elle est trop belle ! ajouta Val'.

- C'est officiel, la prochaine fois que je vais faire du shopping, j'emmène Louis avec moi, renchérit Lily.

Très bien, il semblait que je n'avais plus le choix de toute façon. Et puis comme ça je n'aurais pas acheté cette robe pour rien.

Fin prêtes, et avec plus d'une heure de retard, nous nous rendîmes dans le salon où les parents de Val' nous attendaient, appareil photo en main. Après une effusion de compliments et quelques photos, Lily sortit de son sac un sachet rempli de poudre de Cheminette et un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrite l'adresse de la soirée. Après l'avoir mémorisée, elle le passa à Val' qui la mémorisa à son tour puis me le passa à moi.

_Salle des fêtes de Gardenia Road_

_Cheminée n°2_

Lily nous tendit ensuite à chacune une poignée de poudre de Cheminette avant de s'avancer elle-même dans l'âtre, non sans s'être lancé un sort anti-suie. Après avoir jeté sa poignée de poudre et avoir prononcé l'adresse, elle tournoya de plus en plus rapidement sur elle-même, au milieu de grandes flammes vertes, et disparut.

- Bon, à moi ! s'exclama Val' après un moment.

À son tour, elle se lança le sortilège anti-suie – sans oublier de me le lancer à moi-même, puisque je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le faire sans griller ma robe toute neuve – puis s'avança dans la cheminée. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, j'attendis à mon tour quelques instants puis m'engouffrait dans la cheminée.

Je n'aimais pas les voyages en cheminée. À chaque fois, cela me donnait envie de vomir. C'est donc tout naturellement que, lorsque j'arrivai dans le hall de la salle des fêtes, j'avais le teint aussi vert que ma robe. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je m'empressai de rejoindre mes deux amies qui m'attendaient à quelques pas de là.

- Tu te sens bien ? s'enquit Val' en posant une main sur ma joue.

- Bof, pas terrible, balbutiai-je. Mais ça va passer.

- Hey ! hurla alors une personne en se précipitant dans notre direction. Venez, la fête est derrière la grande porte au fond du hall, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher si vous voulez qu'il reste quelque chose à manger.

- Merci Magui, lançai-je à celle qui nous avait accueilli. Tu es superbe !

Magui Tiara faisait partie des septième année de Poufsouffle qui avaient organisé cette fête. C'était également une batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison. C'est pour cela que je la connaissais. Ce soir-là, elle portait une longue robe pourpre fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, dévoilant ses jambes interminables.

- Leah, tu es adorable, me répondit-elle. Je te réserve un cocktail spécial pour la peine ! Allez, filez vous amuser, oust !

Et c'est en gloussant joyeusement que nous passâmes la grande porte au fond du hall. Aussitôt, nous entrâmes dans une toute autre dimension. Si le hall avait paru plutôt vieux et sans réel charme, les organisateurs avaient fait un énorme travail de décoration dans la salle en elle même. Des immenses tentures dans les tons de rouges et de violets étaient suspendues au plafond et délimitaient différents espaces.

Le principal d'entre eux comprenait la piste de danse, le buffet et le bar, mais certains espaces plus personnels avaient étés aménagés. L'un d'eux ressemblait à un petit salon douillet avec des fauteuils et des poufs confortables, tous recouverts de velours rouge. Un autre espace était lui dédié aux jeux, j'y vis des Bavboules, des Cartes Explosives, des échecs version sorciers – qui faisaient actuellement office de repose bouteilles de bières... mais qui joue aux échecs en soirée ? Mais il y avait aussi des jeux d'inspiration Moldu, je distinguai notamment un Bièraubeurre-pong, et des jeux qui semblaient inventés de toutes pièces, comme ce qui ressemblait à un jeu de l'oie géant.

- C'est un jeu à boire ! s'exclama Lily en suivant mon regard. James m'a expliqué les règles un jour. Tu lance un dé et selon la case sur laquelle tu arrives, tu dois boire un certain nombre de verre, ou en faire boire aux autres, ou même faire une action débile.

Après avoir fait le tour de la vaste salle des fêtes, nous retrouvâmes Louis et Dominique dans l'espace principale. Ceux-ci venaient d'arriver et s'émerveillaient encore de la décoration. Lorsque Dominique repéra son amie Jane Hollies et nous laissa, j'en profitai pour traîner tout le monde jusqu'au buffet. Nous... Bon d'accord, _je_ dévorai avidement tout ce qui passait à ma portée. Les toasts de saumon fumé étaient simplement délicieux !

- Hey, vous êtes là ! s'exclama une voix derrière nous, alors que j'avalais un énième petit four.

- Pas trop tôt ! râla Louis. Je commençais à me sentir quelque peu seul !

Je me retournai pour faire face aux trois arrivants : Logan Ashton, David Cain et... Hugo Weasley. Plus beau que jamais dans sa chemise blanche et son pantalon du bleu de ses yeux.

Les quatre garçons commencèrent à discuter tandis que Lily, Val' et moi nous rendîmes jusqu'au bar où l'on nous servit une sorte de cocktail d'un vert... médicamenteux. Mais qui n'en avait heureusement pas le goût ! Je sirotai tranquillement le mien, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la discussion entre mes deux amies, ayant toujours les yeux rivés sur Hugo, quand Lily stoppa soudainement sa tirade.

- Nom d'une Patacitrouille ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Le voilà !

Val' et moi nous tournâmes vers la porte, juste à temps pour voir entrer trois personnes. Parmi eux, Marilyn Ashton, une petite blonde menue qui s'avança avec grâce dans sa longue robe aussi rouge que ses lèvres, suivie par Christobald Davies qui arborait un air des plus las, et enfin Scorpius Malefoy.

Grand, souriant et toujours plus blond que Louis lui-même. Il balaya la salle du regard et ses yeux se posèrent un bref instant sur Lily. Cette dernière avait aussitôt pris une teinte aussi vive que ses cheveux.

- Lily, avança Val' d'un air soucieux. On va avoir un problème.

- Lequel ? demanda l'intéressée d'un ton absent.

- Si tu deviens aussi rouge que la robe d'Ashton à chaque fois qu'il te regarde, je pense qu'Al' va très vite se douter que quelque chose...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? paniqua Lily en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues en feu.

- M'écouter et vous taire, lui intima Val'. Bon la première chose à faire, c'est de repérer la position de l'ennemi. Le mieux, ce serait qu'il ne te voit pas du tout. Ensuite, il nous faut un code, du genre... « Grand faucon surprotecteur en approche ». Et pour finir, il nous faut une diversion.

En disant cela, elle s'était tournée vers moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Val'... commençai-je. Non ! Non, non, non ! J'ai donné dans la diversion d'accord ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je ne le ferais pas, je...

Je le fis. Ma mission ? Faire en sorte qu'Al' soit en permanence occupé. Je poussai un long soupir. Val' s'était mis en tête de surveiller la « position du grand faucon surprotecteur » tout au long de la soirée, ce qui voulait dire que, si j'arrivais à trouver un moyen de l'occuper pendant un long moment, je pourrais moi-même profiter de la fête. Il me restait à trouver ce moyen.

J'y réfléchissais intensément lorsque Marilyn Ashton passa devant moi. Sans trop savoir ce qui me prit, je l'attrapai par le bras.

- Il faut qu'on parle ! lançai-je en l'entraînant vers les toilettes.

- Eh ! protesta-t-elle. On ne se connaît même pas !

Après avoir vérifié que nous étions seules, je bloquai la porte de l'intérieur. Ainsi, nous ne risquions pas d'être dérangées.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Ashton sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer.

- Comment dire... commençai-je d'une voix incertaine. Je... je me demandais... Est-ce que tu sors toujours avec Albus Potter ?

Bon, à la base, j'avais prévu d'être un peu moins directe. Mais l'improvisation n'était pas vraiment mon fort... sauf pour commenter les match de Quidditch, mais j'en étais bien loin à cet instant.

- Que... quoi ? répondit-elle. Mais tu... enfin ce ne sont pas tes affaires à ce que je sache !

Elle me dévisagea un instant, puis sa bouche forma un « o » parfait.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle alors. Ça y est je te reconnais, tu es Leah Flynn ! Tu... Tu es l'ex petite-amie de Al' !

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, haussant simplement les épaules d'un air qui se voulait désinvolte.

- Alors, est-ce que vous êtes toujours ensemble ? demandai-je tandis qu'Ashton semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Oui, répondit-elle brusquement. Oui, toujours.

- Oh... dommage, dis-je alors en affichant mon air le plus attristé.

Sans attendre que je continue, Ashton me lança un regard outré avant de s'enfuir précipitamment.

Diversion : OK. Si tout se passait comme prévu, à présent, Ashton ne lâcherait plus Albus d'une semelle. Difficile de se préoccuper des fréquentations de sa petite sœur lorsque l'on a la bouche réquisitionnée par une jolie blonde... Parfois, je me sentais vraiment machiavélique... mais seulement de temps en temps.

Je ressortis des toilettes avec un large sourire. Mais à peine avais-je fait un pas que l'on m'attrapa à mon tour par le bras.

- Ah tu es là ! s'exclama Louis en m'entraînant dans un coin tranquille. C'est la méga catastrophe !

Effectivement, Louis, d'habitude si calme et sûr de lui, semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Doucement petit Louis ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh et serre moins fort, tu me fais mal au bras !

- Il se passe que Maeko vient d'arriver, répondit-il en lançant des regards soucieux autour de nous. Oh, et au fait, je ne suis pas petit !

Il marqua une pause.

- De quoi j'ai l'air ?

- D'un troll en smoking.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je lui avais dit cela. C'était infiniment méchant, mais rien que pour la tête qu'il tirait à ce moment-là, cela valait complètement le coup.

- Je rigole ! m'exclamai-je entre deux éclats de rire. T'es parfait, comme d'habitude. Sérieusement, c'est juste ça ta « méga catastrophe » ?

- Oui... enfin non ! Elle... Leah je crois que je suis malade, j'ai dû manger un truc pas frais. Je devrais peut-être rentrer et me reposer... peut-être que c'est grave et qu'il va falloir appeler Sainte-Mangouste et... et...

- Et nom d'une gargouille, Louis, calme toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ?

- Je sais pas, je me sens pas bien. J'ai mal au ventre, le cœur qui bat trop vite – sérieusement on dirait que je vais faire un infarctus – et j'ai trop chaud aussi. Je dois avoir au moins quarante de fièvre !

Je l'observai un moment avant de me mettre à glousser.

- C'est pas drôle ! s'indigna-t-il. Au contraire, c'est bien ma veine de tomber malade le jour du réveillon !

Aussitôt, mon fou rire redoubla d'intensité.

- Très bien, s'énerva-t-il. La prochaine fois que tu seras malade, tu pourras crever la bouche ouverte, je ne viendrais pas t'aider !

- C'est... c'est pas ça ! réussis-je à articuler sans cesser de rire.

- Quoi alors ?

- C'est que... Comment te dire ça simplement. Je ne pense pas que tu sois malade.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Si si ! Bien sûr ! Mais je crois pouvoir affirmer sans être Médicomage que tu es simplement... nerveux.

Louis resta un moment silencieux, le temps de digérer mon diagnostic.

- Moi ! Nerveux ? s'écria-t-il enfin. Et pour quelle raison je te prie ?

- Hmmm, celle-là, répondis-je simplement en lui indiquant discrètement de se retourner.

Maeko arrivait vers nous comme au ralenti, ses longs cheveux noirs et brillants flottant derrière elle. Elle portait une robe blanche qui mettait en valeur sa bouche rouge sang. Lorsqu'elle marchait, elle dégageait une véritable impression de grâce.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle une fois parvenue à notre hauteur.

- Maeko ! m'exclamai-je aussitôt en la serrant dans mes bras. C'est super que tu sois venue ! Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose, on se revoit plus tard, d'accord ?

- N'importe quoi ! me glissa discrètement Louis avant que je ne parte.

Je marchai un peu au hasard dans l'immense salle, saluant les personnes que je connaissais et sirotant un nouveau verre de cocktail médicament. Le tout, bien sûr, en surveillant du coin de l'œil le bon fonctionnement de ma diversion. Je discutai tranquillement avec Harod Zitshweger et Eloïse Cartage, deux Serdaigle de mon année, lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Leah ! s'exclama Cassy June qui se tenait devant moi. Comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances se passent bien ?

- Je... Bien et toi ? répondis-je seulement, un peu surprise par son attention.

- Oh, tu sais, des vacances en famille quoi. C'est Dom' qui m'a convaincu de venir. D'ailleurs, tu ne l'aurais pas vue ? Je viens d'arriver et je ne la trouve pas.

- Hmmm, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle était en train de danser avec Hollies.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup ! Passe une bonne soirée Leah, on se revoit plus tard !

Je lui adressai un signe de la main avant de me retourner vers mes deux premiers interlocuteurs. Les joues d'Eloïse avaient pris une teinte pivoine tandis qu'elle m'observait, les yeux ronds.

- Tu le connais ? demanda-t-elle avec ce qui me sembla être une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

- Un petit peu, il m'aide parfois à m'entraîner sur des sorts que j'ai du mal à maîtriser. Je vous le conseille si vous avez besoin d'un professeur particulier, il est très gentil !

- Tu crois qu'il accepterait ? continua-t-elle les yeux brillant d'espoir.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, répondis-je en souriant.

Je continuai à déambuler dans la salle un petit moment, me retournant fréquemment pour regarder autour de moi. En effet, depuis quelques instants, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être observée, où que j'aille. Impression que j'oubliai bien vite lorsqu'un groupe de personnes m'apostropha.

- Hey Leah ! cria Logan Ashton en me faisant de grands signes.

Il était toujours en compagnie de David et de Hugo et ils semblaient tous trois chercher quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

- Il nous manque une personne pour former une équipe pour le Buvathlon, tu viens ? continua Logan alors que je les avais rejoints.

Le Buvathlon était le nom de l'espèce de jeu de l'oie géant. Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir y jouer mais un coup d'œil à l'une des équipes adverses raviva mon esprit de compétition.

- Laissez tomber, lança Maryna Van Hogen d'un ton moqueur. C'est pas avec Flynn dans votre équipe que vous irez très loin !

- C'est d'accord, je joue, m'exclamai-je aussitôt. On prend le pion jaune.

- Et pourquoi le jaune ? On est une majorité de Gry... Aïe ! commença David, bien vite arrêté par le coup de coude de Logan directement dans ses côtes.

Il y avait trois équipes. La mienne, bien sûr, celle de Maryna et de mes trois autres compagnes de chambre, et une équipe de Serpentard, présidée par nul autre que Cameron Kerson.

Le jeu débuta par un lancé de dé afin de déterminer quelle équipe commencerait. Ce fut l'équipe de Kerson qui eut ce privilège. Ils avancèrent leur pion de cinq cases et tombèrent sur une case « défi ».

- Ça veut dire qu'une équipe doit affronter la leur dans une sorte d'épreuve, l'équipe perdante boit, m'expliqua Hugo.

- Et comment on sait quelle équipe ils doivent affronter ? demandai-je.

- On tire au dé.

Finalement, ce fut notre équipe contre celle des Serpentard. Kerson piocha un papier sur lequel était expliquée l'épreuve que nous devions accomplir. Une chose très simple pour commencer : deux membres de chaque équipe participaient. L'un d'eux montait sur les épaules de l'autre et les quatre participants devaient faire la course. Restait à désigner les deux personnes de notre équipe qui exécuteraient ce défi.

- Leah ! s'exclamèrent les trois Gryffondor en chœur.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- T'es la plus légère de nous quatre, ça sera plus simple avec toi sur les épaules de l'un de nous tu ne crois pas ? répliqua aussitôt Hugo.

Il fut décidé – pour mon plus grand plaisir – que ça serait Hugo qui me porterait. Je montai donc maladroitement sur ses épaules avant d'émettre un petit cri de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demanda-t-il affolé.

- Je... j'avais pas remarqué que tu étais aussi haut, répondis-je plaintivement en m'agrippant à sa tête

- Aïe, pas les cheveux !

- Désolée ! On devrait peut-être laisser tomber...

- Hors de question ! s'exclamèrent Logan et Hugo en chœur.

- Ferme les yeux, ça va aller, renchérit David.

Nous commençâmes la course, malgré mes protestations. Contre nous, Kerson portait l'un de ses potes, un peu moins imposant que lui, mais qui n'en restait pas moins un gros gabarit. C'est sûrement ce qui nous sauva. S'ils avaient la force, ils n'avaient pas la vitesse et nous arrivâmes sur la ligne d'arrivée bien avant eux.

Trop contente de regagner la terre ferme, je me laissai alors entraîner par l'euphorie des trois Gryffondor qui sautillaient sur place en fanfaronnant. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'était pas moins pour avoir réussi le défi que pour avoir gagné contre Kerson. Ce dernier fulminait, au vu du regard noir qu'il nous lançait et de ses poings qui se serraient compulsivement. Quand Hugo me prit dans ses bras en riant, Kerson avança d'un pas menaçant vers nous.

- Relax Cam', c'est qu'un jeu, le retint l'un des Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kerson, t'es jaloux ? lança alors Hugo avec un grand sourire avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules. C'est vrai, ça ne doit pas t'arriver souvent d'être avec une jolie fille !

- Ferme là Weasley ! répondit aussitôt l'intéressé donc la figure était à présent déformée par la fureur.

Pour ma part, je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'étais bien sûr flattée du compliment – surtout venant de la part d'Hugo en personne ! Mais je ne pouvais que me mettre à la place de Kerson. Ça n'était pas très gentil. Heureusement, Hugo avait dû s'en rendre compte car il ne tenta pas de répliquer et le reste du jeu se passa sans autre accrochage. Finalement, c'est l'équipe de Maryna qui remporta le Buvathlon, très loin devant l'équipe de Kerson que nous talonnions d'une case...

Mais je crois qu'à ce moment-là, Logan, David et Hugo avaient un peu trop bu pour s'en formaliser. Tandis que j'avais tenu tout le jeu à la Bierraubeurre, me faisant incessamment traiter de petite joueuse, eux avaient préféré le Whisky Pur Feu et la « bonne vieille vodka ». Résultat ? Après avoir pris une bonne longueur d'avance, ils n'étaient plus capables de remporter quelque défi que ce soit et les autres équipes nous avaient bien vite rattrapés.

Peu de temps après que nous n'ayons fini le Buvathlon, les douze coups de minuits se firent entendre. Tout le monde se réunit alors au milieu de la piste de danse pour le décompte, puis il y eut une pluie de sorts et d'étincelles partout autour de nous – de la part de ceux qui avaient déjà le droit d'utiliser leur baguette, bien sûr. Après les nombreuses étreintes et embrassades, le calme revint peu à peu et les convives recommencèrent à se disperser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'enquit alors David d'une voix pleine d'entrain, ayant déjà oublié notre défaite cuisante.

- Bah, on danse ! répondit aussitôt Hugo.

- Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoindrai peut-être après, dis-je. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Leah tu nous abandonnes ? s'indigna Logan en vacillant légèrement.

- C'est parce que tu as honte de nous ? renchérit Hugo en m'attrapant le poignet. Parce que c'est pas de notre faute tu sais ? Je suis sûr que c'est à cause du pion jaune. On aurait dû prendre le rouge, c'est une évidence !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! répondis-je entre deux éclats de rire avant de dégager mon poignet et de m'éloigner.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à retrouver ceux que je cherchais. Comme je l'avais espéré, Albus était toujours avec Ashton. Celle-ci ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et toisait d'un air féroce quiconque l'approchait de trop près. Je déglutis difficilement. J'allais une fois de plus devoir me confronter à elle, pour entretenir ma diversion. Pourvu qu'elle ne se mette pas en colère.

- Hey Al' ! m'exclamai-je en m'avançant vers eux sous le regard noir d'Ashton. Ça faisait un moment ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Leah ! C'est vrai ça fait un sacré bout de temps ! répondit-il tandis que je le serrai dans mes bras. Bah tu vois, je suis une formation pour devenir avocat...

- Et toi Flynn ? le coupa Ashton en me lançant un sourire carnassier. Oh pardon ! C'est vrai que tu es encore à Poudlard. J'espère que tes résultats se sont améliorés depuis l'an dernier, ou j'ai bien peur que tu ne finisses... éboueuse ?

- J'y travaille... répondis-je en serrant les dents.

Je continuai à discuter un moment avec eux, subissant les attaques d'Ashton sans trop oser y répondre, avant de m'éclipser à nouveau. Il était à souhaiter que Lily apprécie les efforts que je faisais pour elle ! Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Je la cherchai longtemps, en vain. Val' semblait également avoir disparu. J'errai une bonne partie de la soirée dans les différents espaces, échangeant quelques mots avec différentes personnes que je connaissais.

Je passai notamment un moment avec Louis et Maeko qui avaient décidé de mélanger quelques-uns des amuses bouches qui restaient – et s'ils étaient restés, c'est qu'à la base ils n'étaient pas parmi les meilleurs, gustativement parlant – pour en faire un le plus immonde possible, puis de trouver une personne assez folle – ou assez saoule – pour le manger... Puéril. Idiot. Méchant. Mais tellement drôle !

Plus tard, en allant dans l'espace empli de fauteuils, je retrouvai Hugo, Logan et David... Enfin ce qu'il en restait. Logan dormait à poing fermé, étalé sur deux poufs et David avait la tête au-dessus d'une bassine dont je préférais ne pas connaître le contenu. Quant à Hugo, il était affalé dans un fauteuil, le regard dans le vide.

- La « bonne vieille vodka », hein ? dis-je en m'installant à côté de lui. Félicitation les gars, vous avez tenu jusqu'à... deux heures et demi.

- J'ai pas vomi, déclara seulement Hugo, d'une voix rauque.

- C'est gentil de le préciser... dis-je en grimaçant.

- En tout cas j'ai passé une sup...

- Ah tient, Flynn ! le coupa une voix des plus désagréables.

Je levai la tête vers celle qui venait d'arriver.

- Notre petite briseuse de couple ! continua celle-ci comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est quoi ton problème Van Hogen ? m'exclamai-je aussitôt, jetant un coup d'œil à Hugo, qui ne perdait rien de la conversation.

- C'est moche la jalousie, tu sais Flynn, répliqua-t-elle d'un air entendu.

- Tais toi, tu ne sais rien, sifflai-je en lui lançant un regard qui se voulait dissuasif.

- En même temps je te comprends, assura-t-elle avec un faux air compatissant. C'est vrai qu'Albus est mignon dans son genre. Et puis il paraît que le premier amour, ça ne s'oublie pas alors...

- Mais tu ne peux pas te taire, bon sang ! m'écriai-je en bondissant sur mes pieds.

- Quoi ? Leah tu es encore amoureuse de mon cousin ? s'étonna alors Hugo, semblant plus réveillé que jamais.

Je jurais tout bas. Ce que je redoutais venait de se produire exactement comme dans mes pires cauchemars. Van Hogen m'adressa un sourire rayonnant, plus fière d'elle que jamais, avant de repartir aussi subitement qu'elle était venue. Je me retournai lentement pour faire face à Hugo.

- Non, pas du tout, lui répondis-je avec autant d'aplomb que possible.

- Tu sais Leah, tu peux me le dire, je ne vais pas aller lui répéter, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais je ne suis pas...

- Leah ! Enfin t'es là ! s'écria Val' en arrivant comme une furie. On te cherche partout depuis une demi-heure Lily et moi ! On va rentrer, allez viens.

Sans me laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle me saisit par le bras le m'entraîna jusqu'au hall d'entrée, où nous reprîmes la cheminée jusqu'à chez elle.

Je ne revis pas Hugo durant le reste des vacances. J'avais longuement hésité à lui envoyer un hibou, afin de clarifier la situation, mais deux choses m'en empêchaient : premièrement je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui dire pour le convaincre, et deuxièmement je n'étais pas sûre qu'il s'en souvienne encore, vu la sacrée dose d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée ce soir-là. Je m'étais donc résolue à attendre la rentrée pour mener ma petite enquête sur le sujet. Et celle-ci arriva bien plus vite que je ne le pensais.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a quand même plu? =D Je l'espère en tout cas! _

_ Allez, je vous dis à bientôt pour la partie II, dans laquelle vous découvrirez de nouveaux personnages =D_


End file.
